Grey Ashikabi
by spart1339
Summary: Minato Revan barely escapes the Sith and ends up in the Sekirei universe thanks to a damaged hyper drive. Now, he needs to blend in but when he has a dream about the Sekirei he ends up getting dragged into Minaka's insane tournament. Only he has no intention of following the rules. Grey Jedi Minato, non cannon Minato and large harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an idea that has been lingering in the back of my mind after watching the anime. It goes without saying that Minato will not be canon. I have an idea of which Sekirei will be his which I'll be listing in the coming chapters. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Sekirei and Star Wars belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The galaxy can be a beautiful place but it can also be a cruel place. Minato Revan learned this hard truth when he was twelve. He lost both his parents to a Sith Lord that wanted to prove he was better than his father Revan and his mother Bastila. He survived thanks to his parents friend and surrogate uncle Carth who took him at the behest of his mother who stayed with his father not wanting to leave his side again and so they both perished.

As Minato watched his home burn and the planet he grew up on destroyed by the Sith fleet from the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk he swore revenge on the man who killed his parents and he wouldn't rest until he destroyed everything that the Sith Lord held dear, he would decimate his fleets and hunt down his apprentices.

That's how Minato found himself on the bridge of Sith Lord's super dreadnaught standing over the man who killed his parents cradling his severed right hand. Minato crossed his lightsabers forming an X in front of his target's neck. "Do it," the defeated Dark Lord said staring at Minato with hate in his eyes. "Do what your father and whore of a mother couldn't." The Dark Lord attempted to goad Minato. Minato clenched his lightsabers tightly that his gloves creaked. "Do it and the Jedi will never take you back." Minato closed his eyes though the Dark Lord couldn't see do to Minato wearing his father's Mandalorian armor and helmet. Opening his eyes Minato looked down at the man who killed his parents.

"I'm not with the Jedi or Sith." Minato told the Sith Lord who looked surprised before Minato pulled his lightsabers apart decapitating the Sith Lord. Minato deactivated his lightsabers after the body of the dead Sith fell on the ground, taking a deep breath Minato felt a calmness wash over him. After five years of chasing the Sith Lord down, of hunting his associates down, taking apart his fleet one ship at a time and killing his advisors until he was weak enough that Minato could strike with the help of Carth and the Republic. Minato finally did what he set out to do when he was twelve and avenged his parents, now he had one last thing to do. Walking over to the command console Minato activated the ship's self-destruct and left the bridge running to the hanger where his ship the Ebon Hawk is docked.

Entering the hanger Minato ran inside the Ebon Hawk and quickly went to the cockpit, getting into the pilot seat Minato powered the ship up and guided the ship out of the hanger. "Carth pull your ships out. The super dreadnaught will self-destruct in five minutes." Minato told Carth over the radio while preparing the ship for the jump to light speed, entering the coordinates for the planet where he grew up.

" _Did you get him?"_ Carth asked over the radio.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Carth." Minato said after he finished entering the coordinates.

" _Where will you go now?"_

"Back home," Minato said getting ready to make the jump to light speed when another super dreadnaught appeared from hyperspace in front of him. The super dreadnaught opened fire on the Republic Ships while fighters appeared from the docking bays and headed for him. Minato maneuvered the Ebon Hawk away from the super dreadnaught while dodging the incoming fire from the fighters following him, a blast shook the ship followed by another and another, soon an alarm alerted him that the shields were down. Minato knew that he couldn't take another hit so he did his best to avoid the incoming fighters when he saw republic fighters coming to his aid. Looking out the window Minato saw Carth's ship engaging the super dreadnaught, Minato sent a 'thank you' to Carth before making the jump to light speed but before he made the jump one of the Sith fighters managed to land a hit on the rear of the Ebon Hawk near the engine room.

* * *

Carth watched just in time to see the Ebon Hawk make the jump to light speed, with the Ebon Hawk safely out of danger Carth ordered the fighters to pull back to the ship and for his ship to disengage from the super dreadnaught and reunite with the rest of the fleet before the Sith Lord's ship self-destructed taking his ship and the newcomer with it. The moment Carth saw an opening he took it and ordered his ship to light speed seconds before the Sith Lord's ship detonated.

Carth relaxed the moment they were in hyperspace. He sighed as he thought of Minato and hoped that the teen would find peace after killing the man who killed his parents and destroyed his home. After Carth saved Minato from the destruction of his home he took him to the Jedi temple on Coruscant in the hopes that the Jedi Masters would guide and train Minato and hopefully dissuade Minato from the path of vengeance. But those hopes were quickly dashed when the Jedi outright refused to the take in let alone train Minato just because he was the son of Revan and Bastila. Turns out the Jedi can hold onto a grudge as Revan and Bastila broke their number one rule of no relationships in the Jedi Order when Revan and Bastila got married shortly after the Star Forge incident and that alone caused a lot of controversy within the Order. But not as much as when Revan and Bastila tried to change how things were done in the Order by saying that feeling things such as love, hate, and anger does not weaken a Jedi's ties to the force but rather strengthens it and both of them got a lot of followers within the Jedi Order.

Carth still remembers the day the Jedi Council told them that unless they divorced and stopped their ways of teaching they would be banished from the Jedi Order. Both Revan and Bastila told the Council that they can shove their lightsabers up their asses before they left the Jedi Temple and the Order behind them. Surprisingly all of their followers left the Order to follow them believing that their way of teaching was superior to the Jedi. Of course their followers were killed when the up and coming Sith Lord attacked killing them all and so Carth decided to help Minato in his quest for vengeance knowing full well how consuming it can be. Carth hoped to be the voice of reason which seemed to help Minato as over the years he didn't take as much risks and reigned in his anger to the point that Minato could control and use it in a fight.

"Sir, we're exiting hyperspace." One of the bridge crew told Carth dragging him from his memories. Carth looked at the window just in time to see the blue glow of hyperspace change into the black background of space hoping that Minato will find peace.

* * *

Alarms blared in the cockpit shortly after the Ebon Hawk entered hyperspace, T3 came rushing into cockpit rapidly beeping and whirring telling Minato that the hyper drive has been damaged and cannot take any more stress or else it will explode taking the ship with it. Minato quickly pulled the ship out of hyperspace just in time as the engine room exploded killing power to the entire ship. Minato and T3 left the cockpit heading to the engine room to assess the damage. Upon entering the engine room Minato knew that the hyper drive is a lost cause as it was smoking and split open exposing the internal mechanisms. Sparks flew across the room from the damaged parts and the fire suppressers were still on keeping any fires from starting, turning off the fire suppressers Minato and T3 set about working and repairing the engine room using the spare parts that they had onboard.

After an hour of doing repairs Minato managed to get the heat system working again which is good because the ship was starting to get cold. Finally, after two hours and many bypasses later Minato and T3 restored power to the Ebon Hawk by repairing the engine, of course T3 had to disconnect the hyper drive from the main engine just to keep the ship from exploding when it comes back online. Sighing to himself Minato went back to the cockpit to see where he was and hopefully find a habitable planet to land. Walking into the cockpit Minato goes to the navigation terminal to see where he exited hyperspace, the terminal however showed him three words that confused him.

 **No Match Found**

Minato couldn't believe it the Ebon Hawk has the latest navigational data in its system and with the hyper drive damaged he couldn't get back home. Rubbing his eyes Minato knew that there was nothing he could do about the state of the hyper drive and had to make the best of his current situation. He had his aunt Mission Vao to thank for his outlook and finding the best in any situation, sighing to himself he did a scan of the system he's currently in and found at least nine planets orbiting a sun. From those nine planets only one appeared capable of supporting life, the third planet from the sun.

With the planet as his destination Minato brought the engine back online. _'Thank the Force'_ , Minato thought to himself when the ship didn't explode, piloting the ship to the planet. As he neared the planet Minato noticed satellites orbiting the planet, deciding to have T3 hack into one as it's better to have information rather than going in blind especially since he didn't know what kind of technology or species inhabited this planet. Pulling the ship next to a satellite labeled **MBI** and powering down the engine so the Ebon Hawk floated next to the satellite, "T3 so if you can hack into that satellite and download everything you can before they lock you out." Minato told the utility droid who beeped in response before heading down to the cargo hold, locking the door to the cargo hold after T3 entered and lowered the ramp causing the oxygen in the room to escape into the cold vacuum of space. T3 deactivated the magnets holding the droid in place when the ramp lowered so the droid wouldn't get sucked out with the oxygen.

T3 activated the boosters installed on its two front legs and on its back shortly after deactivating the magnets flying out of the cargo hold and towards the satellite. T3 deactivated the boosters once the droid got halfway to the satellite and let momentum carry the droid to the satellite, using the boosters T3 reoriented itself so it landed on the satellite and used its magnets to keep itself on the satellite. T3 used its scanners to find an access panel and found one, moving over to the panel and opening it T3 found the access ports didn't match anything the droid had seen. A panel on T3's chassis opened and a small cylindrical object flew from the opening and attached itself to the satellite and began slicing through the firewalls that were child's play to T3 who is a master slicer at breaking security encryptions. Seconds passed before the T3 sliced through the last firewall and began downloading everything at a rapid pace.

* * *

 **MBI TOWER HQ – Teito Tower**

Takami Sahashi entered the elevator from her office desperately wanting a cigarette to ease her stress but she ran out earlier in the day, she knew that it was disgusting habit and she didn't care. Dealing with her ex Minaka and his crazy bullshit was more than enough to make the woman go grey losing all of her original hair color leaving her with grey hair and a bitchy attitude that earned her the nickname 'Ice Queen Bitch' from her fellow coworkers but she didn't care what they called her. Right now she had a new problem to deal with, the disappearance of Sekirei #88 or Musubi as Yume named her. The convoy transporting her to another secure research facility was attacked by an unknown strike team, fortunately for MBI one of their security personal managed to subdue one of the assailants. Unfortunately, they couldn't stop the kidnapping of #88.

When the Discipline Squad arrived with reinforcements they handed the prisoner over to Karasuba who took great pleasure in extracting information on who sent them and where they were supposed to take the young Sekirei. According to the info a researcher was selling info to the American government about the Sekirei and gave them the route the convoy would be taking. After #88 is taken, they are to take her to an airport which the strike team would take to an undisclosed location. Takami had security screen every message from all the researchers and she found the man who sold them out for money, she gave him to Karasuba when the Discipline Squad returned to the tower after they raided the airport and found that the plane carrying Musubi had already departed.

Lucky for them the strike team left behind a tablet that Sekirei #2 Matsu the Brain Sekirei, arguably the most intelligent being on Earth aside from Sekirei #22 who Matsu had a rivalry with and also the biggest pervert on planet Earth. Which is by no fault of her own after all half the internet is full of porn and when the brain type Sekirei fist connected with the internet her brain was flooded with the pornographic images and videos that turned her into the proud pervert that she is today. So, Matsu hacked into the tablet and told Takami and her team where the strike team is taking Musubi, a top secret facility in New Mexico. With the location now revealed Takami ordered Yume and the Discipline squad to New Mexico, their mission retrieve Sekirei #88 Musubi by any means they deem necessary which caused Karasuba to smile and Yume to frown at her friend and squad mate before they left.

And where was Minaka during all this, where he usually is. In his office spouting his usual spiel about gods and fate and being the man who will usher in the new age of gods. While Minaka may be the CEO and founder of MBI but it's Takami who really kept the company running and her workload only increased after Takehito left MBI with Sekirei #1 Miya his wife to open a board house, a refuge to those that needed it in the northern part of the city. The elevator dinged drawing Takami from her thoughts as the doors opened revealing a control room that MBI built in preparation for the upcoming Sekirei battle royal that is set to take place in eight years. Exiting the elevator Takami strolled to the security chief who handed her a headset that she put on.

"Yume, where are you?" Takami asked as the large screen in front of her came to life displaying Yume.

" _We just landed in Albuquerque. Minaka called ahead and High Risk Solutions are preparing a helo and some men to take us to the location of the lab."_ Yume explained while getting into a car. Takami knew Minaka recently bought a PMC based in New Mexico, High Risk Solutions. _'looks like Minaka gets to try out his new toys'_ , Takami thought to herself.

"Alright, contact me when you're airborne and try to reign in Karasuba." Takami told Yume, "I know I said by any means you deem necessary but we don't need another bloodbath like Singapore. So, I'm counting on you to try and limit the death toll." Takami told Yume knowing full well that Karasuba is listening on their conversation.

" _I'll do my best, but you know how Karasuba can be."_ Yume said before ending the call. Takami heard Karasuba telling Yume 'good luck' and then the worst came rolling in around the corner when alarms began blaring throughout the room.

"We have a security breach!" One of the technicians in the room yelled. "Our firewalls have been breached!"

"What are they going for!?" Takami shouted as the technicians furiously typed trying to block out the intruder.

"Everything ma'am. All the files on the Sekirei and the upcoming tournament. Everything is being downloaded! Even you and Minaka's personal servers."

Takami paled when she heard that, everything they have discovered since she and Minaka first found the ship is being downloaded and with Matsu away with her team in New Mexico she couldn't trace the attack back to the source. "What is the issue?" Takami heard Minaka, turning around she saw the smug bastard strolling out of the elevator oblivious to the grave issue that is happening.

"Someone hacked into our servers and is downloading everything. _Everything._ " Takami told her ex-lover who for once looked visually pale and scared which would have brought Takami pleasure at seeing him squirm if the situation wasn't so dire. The large screen came to life and showed all the files that MBI had being downloaded as the bar slowly progressed towards the complete stage.

"Stop the download!" Minaka shouted surprising Takami as she never once saw the man lose his control.

"We can't, whoever is doing this is using a program that I've never seen before!"

Takami looked at the progress bar slowly nearing the end of the bar signaling that whoever is doing this almost has everything that is on hers, Minaka, and MBI's servers. "Shut down the servers! Shut down the system, take everything offline!" Takami ordered getting every technician to stare at her like she is crazy but since they couldn't halt the download Takami knew that shutting down the servers is the only way the stop whoever is doing this and Minaka seemed to agree as he also ordered the servers be shut down. Down in the basement technicians immediately began shutting down the servers as they were told, after a few seconds they managed to shut down every server.

Takami couldn't believe what just happened they managed to shut down the servers and take MBI offline but they were too late as the download finished seconds before everything went dark. Now, someone out there has everything that she, Minaka, and MBI know about the Sekirei. She really needed a cigarette and a drink now.

* * *

 **Above the Earth – MBI Satellite**

T3 finished the download and the small cylindrical object detached itself from the satellite and floated away while T3 also detached itself and went back to the cargo hold of the Ebon Hawk. Bringing the ramp back up and bringing oxygen back into the room before unlocking and opening the doors to the cargo hold T3 went back to the cockpit where Minato sat in the pilot's chair asleep.

 _Minato found himself surrounded by darkness the only light seemed to be emanating from his body, "help me." Quickly turning around Minato found that the darkness bled away and he found himself standing outside a building in the desert based upon the sands dunes and rocky formations around him. "Help me, please." The voice said again sounding like a girl's voice as the scenery changed again this time Minato appeared to be in a hallway in front of a door labeled_ _ **Specimen 1.**_ _"Help me, please." The voice said again this time in desperation and in pain. Soon Minato found himself looking down at the building from an aerial perspective giving him a view of the land, then the scene zoomed out to space showing him where the building was located. "HELP ME!"_

Minato woke from his dream not meaning to fall asleep as he waited for T3 to return, there was something about the dream that unsettled him yet at the same time he could feel a pull compelling him to find the source of the voice from his dream. Minato knew that the Force could sometimes show a person images from the future or a person if they're in danger. That's how his mother knew Revan was in danger after he left for the Unknown Regions and went looking for him. But Minato didn't know anyone on this planet or in this system so that begged the question just who was calling for his help. He could already hear his mother telling him to help and not turn his back on anyone in need and if the Force showed him where to find the girl the voice belonged to then she must be important. If there was one thing, he learned from his parents it was to trust the Force.

After making sure that T3 was back onboard Minato powered up the engine and started descending towards the planet using the clues that the dream provided to find the building. Passing through the upper atmosphere of the planet Minato hoped to remain hidden from whatever sensors might be in place. Keeping to the clouds to provide cover Minato piloted the ship to the location the dream showed him and also there was a pull in the Force that Minato could feel leading him to his destination when alarms went off. Minato checked the radar and saw two aircrafts following him before one of them launched a projectile at him, reacting too slow the projectile impacted with the ship's shield. Taking evasive maneuvers Minato piloted the Ebon Hawk the way Carth taught him maneuvering the ship the way a seasoned pilot would avoiding the incoming fire from the pursuing aircrafts that struggled to keep up with the ship. Dodging another projectile only to be hit by another exploding against the shield Minato knew that he shouldn't be wasting time so he pushed the throttle up increasing the Ebon Hawk's speed outpacing the pursuing aircrafts and going into the clouds disappearing.

The pursuing aircrafts followed Minato into the clouds attempting to find him but after a while they gave up and headed back to where they came from. Shortly after the aircrafts a distortion in the air almost like a mirage grew bigger and reveled Ebon Hawk. Minato was once more glad that Carth pulled some strings with the Republic and got the cloaking prototype installed in the Ebon Hawk, it has saved his life more than once and even allowed him to sneak onboard the Sith Lord's ship. Free from the pursuing aircrafts Minato soon found the surrounding area matching his dream and he knew that he was close to the building from the dream.

Finally, on the horizon he saw the building now he just needed to find a spot to land that wouldn't draw attention to the ship. Minato found a spot to land next to a formation of rocks that should provide cover for the ship and within walking distance of the building, setting the ship down Minato powered down the ship and left the cockpit grabbing his mandalorian helmet on the way out. Inside the cargo hold Minato made sure his lightsabers were attached to his belt before putting on his helmet, the hiss of the helmet signaling a good connection with the rest of his armor before pulling his hood up covering the majority of his helmet. Lowering the ramp Minato was met with the heat of the desert as he walked down the ramp, "T3 lock down the ship until I return." Minato instructed the service droid once he stepped off the ramp onto the sand, the droid beeped in response before bringing the ramp back and locking down the ship.

Minato walked to the top of a rocky formation to see the building, walking in the desert heat wearing black robes and mandalorian armor would make some people question his sanity but it was bearable compared to the searing heat of Tatooine. As Minato approached the building he saw two armed guards carrying weapons he'd never seen before notice him, Minato quickly reached for his lightsabers and activating them just in time when he felt a disturbance in the Force as the two men began shooting at him. Minato saw the projectile and blocked it with one of his lightsabers and was surprised to see the projectile disintegrated rather than be reflected and judging by the looks of surprise on the two armed men they clearly weren't expecting him to block their bullets. Taking advantage of their surprise Minato rushed the guards who shook of their surprise and opened fire once again, Minato went for the closest one and cut his weapon in half using his lightsaber and slashing him vertically across the chest the man's body armor did nothing to stop the lightsaber from slicing through like a hot knife through better.

Turning to the last guard Minato reached out with the Force and yanked his weapon from his hands and froze him in place using Force Stasis that his father taught him. Walking to the frozen guard who looked scared at he could do, stopping in front of the guard Minato examined his gear closely noticing that he wore a helmet and a vest of some kind that offered no protection against his lightsabers. "What is this place?" Minato asked the guard after examining his gear hoping that the guard spoke Galactic Standard, his helmet distorting his voice and making it deeper than it actually is.

"Go to hell, freak." The guard spat out clearly trying to hide his fear that the helmet was instilling. "When we kill you. You can join the other freak."

Minato was surprised that the guard spoke in Galactic Standard but quickly shook off the surprise. "You will tell me what this place is," Minato said waving his hand in front of the guard using the old Jedi Mind Trick. The guard looked at Minato weird before a glazed look entered his eyes.

"I will tell you what this place is." The guard said and started to explain. "This place is used as an off the books research lab. The lab is located underground, the only way in is by an elevator that needs an access code." The guard told Minato which made him frown as the guard didn't seem to know much about what goes on in the lab.

"You will operate the elevator for me," Minato told the guard waving his hand in front of the guard again.

"I will operate the elevator for you," the guard said before Minato released him from the stasis. The guard led Minato inside the building and called the elevator, once the elevator arrived both Minato and his 'escort' entered and the guard inputted his access code and soon the elevator began its descent.

"You will tell me what kind of security is in place."

"I will tell what kind of security is in place." The guard said still with a glazed look in his eyes. "Cameras on every floor along with infrared sensors. 200 hundred security personal on site with orders to shoot to kill any intruders. Some researchers are also here. The lab is equipped with a self-destruct only to be activated in emergencies."

"Who is in charge of this lab?"

"Dr. Richard Hightower." The guard told Minato.

Minato looked to the guard under his control, "you will knock yourself unconscious." He told the guard mentally thanking him for all his help and for providing information.

"I will knock myself unconscious." The guard said before walking to the side of the elevator and banged his head against the wall knocking himself unconscious. Minato smiled under his helmet before schooling his features and prepared himself for a fight he knew was coming as the Force was warning him as the elevator stopped and dinged. Minato didn't wait for the doors to open as he Force Pushed the doors open causing the doors to fly out and into the soldiers waiting for the doors to open, exiting the elevator Minato could feel through the Force that the soldiers wanted him dead. Activating both his lightsabers Minato charged towards the group of soldiers and cut them down.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut, so Minato is a grey jedi and the son of Revan and Batsila. Which is my favorite SW couple from the KOTOR game (great game, hope they make a remake of it). In this fic Revan did go to the unknown regions but returned with Bastila when she went to find him, the events of the book based on Revan didn't happen as that book is terrible by having Revan become a window and never got to meet his son or be with Bastila in her final days. Nor did he get his happy ending.**

 **This is actually my first time writing a harem story and lemons. I'll try my best to write it to the best of my ability. Also I'm a fan of SW but not a hardcore fan that I know the extended lore of the SW universe, I'm just going from memory and assumptions about the SW universe and how things work such as the hyper drive and the cloaking prototype and so on. I apologize if I get some things wrong that's on me.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yume looked to her teammates in the helicopter that High Risk Solutions provided, Karasuba held her nodachi tightly, Matsu worked on the tablet provided by MBI and Kazehana leaned back in her seat looking at the passing scenery. Yume could tell that Karasuba was excited by the upcoming fight and the notion of killing, Matsu seemed to be watching porn based upon her grin and the sound of moaning coming from the tablet and Yume could tell that Kazehana wished she was back at MBI tower so she could be closer to her crush.

"Ma'am, we're coming up on the installation your tech forwarded." The pilot Yume over the headset as she looked in the distance and saw a small building, gesturing to one of the contractors in the helicopter for a pair of binoculars which he gave her. Looking through the binoculars she saw the building but no guards or any air defenses in place, lowering the binoculars she wondered if they had other systems in place.

"Matsu, anything?" She asked the redhead who paused her movie and looked at Yume.

"I've been monitoring the area for any outgoing communications. There hasn't been anything yet." Matsu told Yume without looking at her before going back to watching her adult movie as Yume went back to the watching the building as it slowly grew closer and larger.

"Two minutes." The pilots told Yume who looked to her squad and the contractors who began getting ready. Yume took off her headset as did her squad the moment the helicopter touched down in the front of the building. Everyone disembarked and Yume told the pilot that she will call them when they have Musubi.

"No guards, how disappointing." Karasuba said walking to the building entrance.

"Got a body," one of the contractors told Yume as she walked over to the guard with Karasuba and the others behind her. Approaching the contractor, she saw the body of what she assumed was a guard the uniform matching the ones that led the assault/kidnapping. Examining the body, she saw a large wound across the chest that she never saw before, the wound edges looked to be cauterized even the vest looked like it had been burnt through like whatever weapon caused the wound was superheated and hot enough to cut through a combat vest and hit the flesh underneath killing the guard.

"What the hell?"

Yume turned around and saw one of the contractors holding an assault rifle that was cut in half and judging by the melted edges the same weapon that killed the guard also cut the weapon in half.

"Interesting…" Karasuba said looking at the body of the dead guard. Ignoring her Yume walked into the building and saw an elevator.

"Karasuba, Matsu, Kazehana." Yume called her teammates who came to her. "Karasuba and I will enter the facility and find Musubi." She told them looking to Matsu and Kazehana, "the two of you will remain here and provide support to the contractors." Matsu and Kazehana simply nodded.

"Miller, your team will remain here and secure the entrance. No one gets in but us." Yume told the contractor who nodded in response to the order.

"Alright, you heard the lady. Set up a perimeter and dig in."

Karasuba tired of waiting unsheathed her sword burying the blade in the elevator door seam and pried the doors open before jumping down the elevator shaft. Yume sighed before jumping in after her, shortly before the two women hit the bottom they slowed their descent, Karasuba buried her blade into the elevator wall using the sword as a makeshift brake while Yume formed a sword out of light and copied Karasuba.

The two women landed on top of the elevator and entered through the escape hatch. "Hmm," Karasuba said as she passed the body of an unconscious guard and noticed that the elevator doors seemed to have ripped off. Yume kneeled next to the guard checking his pulse and breathed in relief when she felt a pulse, unlike her friend Karasuba Yume actually despised killing and only did it as a last resort.

"My, my, whoever killed the guard topside seems to be here and busy." Karasube said getting Yume's attention as she walked out of the elevator towards Karasuba and saw what she meant. Almost all the guards bore the same wounds as the one topside but the rest seemed to be rendered unconscious, _'whoever did this seems to spare some and kill others. Why? Who is here?'_ Yume thought to herself as she took the lead with Karasuba behind her.

' _Here I thought this was going to be boring. But now it's shaping up to be an interesting one.'_ Karasuba thought to herself while her hand tightened on the handle of her sword.

* * *

Minato slashed another guard across the chest while pushing his left hand out to grab another one in a Force Hold lifting her in the air. "Where is Hightower?" he asked the guard who seemed afraid of him which is understandable given how he cut down or knocked others unconscious without being slowed down no matter what or how many bodies they put in his way. "Tell me and I'll let you go."

"He – he's down that hallway in his lab." The guard said gesturing with her eyes to show him which hallway to go down. Minato looked down the hallway before lowering her and went down the hallway. The woman not taking any chances immediately ran down the hallway Minato came from wishing to put distance between him and her.

Minato didn't run into any more guards which surprised him as he everywhere he went guards were there to stop him or at least try too. Minato merely cut down those who he could tell through the Force were dangerous and needed to be killed, while knocking the others unconscious. Finally approaching a door with the name _Hightower_ painted on it, opening the door Minato is meet with gunfire, the bullets merely bouncing off his armor. Minato saw an older man shooting at him with what appeared to be a sidearm.

"Stay away from me!" The man shouted while shooting in a panic. Minato extended his hand after he felt something impact with his helmet and pulled the sidearm out of the man's hand and put in a Force Stasis like he did with guard topside. Walking to the man Minato saw a look of fear on the man's face grow with each step he took towards him. "Are you Hightower?" Minato asked as he stood in front of the man. When the man said nothing Minato walked around him and activated his lightsaber putting the plasma blade near his neck, "Are you Hightower? I'm not going to ask again." Minato threatened the man.

"Yes, I – I'm Hightower." The man stuttered out his name.

"Is there a young girl here?" Minato asked getting to the point still holding his lightsaber next to Hightower's neck.

"You mean Specimen One? That was brought in a day ago?"

This made Minato angry to hear this man speak of a young girl like a research specimen to be dissected and studied. "Where – is – she?" Minato asked reining in his anger which Hightower could hear in his voice and this made him more afraid of the man who cut down nearly all the guards in the lab.

"That way, down that hall."

Minato looked to the only hall in the room before turning back to Hightower who pissed himself at this point from fear, bringing the lightsaber away from his neck Hightower relaxed before Minato brought his hand next to Hightower's head and knocked him unconscious using the Force. Hightower fell on the floor while Minato walked down the hallway he indicated leaving Hightower to whoever entered the facility. Minato knew that two people entered the facility when he felt their Force signatures but he didn't focus on them instead choosing to push on and find the young girl from his dream. Finally, Minato came face to face with a large door marked _Specimen One_.

Using the Force Minato forced the doors open and saw a young girl strapped to a table with nothing but a simple gown covering her. Minato walked to the table and saw her face as he neared the table, she looked to be at least eleven years of age, her brown hair pulled into a simple ponytail with a single strand poking like an antenna which struck him as odd. Stopping next to the table Minato noticed that her face is contorted in pain, reaching out with the Force Minato gasped as he felt her signature slowly fading, her signature is akin to a dying sun that once shown with radiance. Minato made the decision to save her, he would not let the young girl who called out to him for help die. Walking to her head Minato placed his hands on either side of her head and began to use the Force to heal her.

* * *

Yume made sure that Karasuba didn't kill any of the researchers they came across which pissed off the silver hair beauty based upon her scowl as she followed Yume. They came across no resistance as they progressed through the labs trying to find Musubi when they came across a guard running towards them who stopped in her tracks and immediately held her hands in surrender.

"Please don't kill me," the guard said as Yume and Karasuba approached her.

"We're not going to hurt you," Yume assured the guard who slightly relaxed.

"Are you with him?" The guard asked causing both Yume and Karasuba to look at her with interest.

"You mean the one who did this?" Yume asked gesturing to the bodies around them getting the guard to nod.

"It didn't matter what we threw at him. He just kept coming."

"Where is he now?" Yume asked.

"He's heading to Dr. Hightower's office." The guard told them, "yesterday a team brought something that got him excited."

"Where is his office?" Yume asked already knowing what they brought to him, _'Musubi…'_ she thought to herself praying that the young Sekirei is alright. The guard quickly gave them directions to the lab before Yume told the guard to leave causing Karasuba to scowl but Yume didn't care, she wanted to find Musubi and get her out of this awful place without Karasuba going on a rampage.

They made it to Hightower's office and found the man on the floor unconscious lying in a pool of his own piss causing Karasuba to smile at the sight, _'just where he belongs.'_ She thought to herself as she followed Yume down the only hallway in the room, coming to large door at the end of the hall that is already open.

Yume entered first followed by Karasuba with her weapon already drawn, they found a person standing in front of the table Musubi is strapped to. The person had their hands next to Musubi's head and a bright light emanated from their hands, small tendrils made of light floated from their hands into Musubi then the light vanished. The person placed their hands on the table before turning to face them giving them a good look at the person who caused so much damage and death.

The person wore armor that covered his shins, forearms, chest and head. The armor almost looked reddish brown with black and white highlights in certain areas of the armor, the helmet has a dark horizontal slit visor where the person's eyes would be, white paint which had long lost its shine and now a dull grey color followed the bottom of the visor before curving downward to the bottom of the mask forming a T shape. The person wore a black hooded robe with the hood raised, the robe flowing underneath the armor loosely to allow for movement, the bottom of the robe opened in the front and had slits running up the sides. Yume figured those are to allow for a broader range of movements, she couldn't discern what gender the person is due to the armor and robes but what really caught her attention were two cylindrical shaped objects attached to the person belt.

"Are you two here for _her_ as well?" The figure asked them in a deep distorted voice that Yume figured was the mask's doing.

"What did you do to her?" Yume asked preparing to shift into her fighting stance if the situation called for it.

"I healed her," the person said piquing Yume's interest.

"Aren't you the softie," Karasuba said casually but Yume knew that Karasuba is itching to test her strength against the person based on her posture. "Considering you killed more than you knocked out."

"Karasuba," Yume hissed knowing that Karasuba is trying to bait him into attacking them. Instead the person remained silent.

"Silent type, huh." Karasuba said shifting into her fight stance and charged before Yume could stop her. Karasuba slashed horizontally at the person neck aiming to decapitate the person but the person ducked underneath the blade and grabbed Karasuba's sword arm and used her momentum against her be throwing her over his shoulder into the wall. Yume was shocked as she'd never seen someone dodge an attack from Karasuba before. "You got more fight than the other rabble on this planet," Yume heard Karasuba say as she picked herself off the floor and charged once more.

The person reached for one of the cylindrical objects on their belt and hit a button before a purple blade emerged from the top of the object. Both Karasuba and Yume were surprised as both had never seen a weapon like that before but Karasuab shook of her surprise before swinging her sword at the person, the person swung his own weapon and met Karasuba's only to cut through the sword like paper once again shocking Yume and Karasuba. The person did a roundhouse kick taking advantage of Karasuba's shock and kicked in the face knocking the silver haired teen backwards a few steps. Yume ran in between the two hoping to stop the fight and at least get some answers from the person but Karasuba had other plans as she finally found someone on this backwater planet who can actually fight.

Karasuba pushed Yume towards the person and moved to stab the person in the side using Yume as a distraction, the person however seemed to anticipate this as he moved back in time to dodge Karasuba's blade and retaliate by punching her in the face only for Karasuba to grab his arm and shove the blade of her broken sword underneath his arm into his side but the blade failed to pierce the armor and instead shattered upon impact with the armor. Karasuba fumed as she left herself open and the person took advantage of it by grabbing her head and head butting her breaking her nose forcing her hold her nose before she felt a punch delivered to her abdomen knocking the wind out of her and forcing her to her knees.

Yume at this point jumped in front of Karasuba with a sword made of light protecting her friend. Rushing the person Yume waited until she got within striking distance before swinging her weapon going for his legs in an attempt to slow the person down however the person jumped over the blade and swung his own. Yume anticipating this formed a second sword not knowing if the sword will be cut through like Karasuba's sword. The two blades made contact and Yume's sword wasn't cut but rather it held surprising Yume as the person jumped back when she swung her second sword at the person.

Karasuba taking advantage of the fight drew a dagger from the sheath on her belt and rushed in aiming for the person's exposed back but she has stopped in her tracks when the person turned around quickly and extended their hand out. She couldn't explain it but she felt as is something was pinning her limbs preventing her from moving, she felt herself being lifted from ground. Yume paused seeing Karasuba stopped in her tracks and being lifted into the air just from the person extending their hand, seeing her partner in trouble shook Yume out of her stupor. Tightening her hold on her swords she charged at the person who saw her coming and moved his hand towards her, Karasuba followed his hand movements as she flew towards Yume faster than she could dodge. Karasuba crashed into Yume knocking both on the ground.

Yume pushed Karasuba off of her and is met with purple blade directly in her face, a gentle hum filled the air which seemed to come from the blade or the cylindrical object. "Tend to your friends," the person said pressing a button and the purple blade retracted into the cylindrical object. The person left the room leaving Yume on the ground before she checked Karasuba, Yume sighed in relief when she found out that Karasuba is only knocked out. Leaving Karasuba on the ground Yume went to Musubi undoing the straps that held the young Sekirei down.

"Musubi?" Yume said patting the young girls head who slowly opened her eyes.

"Yume… I had a dream about my Ashikabi." Musubi told Yume getting the teenager to frown in confusion. _'The one who saved her. Could they be her Ashibaki?'_ Yume thought to herself as she thought back to their fight the person could have easily killed both she and Karasuba but didn't instead they knocked out Karasuba and healed Musubi from whatever was done to her.

 **Ba – Bump, Ba – Bump, Ba – Bump**

Yume put a hand on her chest, she couldn't believe it she's reacting to the person they fought, pushing the thought from her mind Yume carried Musubi on her back. Walking over to Karasuba Yume knelt down and shook Karasuaba awake. Too say Karasuba is pissed would be a major understatement but she held it in which Yume is thankful for, walking back into Hightower's office they saw the doctor leaning against the wall. Karasuba walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt collar lifting him off the ground.

"Where did that bastard go" Karasuba hissed pushing him against the wall hard enough that Yume heard his ribs break.

"Karasuba!" Yume shouted shifting Musubi to free one of her arms.

"He went to the loading bay."

"Where is the loading bay?" Karasuba asked through clenched teeth. Hightower gave them directions to the loading bay after which Karasuba threw him across the room. Yume worried that Karasuba might snap so she would keep an eye on her.

" _Yume, are you there?"_ Matsu said over the comms.

"Go ahead, Matsu."

" _Minaka just called, he wants the lab destroyed and everyone in it killed."_ Matsu told Yume who looked at Karasuba who now sported a smile that promised pain and death.

"What?" Yume asked if she heard right.

" _I'm sorry Yume."_ Matsu said sounding sad knowing that Yume dislikes killing. Yume said nothing but left the room not wanting to expose Musubi to what Karasuba is about to do. "Musubi, close your eyes and cover your ears." Yume told Musubi over her shoulder who complied and covered her ears with her hands just in time as the screaming started. Yume finally made it to the loading bay seeing more dead guards bearing the same wounds as the others, _'at least they died quick compared to what Karasuba would do to them,'_ Yume thought as she passed by them thankful that Musubi closed her eyes.

" _Matsu, call the helo for a pickup. Uploading my coordinates."_ Yume said over the comms while activating her transponder and waited for the helicopter to arrive. she didn't have to wait long as the helicopter touched down in front of her, Yume walked towards the helicopter and handed Musubi to Kazehana who took her and placed her in the seat next to her before handing a headset to Yume who took her seat across from Musubi who still had her eyes closed and her ears covered which brought a smile to Yume as she put on the headset. Leaning forward she held Musubi's hands in her own before lowering them causing Musubi to open her eyes and focus on Yume who smiled and put a headset over Musubi muffling the sound of the rotors before leaning back into her seat to face the loading bay just in time to see Karasuba walking out.

Once Karasuba got into the helicopter Yume ordered the pilots to take them back to HRS HQ. The facility exploded when they got a good distance away from it, the ride back to HRS HQ was quiet not that Yume minded. Matsu and Kazehana looked at Karausba bruised nose then to Yume who just shook her head and looked at the passing scenery. Finally, back at HRS HQ Yume and the others disembarked, Yume had Kazehana check Musubi to make sure that she is really okay while she called MBI to brief them on the situation but the call didn't go through. Deciding to call Takami directly Yume dialed her number.

" _Yume, what's the situation? Are you alright?"_ Takami asked once the call went through.

"Takami, we're alright. We got Musubi out of the facility. What's going on? I tried to call MBI only it didn't go through." Yume asked.

" _I'll explain when you get back here. MBI has a plane fueled and ready to take you back to Shinto Teito."_ Takami simply said before hanging up ending the call. Confused Yume pocketed the cellphone and told the others to get ready, HRS provided a car and driver to take them to the MBI owned airport where they saw a plane waiting for them. The aircraft took off after Yume and the others boarded headed straight to Japan.

Landing at the private airport owned by MBI Yume and the others were taken back to MBI Tower, exiting the vehicles Yume had Kazehana and Matsu take Musubi back to the labs before they head to the control room. Yume and Karasuba entered the elevator and rode it in silence finally arriving at the control room, exiting the elevator they were met with the site of technicians running to and from different stations.

"Yume, Karasuba." Takami walked up to them, Takami looked at Karasuba's broken nose but decided not to ask. "How's Musubi?" she asked stopping in front of Yume.

"Musubi is ok. Kazehana and Matsu took her to the labs for further examination." Yume told Takami who sighed in relief.

"Some good news finally." Takami breathed out letting her shoulders relax.

"What happened here?" Karasuba asked the question on both Sekirei's mind.

"Three hours ago we were hacked." Takami told them getting both Sekirei to open their eyes in shock.

"That shouldn't have been possible." Matsu's voice coming from the direction of the elevator. All three women turned to see Matsu along with Kazehana holding the elevator door open. Takami gestured to the two women to follow as she passed them walking to the elevator, entering the elevator Takami pressed the button for her office. Once the elevator reached her office she and the others exited following her.

"Explain Matsu," Takami asked leaning against her desk facing the redhead who pushed her glasses up so the light reflected off the lens hiding her eyes.

"I personally designed the security protocols that MBI uses. There is no way anyone could break them." Matsu stated proudly.

"Yet, someone did and downloaded everything that MBI has on the Sekirei." Takami told the redhead, "we had to shut off the servers but we were too late."

' _Interesting, this may be my chance.'_ Matsu thought. She may look the part of the dutiful soldier but deep down she's disgusted with Minaka and his treatment of her race, she envied Miya who left MBI and is living a somewhat peaceful life even after her husband died. So, she planned to take something from Minaka just as he took something from the Sekirei mothership, their freedom and will but she had to wait until she found the perfect time to strike and now it presented itself. "I can repair the security but I need the system to remain offline. That way whoever did this doesn't know about the improvements I'll be making to the system." Matsu told Takami already laying the foundation for her plan.

"Alright." Takami replied shifting her focus from Matsu to Yume. "Anything to report?"

Yume explained what happened at the facility in New Mexico from the dead guards, to the person healing Musubi and even the fight. Takami, Matsu, and Kazehana were surprised that Karasuba lost a fight and based upon her expression it is a sore spot for her.

"I find that hard to believe," Takami said after Yume finished recounting the events.

"Fortunately I copied the security footage," Karasuba said producing a flash drive that she handed Takami.

"What is this I hear about footage."

Takami sighed to herself when she heard the voice of her ex who came strolling into her office wearing a stupid grin, his white cape flaring out behind him as he walked. Not even bothering responding she inputted the drive into her computer and a projector emerged from the ceiling coming to life and playing the security footage from the facility. The footage showed the person that Yume and Karasuba fought moving through the halls cutting down the guards using two different colored blades, one purple and one yellow. Karasuba watched with interest as the person moved throughout the facility killing the guards and moving with grace of a dancer, moving in between the guards or around them. The more she watched the footage the more her heart picked up and she had a blush heating up her cheeks. The footage ended when the person entered Hightower's office.

"My, my, this is an unexpected turn of events. Truly the gods have a sense of humor," Minaka shouted in Takami's offce.

"What the hell?" Takami whispered after seeing the footage of the person picking people up and throwing them like they were ragdolls. Her scientific mind already working trying to figure what where the source of the person's ability came from. She ignored Minaka as he continued to shout about gods and fate.

' _Who are you?'_ Yume, Matsu, Kazehana, and Karasuba thought to themselves.

* * *

 **A/N: Minato's Sekirei will be…**

 **Miya**

 **Matsu**

 **Homura aka Kagari**

 **Akitsu**

 **Kazehana**

 **Karasuba**

 **Yume**

 **Tsukiumi**

 **Uzume**

 **Yashima**

 **Musubi**

 **Kusano**

 **These are the Sekirei who will be joining Minato meaning he gets a large harem. I hope the fight between Minato, Karasuba, and Yume is alright. I'm trying to improve my writing when it comes to fight scenes so I hope it's alright. Minato's outfit is based on the various art about Revan.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Minato sighed after powering down the Ebon Hawk's engines, after exiting the facility he went back to his ship and left the area behind before the two women that attacked him followed him after they recovered from their fight. So, Minato quickly left onboard the Ebon Hawk to find a suitable location to land, someplace nobody would find his ship and he found it in the middle of large desert. After landing Minato covered the ship in a large tan colored tarp that blended in with the desert effectively hiding the ship from anyone in the sky.

Minato rose from the pilot's seat and went to the common area of the ship to get something to drink and relax after the day he's had. Sitting in the chair next to the holographic projector Minato relaxed into the chair. "T3, download everything you got from the satellite," the droid beeped and moved over to projector next to Minato and connected to it and began downloading everything it had gathered from the MBI satellite. Once the download was complete T3 beeped before leaving Minato alone to check on the engine room, Minato activated the projector to view the downloaded data.

As Minato read on he slowly got more and more angry with MBI, with Minaka, and Takami Sahashi at everything they did to the Sekirei. Of how they manipulated Miya and her teammates into killing hundreds of soldiers instead of hiding and quietly assimilating into their new world, instead Minaka took over the ship and basically told Miya that he will provide for them and protect them and Miya and her teammates bought it hook, line, and sinker. Reading through Minaka's files Minato noted that the man is a genius but over time his notes became more and more outlandish, at one point he proclaimed that he'd been chosen by the gods to usher in a new age, one forged by his own design and that the Sekirei will play an instrumental part in it. _'He's no better than the slave traders on Tatooine.'_

Minato finished reading Minaka's files and felt they are the ravings of a mad man. Moving onto the next batch of files, Minato read Takami's files and his anger towards her eased somewhat by reading her notes and finding out that she at least felt remorse to what they are doing to the Sekirei but she pushed it down by focusing on the scientific advancements that they could learn from them. Minato read about her and Minaka's daughter Yukari and how Takami planned to have Yukari never learn who her father really is. Moving on Minato read about the various Sekirei and their Ashikabi or destined one that they are meant to be with, apparently a Sekirei will start to react to their Ashikabi when they get near them. Some of the symptoms include a rapid heartbeat, rapid breathing, blushing, and rubbing their thighs together which struck Minato as odd but didn't question it. He also read about the experiments being done to Sekirei #7 Akitsu in an effort to understand the winging process and how to prevent force wingings.

Moving on Minato then read about Sekirei #1 or Miya Asama, the oldest Sekirei and the only one to settle down with a human, Takehito Asama but isn't winged to him even after being married for three years. Minato read about how Miya and Takehito bought and restored a board house opening it to anyone in need, they named it Izumo Inn that is located in the northern part of Shinto Teito. Reading on Minato found out that MBI has a deal with her that if they leave her and any Sekirei that stay at Izumo Inn alone then she will not get involved in the plan. Apparently the deal was struck by her husband before his death with Minaka who seemed to be honoring the deal for the time being.

Sighing to himself Minato turned off the projector after reading for four hours, he had read everything on the Sekirei and looked at their photos and saw that the majority of them are female with few males. Minato payed close attention to Sekirei #6 Homura, the Sekirei has a unique condition that allows her to change between male and female but only depending on her Ashikabi's preference. Apparently Minaka experimented on the young Sekirei wanting to see if he could induce an artificial bond but only ended up causing damage to Homura's Tama or life force that only Takehito was able to balance not fix. This in turn caused Homura's flame ability to be unstable and spire out of control. Minato felt bad for Homura knowing that the only way she will be fixed is by emerging with the help of her Ashikabi.

Entering his room Minato sat on the floor needing to meditate to clear and collect his thoughts, from killing the man who killed his parents, to exiting hyperspace in an unknown system and finding out about a race that is going to fighting each other just because the man who found them said they had too. Also he saved one of them and fought two more shortly after arriving on the only habitable planet in the system. Crossing his legs Minato closed his eyes and reached out to the Force letting his thoughts drift and slowing his breath, Minato slowly rose off the floor and levitated. His lightsabers floated in front of him before slowing dismantling themselves showing the internal mechanisms and the yellow and purple crystal. Throughout the ship everything levitated including T3 as Minato relaxed into his meditation before the Force showed him a vision.

 _The image of a city came to him, a tower with the MBI logo appeared in front of him before shifting to show a building with a single tree in the yard. The scene changed once again this time showing Minato wearing his armor and robes holding his two lightsabers with the blades ignited a soft yellow and purple glow emanated from the colored blades. Feathers of different colors floated around him not touching the ground. The scene changed to blackness before the sounds of a lightsaber igniting followed by the sound of fighting._

" _Minato!" A woman's voice yelled before being replaced by crying and the sounds of someone screaming in pain._

 _Changing once again the vision this time displayed a woman but Minato couldn't see her face as her back is to him. He could see that she is wearing robes and has long purple hair that is tied back and reaches her waist. The woman held out her arm before feathers of different colors began falling around her. The last thing the vision showed him is the city with the MBI tower._

Minato opened his eyes slowly and saw his lightsabers slowly descending to the floor along with him and everything else in the ship. Once back on ground level Minato rose and removed his armor making sure to store them on the table in his room and removed his robes leaving him in just his pants, walking to the bed Minato sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. Running a hand through his hair Minato decided to get some sleep before acting on what the Force showed him. The night his dream once again showed him the purple haired woman only this time she turned to face him but before he saw her face Minato awoke, swinging his legs over the bed Minato couldn't help but think of Sekirei #1 Miya when he recalled the woman from his dream and also the vision that the Force showed him.

Remembering what his vision showed him Minato decided to head to the city from his vision but first he needed a shower. After his shower Minato dressed casually wearing black pants and boots along with a tan long sleeve, entering the common area Minato needed to find where the city is located and how far it is from his current location. Making some coffee before going to the cockpit, Minato took a seat in pilot's seat, taking a sip Minato did a scan of the planet and found a signal similar to the Holonet but more outdated. Minato connected the ship to the signal and instructed T3 to begin downloading any maps to the Ebon Hawk while Minato went to get a refill of coffee and to find the city. Taking a seat in front of the holo projector again Minato searched for anything related to MBI and found out that their main office is located in Shinto Teito.

' _Is that where the tournament is going to take place?'_ Minato thought to himself before T3 came to him and told him that all maps have been downloaded. Turning off the projector and finishing his coffee Minato exited the Ebon Hawk to remove the tarp after which he went to the cockpit and powered up the ship, his destination Shinto Teito. Minato made sure to keep low and to activate the cloaking prototype whenever he passed over cities, finally he saw the city on the horizon. Making sure that the cloaking is on Minato flew over the city to get a lay of the land, he saw MBI tower but paid no mind to it as he now needed a place to land that won't draw attention him. Minato saw a warehouse near the ocean that should be large enough to accommodate the Ebon Hawk, slowly guiding the Ebon Hawk onto the warehouse Minato sighed with relief when the ship managed to fit in the warehouse.

Powering down the ship Minato instructed T3 to create a new identity for him and to find a suitable metal that can repair the hyper drive while he is out exploring the city since it would appear that he is going to be staying on the planet until he can get the hyper drive repaired. Attaching his lightsabers to his belt before grabbing and putting on his brown leather jacket that Carth gave him, exiting the ship Minato left the warehouse making sure to take note of the location.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" A man's voice shouted getting Minato's attention. Minato saw a middle aged man wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up coming to him. "I asked you a question."

"Are you the owner of this warehouse?" Minato asked the man waving his hand in front of the man when he stopped in front of him.

"Yeah, I own these docks and warehouses." The man told Minato after his eyes glazed over.

"Are they for sale?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Hayato Enterprises already offered to buy." The man told Minato who couldn't allow this Hayato Enterprise to buy the docks and discover the Ebon Hawk.

"You will tell Hayato Enterprises that you have already sold the docks." Minato told the man waving his hand in front of him.

"I will tell Hayato Enterprises that I have already sold the docks."

"You will sell the docks to me." Minato told the man once again waving his hand.

"I will sell the docks to you."

"I'll have your money by tomorrow." Minato said before releasing the man from his control. The man shook his head and looked at Minato.

"Alright." The man said getting ready to leave when Minato stopped him.

"I would appreciate it if you kept anyone out but me."

"Whatever, you're buying the place. Suppose I can keep it safe for ya." The man said leaving to give Hayato Enterprises a call. Minato called T3 over the comms and told him to start the siphoning program that he and Mission developed together. Basically the program would siphon off small amounts of money from different people and deposit the money into his account which reminded him that he needed to create an account which he told T3 to do also. Minato exited the docks knowing that his mother is probably frowning at him for using the program but he is in an unknown world and he doubted that his credits would be any good here and he needed the money to survive. He also felt bad for relaying on T3 to do everything for him, he's pretty good at building things but hacking and creating new identities is beyond him despite what Mission taught him. Besides T3 has been by his side ever since he was a little boy.

Minato explored the city of Shinto Teito making sure to take note of everything he saw from the people to the language which Minato had no idea what some of the people are saying, _'note to self. Bring a translator.'_

"Young man," a woman said. Minato turned to see an elderly woman sitting in front of a kiosk holding out a cup to him. "Here, try some."

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money on me." Minato replied to which the old woman smiled.

"It's on the house."

Minato took the cup from the old woman and sipped the contents. "This is good," Minato told the old woman getting her to smile once again.

"It's fresh tea leaves from the countryside." The old woman explained while Minato took another sip.

"It's good. Better than I'm used to." Minato said honestly before finishing the tea and handed the cup back the old woman.

"You're not from around here, are you?" The old woman asked putting the cup away.

"That obvious?" Minato asked playing the part of a tourist.

"Very, U.S.?"

"Yes, visiting different schools." Minato lied.

"You should go to the University." The old woman said, "my daughter graduated from there and is now working for MBI." She said with pride in her voice.

"What does she do?" Minato asked curious.

"She's a bioengineer or something." The woman said before rising from her seat and walking behind the kiosk. "You know you are very handsome young man." Minato blushed at the blunt statement as he indeed noticed women looking at him as he explored the city.

"Here," the old woman said holding out a box of tea leaves to him along with a photo.

"I don't have any money on me." Minato told the woman again getting her to smile once again.

"It's on the house for indulging an old woman." The woman said before gesturing for him to take the box and the photo. Taking the box and the photo Minato saw it's a portrait of a young woman roughly his age judging from the photo. The woman has black shoulder length hair and blue eyes, her smile is kind and bright but Minato saw mischief in her eyes.

"That's my granddaughter Yukari. She's very beautiful and single," the old woman stated bluntly getting Minato to realize that she is trying to set him up with her granddaughter getting his blush to return. _'Yukari, the daughter of Takami Sahashi.'_ Minato thought to himself after his blush disappeared.

"Is your daughter Takami Sahashi?" Minato asked wanting to know if the woman in the photo is indeed Takami's daughter.

"Yes, do you know her?" The old woman said looking at Minato with curiousity.

"I've read some of her papers." Minato lied smoothly, "they are interesting."

"I'll be sure to tell her that she has fans among the male populace." The old said once again with a smile, "I'll be sure to tell Yukari about you as well . . ."

"Minato," Minato introduced himself to the old woman.

"Minato," the old woman said trying out his name. "A nice strong name."

"I'll be sure to buy tea from you after I get paid," Minato told the old woman before leaving her kiosk to continue exploring the city wanting to get a feel for the city.

"I'll hold you to that." The old woman said before shouting, "I'll tell Yukari about you!" she shouted getting Minato's blush to return. _'Very straightforward,'_ Minato thought to himself pocketing the tea and the photo.

Minato returned to the Ebon Hawk shortly after the sun set over the city, having explored pretty much the entire city Minato now had a better idea of the layout for the city. Removing his jacket Minato sat down in the common area needing to rest after spending all day walking around the city and not having anything to eat which reminded to get something to eat. Opening up and heating a quick meal Minato brewed some tea from the box that he got while he waited for his meal to heat up. Once his meal is nice and warm Minato grabbed the plate and his tea and sat down once again to begin eating. T3 told him that his new identity and account is ready, all that is left is to verify the information. Reviewing the information about his new identity while he ate, Minato saw that T3 hadn't changed his name which he is thankful for, Minato is proud of his name despite the Jedi wiping Revan and Bastila from their records.

Moving on Minato saw that his account already has a small fortune, roughly 2,598,985 is already in his account and more will be added by morning. T3 also included the various metals that could be used to repair the hyper drive but according to T3 none of them can survive the strain. _'Guess I'm stuck here,'_ Minato thought to himself after reading that, moving on Minato gave the ok for T3 to begin fabricating his new ID and bank card. After finishing his meal Minato went to the sink and deposited the plate and refilled his tea before going to the projector and loading up an old video. Sitting down Minato watched the footage start.

 _Revan and Bastila appeared wearing their robes as they faced the projector._

" _Minato, I hope that Carth isn't being too hard on you." Bastila said crossing her arms, "I know how he gets when it comes to flying."_

" _I'm sure you're doing well," Revan said looking to Bastila then to the projector. "Take Carth's lesson's to heart. He's one of the best pilots in the Republic after all."_

" _Just try not to crash the ship," Bastila said getting Revan to smile as he tried to hold back his laughter. "The Ebon Hawk is older than your father."_

" _You had no problem marrying this old man," Revan teased Bastila getting her to look away._

" _Not in front of Minato," Bastila chided her husband. "We love you and happy birthday, Minato." Bastila said._

" _Happy Birthday, son." Revan said with a smile._

 _The recording stops._

Minato wipes the tears from his eyes after the recording ends. It's hard for him to believe that a year later everything he had come to love was taken away from him and he started his path to revenge. Shutting down the projector Minato set his cup in the sink before heading to his room to get some sleep. "Happy birthday," Minato said to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Takami sat at the dinner table in her home with her daughter while her mother cooked a meal for them. it came as quite a shock to her when her mother came to Shinto Teito with her daughter in tow, apparently her mother wanted to accompany Yukari as she wanted to look at schools in the city despite Takami telling her not too and that other schools in Japan are just as great as Shinto Teito University.

"Takami, did you know that you have male fans?" Her mother said bringing out the food and setting them on the table.

"Mom!" Takami hissed.

"Oh don't be such a prude." Takami's mother simply said while dishing up her plate. "You're still young and beautiful. It would do you good to get another man."

Takami couldn't believe what her mother is saying to her. "I don't need another man, mom." She told her mother wanting the conversation to stop.

"After your last I'm surprised you didn't go full lesbian." Takami's mothers bluntly said getting Takami to spit out her drink.

"Can we please not talk about mom having sex." Yukari said also wanting the conversation to end or at the very least shift.

"Fine, Yukari I found a nice young handsome man for you." Takami's mother told Yukari causing her to sigh.

"I already told you. I don't need you setting me up with anyone." Yukari told her grandmother already having been down this road before.

"Nonsense, without me. You might end up with a jackass like your mother."

"Mom, that jackass gave you your granddaughter." Takami pointed out.

"Who then left and never once been active in her life or yours ever since." Takami's mother rebutted before sipping her tea. "I met him while selling my tea. He's very handsome and polite that he listened to me talk without interrupting me." She told Yukari.

"What's his name?" Takami asked wanting to know while Yukari ate faster wanting to get away from this conversation.

"Minato."

"Sounds like an old man's name," Yukari said.

"Every day, I'm glad that you didn't have a son." Takami's mother told her after hearing Yukari's comment on Minato's name. In truth Takami is also glad, she couldn't imagine a son growing up with she and her mother's blunt attitudes and brash nature. She got her mother's blunt and brash nature after hearing her mother speak how a woman needs to blunt to survive in the world and she took those words to heart and it seems that her daughter also inherited that trait from her.

"So, which college are you thinking of applying for?" Takami asked her daughter who is now almost down with her plate shifting the conversation.

"I'm think of Shinto Teito University or Shindong Women's University." Yukari told her mother and grandmother.

"Both are good choices," Takami told Yukari. Happy that she wants to go into the medical field like her, "Any place you're thinking of staying?"

"I found an apartment that is decent, with fair prices." Yukari told her mother finishing her plate.

"Remember our deal," Takami reminded her daughter. The deal in question is that Takami would pay for Yukari's apartment and the rent if she maintained her GPA in college.

"I know," Yukari said rising from the table and set her plate in the sink before returning for her tea and went to the guest room leaving Takami and her mother alone.

* * *

Minato awoke from his dream to his own bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Minato stood up and went to get some coffee. After having his cup, he went to the shower, putting on new clothes Minato checked his account and saw that he has more than enough to survive and to purchase the docks now he just needed to get the money for the owner. Exiting the ship Minato made sure to take a translator that is equipped with different languages and his new forged ID and bank card.

Minato exited the bank with the money he needed. Heading back to the docks Minato paid the man who seemed happy to be paid as he handed Minato the papers for the docks before cleaning his desk out and leaving. With that taken care of Minato relaxed knowing that his ship is safe for now. Heading back to the woman who gave him the tea Minato paid her for the tea and got some more, the woman also gave him Yukari's number which he took to be nice. After getting lunch Minato headed for his next destination, Izumo Inn.

* * *

Miya Asama sat on the porch in the backyard of Izumo Inn drinking tea, it's been two years since the death of her husband. Her relationship with Takehito was unique and unusual as Takehito wasn't her Ashikabi even though they were married, Takehito wasn't an Ashikabi. Despite that she loved her husband and missed him dearly, Izumo Inn is the only reminder of her husband and it's been awhile since she had a tenant stay at the Inn. The last tenant kept hitting on her and tried to force himself on her so she kicked him out of the Inn. Taking another sip of her tea, she thought back to her dream from last night.

Miya dreamed about a person wearing black robes wearing armor she didn't recognize and holding a strange helmet, she couldn't see the face as the person looked down. When the person looked up Miya saw their eyes before she woke up, her heart beating and she felt a warmth spread through her. Miya knew what this meant she's reacting to her Ashikabi which terrified her. Miya loved her husband and to her, reacting to her destined one means betraying Takehito but ignoring the call means turning her back on her species culture. A Sekirei who ignores their destined one can no longer call themselves a Sekirei.

Miya is taken out of her thoughts when the same warmth from this morning returned, setting down the tea cup Miya put a hand on heart trying to soothe the warmth spreading through her but failed when the warmth grew. Miya placed a hand on the floor to prevent he from collapsing as the warmth grew into a raging inferno and her breathing turned rapid, _'my Ashikabi must be near and judging from how I'm reacting. I must have a high compatibility with them.'_ Miya thought to herself before the sound of knocking coming from the front door drew her attention, taking a deep breath to calm the inferno which helped somewhat. Rising to her feet Miya walked to the front door, the closer she got the more the inferno grew.

Bracing herself on the wall Miya took another deep breath and forced the inferno within her to calm before opening the door. Miya saw a young man roughly in his late teens standing before her.

"Welcome to Izumo inn, how can I help you?" Miya said with a smile not believing that the young man in front of her is her Ashikabi.

"I just moved to the city and was looking for a place to stay when I saw your flyer." The young man said holding a flyer telling about Izumo Inn.

"Of course. Come in," Miya told the young man stepping inside to let him in. Miya brought the him into the dining area where she told him to sit and wait for her. Miya came back to see the young man had taken off his leather jacket and placed it beside him nicely folded, setting the tea down on the table Miya sat opposite wanting to put distance between her and her destined one. The young man has shoulder length black hair that is pushed back behind his ears, his eyes a dark blue with hints of brown near the iris, and has a small scar on his upper lip. "May I ask your name?"

"I'm Minato Revan," Minato introduced himself before taking a sip of his tea, Miya couldn't help but follow the teacup to his lips. "I'm thinking of going to college here and I was looking for an apartment when I saw your notice."

"I'm glad my flyer is noticeable," Miya said taking her eyes off of Minato. "Which college are you thinking of attending? If you don't mind me asking,"

"Shinto Teito University for Engineering." Minato told Miya taking another sip of tea.

"Thank you," Miya said watching his lips again. "Rent will be 50,000 Yen per month for a six tatami room." Miya informed Minato taking another sip of tea. "Of course, if you're willing to do various chores. We can negotiate a lower price that fits your budget."

"Money won't be an issue," Minato told Miya. "My parents left me with a sizable fund."

"I see," Miya said wondering if Minato's parents are gone based on his expression. "I have plenty of rooms available. Choose whichever you like."

"Do you not get a lot of visitors?" Minato asked before finishing his tea.

"My last tenant was a womanizer. I kicked him out when he forced himself on me," Miya said. "While you are staying here. I ask that you follow my rules."

"Which are?" Minato asked refilling his tea.

"No illicit or indecent behavior are allowed." Miya said allowing her aura to show and manifest itself just as Takehito taught her too wanting to scare Minato.

"Impressive," Minato said not looking fazed as he continued to drink his tea surprising Miya as no one ever said that before. "I'll choose my room and move in by the end of the day." Minato told her setting his teacup down and leaving the dining area to choose his room.

"Interesting young man." Miya said to herself while hoping that she can refrain from winging herself to Minato and that he can find an apartment quickly

That night Miya awoke to frantic banging on the front door, wrapping herself in her robe before answering the front door to find Matsu wearing her Discipline Squad uniform and holding a duffel bag.

"Miya, please let me in," Matsu begged Miya with a frantic look in her eyes. Miya moved aside to let the redhead in.

"What are you doing here, Matsu?" Miya asked after closing the door and guiding Matsu into the dining room.

"I left MBI," Matsu said getting to the point. Miya raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Why?"

"Everything Minaka is doing is crazy and I can't be a part of it anymore." Matsu explained, "he stole our freedom and will. So I stole something in return," Matsu said before grabbing the bag and opened it, pulling out a cylindrical object. In the center of the object is a crystalline object with a spherical bead, the number 8 is engraved into the crystal.

Miya eyed the Jinki in Matsu's hands before taking it from her, "how many?"

"Four," Matsu told Miya holding the bag open to reveal three cylindrical object similar to the one Miya is holding.

"How?" Miya asked knowing that Minaka has the Jinki under the highest level of security.

"Someone hacked MBI and stole everything they have on the Sekirei." Matsu explained, "I told them that the servers need to remain offline while I repaired the system. With security down I hacked into the Vault and stole the Jinki before security found out."

"You know that Minaka isn't going to let this go." Miya said handing the Jinki back to Matsu who put it back in the bag.

"Which is why I came here. Minaka wouldn't dare attack Izumo Inn, even Karasuba wouldn't attack this place." Matsu said, "please Miya." Matsu pleaded even going so far as to bow to Miya.

"I have a room that Takehito had commissioned from Seo." Miya told Matsu, she honestly didn't know why her husband was friends with that scum. Matsu got out of her bow to look at Miya, before she could thank her a newcomer entered the room.

"Sorry, I wanted to get some tea." Minato said behind Miya. Turning around Miya saw Minato standing in the doorway wearing pajama pants and a simple black shirt that clung to his frame which Miya tried to ignore but failed. Miya is surprised that Minato managed to sneak up on her as her hearing is good but she didn't hear him exit his room or come down the stairs.

"Minato, this is my old friend Matsu." Miya introduced Matsu who stared at Matsu, "she's hiding from her ex-husband who is very wealthy. She'll be staying in a hidden room that I have, I trust you'll keep Matsu's existence here a secret." Miya let her aura out and soon the whole room turned dark that Matsu sat still in fear while Minato looked at Matsu then to Miya unfazed.

"I'll keep her secret," Minato told Miya getting the room to be lit again as her aura faded. "You have my word Miya." He told her before going into the kitchen and coming out with a cup of tea and went back to his room. Miya felt a blush heat up her cheeks as he recalled his words, turning back to Matsu, Miya saw the redhead breathing rapidly and clenching her hands.

"You're reacting to him," Miya stated getting Matsu to look at her with a blush.

"So are you," Matsu responded as her breathing evened out. "It's like being near the sun. How are you not winged to him yet?"

"I will not drag him into the S-Plan."

"Miya, you know the call can't be ignored forever." Matsu said looking to the hallway hoping that Minato will show up again.

"I won't involve Minato." Miya stated but what she really meant is that she doesn't want to betray Takehito and Matsu knew it. "I'll show you to your room." Miya said leading Matsu to her new room.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, we now see Miya and Matsu. The reason Matsu has four jinki instead of one is thanks to Minato and T3 hacking into MBI. In other news I've decided to take TheLastNanaya suggestion and jlee0799 suggestions and add the following Sekirei.**

 **Kochou**

 **Saki**

 **Yahan**

 **Taki**

 **Kaiha**

 **Kaho**

 **Yomi**

 **Oriha**

 **The Lighting Twins**

 **Shi**

 **Kuruse**

 **Mitsuha and Mitsuki**

 **Yukari and Takami**

 **Female Shiina**

 **This brings Minato's harem to 29. It's a good thing that Minato has plenty of stamina "Wink, Wink". The next chapter will be out when I finish it.**

 **Have a good one everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter shows why this story has an M rating. There are no lemons but there are sexual situations. In other news I want to thank everyone for the reviews and the advice as such the number of Sekirei have been reduced from 29 to 17. This is a manageable number I think. (someone will disagree)**

 **I know this decision will likely anger some people but hey writers can't please everyone. We can try but at the end of day someone is always going to not like what we have written.**

 **Minato new Sekirei are as follows.**

 **Miya**

 **Matsu**

 **Uzume**

 **Akitsu**

 **Homura**

 **Karasuba**

 **Kazehana**

 **Kochou**

 **Yashima**

 **Yume**

 **Musubi**

 **Taki**

 **Yukari**

 **Takami**

 **Kusano**

 **Fem Shiina**

 **Tsukiumi**

 **I removed the Lighting Twins because there are many fics about them, and Miya and Karasuba together in a harem is a rare thing.**

 **Also in case there is any confusion about the timeline. The first four or five chapters take place roughly four to five years before the start of the tournament. Minato hacking MBI may have caused Minaka to move up the start of the tournament.**

 **And with that out of the way. Here we go**

* * *

The first couple of weeks of living with Minato proved interesting to both Miya and Matsu has they tried everything to resist the urge to wing themselves to Minato. Miya resisted through sheer determination and restraint while Matsu masturbated to calm herself. One time Matsu even tried to sneak in on Minato while he was in the bath but Miya threatened to throw her out of the Inn if she ever winged herself to him. That seemed to keep the perverted Sekirei in check, it's a shame that Miya couldn't use the same threat on herself.

Miya swept the back porch of any leaves that fell from the tree thankful that Minato is taking the entrance exam for Shinto Teito University. For the past week he's been studying everything he can that Miya even found him asleep in the dining room, not wanting to wake him Miya covered him with a blanket and left to her room. The reason Miya didn't want to Minato is because it meant touching him, Miya could resist the call from a distance but when it came to physical contact Miya has to use all of her willpower to not kiss him and emerge. A knock coming from the front door drew Miya's attention, putting away the broom Miya walked to the entrance and opened the door to see a man holding a tablet and several large packages behind him.

"I have several deliveries for a Mrs. Raven." The man told Miya.

"She is currently out running an errand." Miya lied to the delivery man, "I can however sign for the packages."

"Thanks," the man said before handing Miya the tablet that she signed and gave back to the man who thanked her and helped Miya take the large packages inside into the dining room before Miya told him he could go. Miya saw the way the man looked at her and recognized the look, it's the look that all men give her whenever she goes out to get supplies or to restock the fridge, a look of wanting and lust. Miya called for Matsu that her packages has arrived after the delivery man left and the redhead came strolling down the stairs and entered the dining room.

"I trust you ordered some clothes?" Miya asked when she saw Matsu wearing a black tank top and miniskirt, she knew that Matsu is wearing the basics of the Discipline Squad uniform as Miya asked Matsu to not wear the entire uniform in Izumo Inn, it reminded her too much of her time at MBI and a side she wanted to forget.

"I ordered some dresses that I think Minato will like," Matsu said with a grin that earned her a wooden spoon to the head.

"No indecent thoughts are allowed in Izumo Inn." Miya said with a small smile while she held the wooden spoon in front of her.

"Like you haven't thought about looking good for him." Matsu responded getting another smack to the head.

"I'll help you carry these to your room." Miya said putting the wooden spoon away and grabbed two boxes. Matsu followed suite and stacked three before carrying them up to her room. Miya noticed that Matsu had grown bolder in her teasing of her and Miya's reaction to Minato. Entering the hidden room Miya set the boxes down as did Matsu who immediately opened one of the boxes and pulled out a computer monitor.

"What are you planning on doing?" Miya asked curious.

"I can't rely on my laptop forever." Matsu said setting the monitor on the table against the far wall before grabbing another monitor. "I need a better setup if I'm going to keep an eye on MBI and the outside."

"I see; I trust you didn't use MBI funds to purchase this equipment?" Miya asked.

"Relax, I used a secret account that I set up four years ago. I knew that when I left MBI I would need funds to survive." Matsu explained.

"I'll leave you to it," Miya said before leaving the room but stopped in the doorway. "You'll be paying for the increase in electricity." Miya told Matsu getting the redhead to frown before leaving to prepare lunch. Miya finished repairing lunch when she felt the same heat she feels whenever Minato is near, gripping the tabletop Miya took several deep breaths to calm herself just in time as she heard the front door open and close.

"Afternoon Miya," Minato said upon entering the kitchen. Turning around Miya saw him wearing a tan long sleeve that he wore when she first saw him, in her opinion it suited him.

"Afternoon Minato," Miya responded with a small smile. "How did the exam go?" she asked while setting out lunch and calling for Matsu to come down.

"The exam went well," Minato said while helping Miya set out lunch. By the time they finished Matsu came down wearing one of her new dresses. Matsu wore a cream colored dress that resembled a Chinese cheongsam, the dress has been modified with detached sleeves and has a long slit running up both sides of the dress to the hip showing off Matsu's legs. The dress also has a diamond shaped hole in the front of the dress giving a teasing view of Matsu's breasts. Matsu also changed her hairstyle letting it loose and now has side plaits. Miya saw Minato give Matsu an approving glance that he quickly hid but Matsu saw it and smiled causing a small spike of jealousy to rise in the Miya.

Miya quickly pushed the feeling down and focused on Minato.

"The questions on the exam weren't that hard," Minato said talking with Matsu as he ate. "Thanks for the tutoring Matsu."

Matsu blushed at the complement, "you didn't need that much of my help." Matsu said hiding a small smile by drinking tea. "You're already smart and confident, I'm sure that test proved no challenge to you." Matsu told Minato getting Miya to frown slightly.

"Confidence is important in taking any kind of test." Miya spoke up getting Minato to look at her and receiving a smirk from Matsu that Miya ignored.

* * *

 **Two Years later**

Miya stood still in the backyard with her eyes closed, in her right hand she held a katana that Takehito had gifted her. Miya several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, for the past two years she's been in hell living with Minato along with Matsu. Miya had done everything she can to ignore the call to wing herself to Minato and she's somewhat successful, the only thing she dreaded is going to sleep. Her dreams have been very sexual to the point that Miya wakes up every morning wet and horny that she's been masturbating to ease the feeling and it helps somewhat. Matsu is even worse off than Miya, the only reason Matsu hasn't winged herself to Minato yet is the ever present threat of being kicked out by Miya.

Miya discovered that practicing her sword forms calms the inferno within her so every day she practiced, between practicing her sword forms and masturbating Miya has been able to keep the inferno within her relativity calm somewhat. Miya opened her eyes and quickly drew her sword and slashed in front of her cutting a leaf in half before shifting into a fight stance and began fighting an imaginary opponent.

"You leave your side open when you strike." Miya stopped and tried to calm her heart when she heard Minato's voice. Turning around Miya saw Minato leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Over the past two years Minato had grown more handsome, he kept in shape and now has a noticeable stubble that Miya had to admit suited him and she couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against her skin, more specifically between her legs. Mentally shaking her head Miya sheathed her sword.

"Do you practice?" Miya asked gesturing to the sword in her hand.

"Yes, my parents made sure to teach me what they knew before they passed." Minato said uncrossing his arms. Miya knew that his parents died at a young age and that he was raised by his uncle and aunt. "Do you any bokken?" Minato asked.

"Yes," Miya said gesturing to the small weapons rack on the side of the house holding various bokken. Miya walked to the rack and put down her sword and grabbed a bokken of the same length and going back to her previous position while she waited for Minato. Miya had to take another deep breath as Minato passed by her holding two bokkens, Miya raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question it as everyone has a unique style when it comes to fighting. Miya held her bokken with two hands and shifted into a fight stance, she knew that she would have to hold back. Minato meanwhile switched holding the handles so he held the swords in reverse, this threw Miya off as he never seen someone hold swords like that.

Both stood still facing each other, Miya could tell from the way Minato held the bokkens and his stance that he's skilled and Miya wanted to find out so she made the first move. Rushing in Miya opened with a thrust that Minato countered with his right bokken and swung his left at her that Miya dodged by backing away and rushing in again this time swinging her bokken at his side that Minato dodged and swung both bokken at Miya which she blocked. Miya pushed Minato back to regain her posture, she looked at Minato with a new outlook. _'His parents taught him well,'_ she thought to herself before Minato rushed her.

Miya blocked another strike from Minato and had to duck as Minato did a roundhouse, taking advantage of the opening Miya swung upward but Minato dodged by doing a backflip. Miya struck once again not wanting to give Minato the advantage, Miya and Minato locked bokkens with each other. Miya moved her sword in a circular motion knocking one of Minato's bokken out of his hand, Miya smiled slightly but quickly disappeared when Minato went on the offensive. Miya blocked another strike but felt a light jab hit her in the side, Minato had taken advantage of her opening and struck her in the side getting Miya to smile. The fight went on for about thirty minutes as both fighters are panting and sweating, Miya gripped the handle of the bokken tighter before rushing Minato again. Minato blocked the attack before bringing his bokken to Miya's neck, Minato smiled before he felt something against his chest, looking down he saw Miya's bokken against his chest. Miya has a smile that made Minato smile in return getting Miya's heart to pick up.

Suddenly the sound of clapping drew both their attention, looking for the source both Miya and Minato saw Matsu sitting on the back porch with a laptop sitting on her lap. The redhead slowly clapping getting Miya and Minato to lower their bokkens and back away from each other.

"That was fun," Minato said still smiling that nearly shattered Miya's self-control as she wanted to kiss him.

"Your style is unique." Miya told Minato honestly after getting her emotions back under control, "your parents taught you well."

"Thank you," Minato said to her. "You're pretty good. Just focus on not exposing your side when you block." He advised her before getting the other bokken that Miya knocked out of his hand and returned them to the rack before leaving to take a shower.

"Did you go easy on him?" Matsu asked honestly curious after Minato left.

"At first," Miya said before putting away her bokken. "I didn't even know when I stopped," she said while grabbing her katana and thinking back to Minato's smile that made her smile again and her heart rate pick up.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" Matsu asked closing her laptop to look at Miya. Wondering why the older Sekirei is refraining from emerging. Matsu knew that Miya is suffering just like she is but she has her toys to help her ease the tension when she needs it.

"I told you Matsu."

"You don't want him involved," Matsu said remembering what Miya told her two years ago. "We just saw that he can defend himself." Matsu said before getting off the floor to head back to her room.

Miya wanted to wing herself to Minato but she couldn't put him in the center of Minaka's crazy game and if she were to emerge than MBI will be interested in finding out who made her emerge. That in turn will put Minato and her in the spotlight and she swore neutrality when Takehito asked her to marry him. Miya sighed as she went back inside to begin making dinner, she hoped to be done by the time Minato is done with his shower. Miya couldn't help but imagine Minato in the bath with the water running down his muscles and over his frame, biting her lip Miya felt the heat flow through her again. Sighing in frustration Miya went to her room and undid the sash letting the cloth fall to the floor along with the rest of her robes leaving her in her underwear.

Miya reached into her panties and began playing with herself as she thought of Minato in the shower, she imagined Minato scrubbing himself with soap. As her imagination took off Miya fell to her knees as her knees gave out, she could feel her orgasm slowly building. Licking her lips Miya imagined herself in the bath with Minato, pinching her nipples Miya pulled off her panties and bra and inserted two fingers into her pussy as she thought of Minato playing with her nipples. Picking up the pace Miya felt her climax getting closer, she started playing with her nipples imagining that it's Minato. Covering her mouth with her free hand Miya screamed into her free hand as she came hard that she is jerking in the aftermath. Panting heavily Miya knew that she is in no condition to make dinner as she leaned against the wall, the floor beneath her covered in her juices.

Miya grabbed her phone and texted Minato to cook dinner while she grabbed her toiletries and her towel needing to take a bath.

* * *

Matsu sat in the room downloading the footage that she recorded from Miya and Minato's spar, she couldn't believe that Minato managed to make Miya work up a sweat. That shouldn't have been possible for a human, even if the person is a master swordsman and in peak physical condition, Miya would have beaten them no problem in two strikes. Yet, Minato managed to not only keep up with Miya but he managed to land a hit on her and make her sweat. During the spar Matsu couldn't help but notice the way Minato's muscles moved when he fought, she could imagine the sorts of "experiments" she and Minato could have. She giggled to herself when a beeping sound drew her attention signaling the download is complete.

Opening the video Matsu watched the footage again, the reason why is because the way Minato fought reminded her of another piece of footage. Opening another screen Matsu brought the footage from two years ago that Karasuba brought back from the facility holding Musubi, playing the footage of the spar with the security footage side by side. As the footage played Matsu noticed similarities between the two from the way they hold their weapons to the way they move. Matsu knows that every fighter has a specific style that they use, a style that is unique to them and is almost like a signature. Pausing the two footages Matsu concluded that Minato and the person from two years ago are one and the same based on their fighting styles.

"Who are you really Minato?" Matsu asked herself. Of course Matsu did research on him wanting to know who her future Ashikabi is and what she found intrigued her. According to her research Minato Revan grew up in America and his parents died in a car crash leaving him to be raised by his uncle and aunt. Matsu dug deeper and found out that everything is fake, she even got his fingerprints and ran them and came up with nothing. According to her research Minato Revan does not exist on this earth. Matsu withheld the information from Miya until she found out more about Minato's background.

' _I'll find the truth and then we can experiment.'_ Matsu giggled to herself already imagining what Minato could do with those hands of his.

"Matsu, dinner is ready." Minato told her from outside her door. Closing the windows on her computer Matsu exited her room and went downstairs to the dining room to see Miya setting down plates. Matsu knew about Miya's "relaxation" techniques and she even offered to lend her one of her toys to help, Miya in response hit her on the head with a wooden spoon and told her that indecent suggestions are not tolerated in Izumo Inn.

After a delicious dinner Minato took care of the dishes while Matsu went back to her room while Miya went to make some tea. Entering her room Matsu checked on MBI, she easily broke through that cheap imitation of her, Kochou sorry excuse for security encryptions. Matsu saw that Minaka is thinking of upping the tournament date as soon as the first fifty Sekirei are ready and that he is planning on using the remaining Jinki as prizes. A knock on her door drew her attention, closing the windows Matsu gave the go ahead for whoever is knocking to enter. Miya entered the room holding a cup that she offered to Matsu, taking the cup Matsu wondered what Miya wants.

"I am here regarding our earlier conversation a year ago," Miya told Matsu getting the redhead to raise her eyebrows in response, recalling what conversation Miya is referring to. Setting the cup on the table next her computer monitors before going to her dresser and retrieved a small box which she gave to Miya who thanked her and left leaving Matsu to her own devices.

* * *

Miya is sitting on the back porch sipping tea when her heart picked up meaning Minato is near. Sitting next to Miya, Minato looked at the tree in the backyard.

"I found an apartment. It's a reasonable price and not far from the University." Minato told her getting Miya to frown at the news. She knows that Minato is currently in the engineering program at Shinto Teito University and is almost finished, he has a knack for building things.

"That's good to hear," Miya said forcing the words. "When will you be moving out?"

"This evening. I called the movers and they'll be here in an hour." Minato told Miya getting her to frown again, _'that soon.'_

"It'll be lonelier without you here." Miya said taking a sip of her tea.

"You have Matsu," Minato pointed out getting Miya to chuckle.

"That's true," Miya said. "I'll run to the market and get some ingredients for our last dinner." She said needing to get out of the Inn to think about the news.

That evening Miya, Minato, and Matsu ate in silence. After dinner Minato did the dishes for the last time before grabbing his jacket and walked to the front door with Miya and Matsu who gave him a hug before he left. Miya closed the front door and leaned against it, she should be glad that Minato left instead she felt hollow similar to how she felt when the news of Takehito death reached her.

"Cowered," Matsu told Miya getting the older Sekirei to stare at her.

"What?" Miya asked.

"You're not betraying Takehito." Matsu told Miya getting her to unleash her aura on Matsu who for once held her ground as she stared down Miya. "He would want you to be happy and not using his death as an excuse to deny yourself happiness."

"You don't know what he would want for me." Miya said increasing her aura that Matsu wanted to run to her room and lock the door but she didn't, she wanted her friend and former captain to find happiness so she stood her ground even though her survival instincts are screaming at her to run away as fast as possible.

"I know that he would be disappointed if he saw you now." Matsu said trying to fight her fear. "Don't deny yourself happiness." Matsu told Miya before leaving to go to her room.

Miya stood in the entrance way shocked at what Matsu said to her, _'what does she know.'_ She thought to herself before going back to the dining room to turn off the lights, after that she went back to her room to change. Miya couldn't help but think back to what Matsu told her, did she really use Takehito's death as an excuse to shut herself off from the world. Once in her nightgown Miya went to her closet and pulled out a purple box hidden towards the back, setting the box on the floor Miya knelt in front of the box before opening it.

Inside sat her wedding kimono, a white Kakeshita with a floral pattern that Takehito had bought her after she agreed to marry him. A paper sat on top of the kimono which caught her attention, grabbing the paper Miya flipped the paper over and saw it to be a note, the writing belonging to her late husband.

 _My dearest Miya._

 _If you're reading this, then I'm dead. I wish I could say I knew what was going through Minaka's head when he decided to experiment with the Jinki but I can't. It's weird to be writing a death letter but it needs to be done because knowing you. You'll blame yourself for my death and shut yourself off from the world._

Miya held back tears as she read his letter, it's like he knew what she is going to do. Miya read on.

 _It's ok to grieve the loss of a loved one and I know for a Sekirei losing their destined one is like cutting a limb off. Fortunately, you were never winged by me and that's ok. After you grieve, I want to find your Ashikabi and be with them. Those days of our marriage are the happiest of my life and I want you to experience it again. Don't let me death hold you back from being with your destined one._

 _I'll always love you Miya_

Miya cried as she finished reading the letter. Setting the letter back in the box on her kimono Miya grabbed her phone and called Minato. After the second ring Minato picked up.

" _Hello, Miya."_

Miya couldn't help but smile as she heard his voice again. "Minato, would you mind coming over for tea tomorrow?" she asked.

" _Sure. Is anything wrong?"_

"No, just want to talk about something that's been on my mind for a while." Miya told Minato over the phone.

" _Ok, I'll be over in the morning."_

"Great, see you tomorrow." Miya said smiling, "good night Minato"

" _Good night, Miya."_

After Minato hung up Miya closed her phone and put the lid back on the box before setting it back in her closet. Thinking about Minato made Miya's heart pick up and familiar heat spread throughout her body, opening the box that Matsu have her, she saw a black vibrator which she planned on using.

* * *

The next day Miya prepared tea and waited in the dining room for Minato to arrive. She planned on telling Minato about the Sekirei and their destined one, she wanted to give Minato the opportunity to choose on whether or not he becomes her Ashikabi. Miya informed Matsu of her decision and the redhead had a big smile on her face at the news and Miya told her not to interfere and to stay in her room while she spoke to Minato. Miya felt the heat return signaling that Minato is approaching and she took another breath to calm herself. Hearing the front door open Miya poured tea for herself and Minato just in time as Minato came around the corner, he wore his brown leather jacket that Miya liked and a black shirt.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Minato asked removing his jacket and folded it, setting the jacket on the floor Minato sat opposite Miya and accepted the tea.

"I wish to tell you something about myself." Miya said taking a sip of her tea, "something that may shift your perspective of me." Miya said preparing herself for the explanation of the Sekirei when Minato spoke up.

"That you're a Sekireri," Minato stated setting the tea cup down. "Number one to be exact." Miya looked at Minato with a surprised expression that Minato already knew about the Sekirei and about her being number one.

"How?" Miya asked schooling her features to one of neutrality.

"It's better if I show you." Minato said getting up and walked to her, "do you trust me. Miya?" he asked when he stopped in front of her and extended his hand. Miya looked at his hand then to his eyes, "I do." Miya answered honestly taking his hand, she couldn't explain it but she trusted Minato with her life. Minato grabbed his jacket and went to the front door with Miya in tow. Putting on their shoes Minato led Miya to the docks.

Arriving at the docks Miya stood in front of a large steel door with **No Trespassing** painted in bold on the doors and a keypad. Minato entered the code and the doors opened for them, Minato led Miya to one of the larger warehouses and turned to face her when they stopped in front of the door leading into the warehouse.

"This is my secret, Miya." Minato told her before opening the door and gestured for her to enter. Walking through the door Miya gasped as she saw an aircraft of unknown make and origin docked in front of her. Miya approached the aircraft and examined it, the aircraft is large and shaped like a U but has three prongs jutting out in front of the aircraft, two large cylindrical engines protruded from the back of the ship. The cockpit appears to be the middle prong, Miya saw two turrets, one on top of the aircraft and another on the underside. The aircraft is painted white and has red stripes on the prongs and on the bow, as well as the sides.

Miya heard a beep and saw a small machine come toward her. The machine is small reaching her waist in height, she saw a main body and two legs that have wheels helping the machine move. A large flat circular head that rotated and has a large lens that glowed a soft blue, perched on top of the machine's head are two antennas. The machine stopped in front of Miya and beeped at her unsure of how to respond Miya remained silent.

"T3 is asking who you are," Minato told Miya before introducing her to T3 who chirped and left. Miya looked to the aircraft in awe after T3 left. "Go ahead," Minato said after Miya eye the aircraft.

Approaching the aircraft Miya couldn't help but reach out and touch the hull wanting to see if she is dreaming.

"The Ebon Hawk belonged to me father." Minato said getting Miya's attention as she turned around to face Minato who looked at her. "I'm like you, Miya." Minato told her.

"I'm not from Earth."

* * *

 **A/N: And cut another chapter is done and we are moving on with the story. I tried my best with the spar between Miya and Minato, I hope it's okay. So Minato managed to survive a spar with Miya because of his experience fighting different sith users. Miya on the other hand is used to one shooting most of her opponents and is not used to fighting another person, also she may have underestimated Minato.**

 **I could have just gone with the "the force helped Minato win" explanation and be done with it which it did but that wasn't the only factor to consider in him surviving a spar with Miya.**

 **The only reason I'm telling everyone this is because I imagine someone is say that Miya should have won the spar between her and Minato. I could be wrong though.**

 **Have a good one everybody and don't forget to Praise the Sun.**

 **\\[T]/**

 **(I'm a dork and I own it proudly)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is a rewrite of the chapter, basically what I done is I've gotten rid of the wedding portion. After reading the advice from Azaira I went back and re read the chapter and I can't help but agree with their assessment of the wedding and everything. I'll be rewriting chapter 6 as well, it won't be a huge rewrite I'll just be adding some things in to replace the wedding.**

 **The next issue that I want to address is the issue of me repeating certain things or facts in the story. Forgive me for this, I'm trying to balance my academic writing with my creative writing and the two kind of blend together at certain points and I apologize for them. I never said that I'm a professional writer, I just do this more as a hobby.**

 **This chapter has a lemon in it. It is towards the end of the chapter; you have been warned.**

* * *

"I'm not from Earth."

Mia looked at Minato confused at what she heard.

"Follow me," Minato said after seeing her expression and held out his hand for her to take which she took. Minato led her to a ramp that led up to the ship, entering the ship Miya is led into what looked like to be the common area of the ship, taking a seat Miya examined her surroundings while Minato went to what appeared to be a small kitchen. A large console is in the center of the room with a few chairs scattered around the room, Miya sat on the couch directly in the front of the console.

Minato returned and handed Miya a cup of tea, while sipping the tea Minato spoke. "I come from a galaxy far from here." Minato explained while Miya listened. "A galaxy full of strife and hope."

"How did you end up here?" Miya asked curious as to how he found his way to Earth.

"From what me and T3 found out. The hyper drive took damage from a fighter the moment I made the jump to light speed." Minato told her, "I had to drop out of hyperspace quickly otherwise the hyper drive would have exploded. It would seem that I exited in this solar system. I've been here ever since."

Miya couldn't help but feel bad for Minato, she knew the feeling of being alone in an unknown place. "It was you who hacked MBI two years ago," Miya stated putting the pieces together in her mind. It would explain why Minato wasn't very open about certain things such as discussing his parents and about where he grew up.

"Yes, I had to know to what I was getting into." Minato said refilling the tea. "It was me who also saved Musubi and fought Yume and Karasuba."

"How did you know Musubi was in trouble?" Miya asked while taking in the information that Minato is telling her.

"The Force showed me." Minato said setting down the tea cup. "The Force is an energy field that is created by all living entities in the galaxy. It's what gives a Jedi their power." He explained to Miya who nodded in response and watched as Minato held his hand palm out to the cup and the cup lifted gently before flying to Minato. "The Force can be used by those who are Force-sensitive. Meaning they have to have a high concentration of midi-chlorians, they are small sentient lifeforms that exist in the blood and they share a connection to the Force."

"And you are one of these Jedi?" Miya asked finishing her tea and setting the cup down.

"Yes and no," Minato said putting his cup down alongside hers. "I'm what is called a Grey Jedi. I don't follow the Jedi or the Sith, I exist in the middle. I use both the light and the dark sides of the Force." He told Miya before looking to her and held out his hands. "Allow me to show you."

Miya placed her hands in Minato's who closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Miya also closed her eyes and she felt something in the back of her mind that slowly flowed through her, the feeling is unlike everything she felt in her life.

 _Opening her eyes Miya is surprised to see that she is no longer in the ship but in a courtyard. Hearing the sounds of fighting Miya turned around to see a young Minato roughly around the age of twelve fighting with a man, both Minato and the man wielded swords of some kind, the blades glowed a soft blue and she heard a gentle hum every time they swung the weapon and a sound almost like lighting every time the blades clashed._

 _Miya watched as young Minato fought against the older man and couldn't help but analyses his form and she saw a rough form of the same one he used in their spar. Young Minato blocked a strike but left his side open and the older man took advantage and struck, Miya flinched when the blade impacted against Minato's side. Minato clutched his side in pain and attempted to swing his weapon but couldn't as the older man struck again hitting Minato in the shoulder. Minato cried out in pain as he dropped his weapon and the older man swung again but stopped, the glowing blade inches away from his neck. Miya wanted to intervene but something stopped her from doing so._

" _Always recover after a block and remember to not expose your sides." The man told Minato deactivating his weapon before placing a hand on Minato's shoulder. "Always remember that in a fight. It's isn't always strength or skill that wins a fight. It's this," the man said while pointing to Minato head. "If you can't use your head in fight, then you won't win the fight."_

 _Miya couldn't help but agree with the man's statement._

" _Of course skill also play a huge part in a fight." The man said getting Minato to smile before a woman's voice interrupted._

" _Your forms are improving Minato."_

 _Miya looked to the woman, she is wearing a dark brown suit that clung to her figure with light brown highlights in certain areas such as the waist and the arms. The woman has brown hair that is tied into a bun with some strands coming loose framing her face._

" _Thanks mom."_

 _Miya heard Minato say and Miya looked at the woman more closely and saw some resemblance to Minato such as eye color. Shifting focus Miya looked to the man and saw that he looked like an older version of Minato even down to the posture, Miya assumed that the man is Minato's father._

" _I still think you should learn how to fight using a double edged lightsaber." Minato's mother said stopping in front of Minato. "It's easier than fighting with two lightsabers."_

" _Bas, fighting with two lightsabers is easier than fighting with a double one." Minato's father told his wife._

" _Says you, Revan." Bas said getting Revan to smile and chuckle._

" _I recall beating you in every – "Revan stopped what he was saying and turned around to face the sky behind him. Miya followed his gaze and saw a large ship appear from the clouds and immediately open fire, fighters emerged from the ship and flew towards them. A dropship landed in the courtyard and the doors opened and several men wearing black robes emerged from the ship. Miya watched as the men drew their lightsabers and ignited them, red blades emerged from the handles._

" _Bas, get Minato out of here." Revan told his wife before activating his own lightsaber and charged the group._

 _The scene shifted and Miya found herself watching Minato and his mother as they ran through what appeared to be a temple while avoiding troops and the blacked robed men who are fighting people wearing light brown robes. Soon Minato and Bas turned a corner and came face to face with three black robed men, Bas pushed Minato behind her and drew her lightsaber, two yellow blades emerged from each end of the handle. Charging the men Bas ducked under the blade of one of the men and blocked another, spinning her body Bas avoided a strike and pushed one of the men away throwing him off balance which she took advantage of and stabbed him._

 _Turning her attention to the remaining two Bas blocked their strikes and used the Force to push one of the men away. Turning around quickly Bas blocked a strike aimed at her stomach and used the handle of her weapon to hit the man in the face stunning him before stabbing him in the chest killing him. The man that Bas pushed away threw his weapon at Minato and Miya ran into the path of the weapon to try and block it but it went through her. Turning around quickly Miya saw Bas extend her hand at Minato and he flew towards her just in time for the crimson bladed weapon to miss._

 _Miya watched as hate entered her eyes. Bas aimed her hand at the man and purple lighting flew out of her hand which the man wasn't expecting, the lighting impacted against the man's chest flinging him into the wall killing him. Miya is impressed at Minato mother's fighting style._

 _The scene changed again this time showing the outside of the temple and Miya saw the Ebon Hawk docked on a landing pad. Next to the landing pad is a man wearing an orange jacket and holding two pistols._

" _Bas, I got here as fast as I could." The man told Bas._

" _You're here now." Bas told the man before looking to the temple and saw something, Miya followed her gaze and saw Revan fighting a man wearing black robes like the others but Miya could tell that something is different about the man. "Carth, take Minato."_

" _Mom!" Minato yelled._

" _Minato you have to live," Bas told her son before removing a necklace and giving it to Minato who held onto it. "Trust the Force and know that we'll always be with you." Bas told Minato before giving him a hug and pushing him to Carth who held onto him. "You get him off this planet Carth."_

" _I will," Carth promised her before leading Minato to the Ebon Hawk._

" _May the Force be with you, Minato." Bas said as the Ebon Hawk's engine turned on and the ship lifted off and flew away. Miya felt tears running down her cheeks, wiping the tears away in time as the scenery shifted once again. This time Miya found herself in the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk, she saw a fleet open fire on the planet. Hearing a cry of pain Miya turned around to see Minato leaning against the wall clenching his chest and crying. Miya wanted to comfort young Minato but she couldn't, she never felt more helpless._

 _The scene changed again this time to a large chamber that seated different members of different species. Miya noticed that all of the members are wearing light brown robes similar to those that fought with Bas and Revan, in the center of the room stood Minato and Carth._

" _We will not take Minato in to be trained." One of the members spoke._

" _Why?" Carth asked and Miya also wanted to know._

" _The boy has been trained in the heretic ways of his parents." Another member spoke up getting Miya to look at the man with disdain for calling his parents heretics, from what she saw Minato's parents were kind. "It would do no good for him to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. We must focus on this new Sith threat."_

" _My parents were not heretics!" Minato shouted getting everyone in the room to look at him even Miya. Minato clenched his fists tightly, "they were true Jedi. Not like you pretenders!"_

" _Your parents were heretics who turned their backs on the Jedi Code!" Yelled the same man who told them the Jedi won't be taking Minato in._

" _My parents followed the original Jedi Code! They had more right to call themselves Jedi than you!" Minato shouted letting his anger out as everyone in the room could feel the Force flowing through the boy. Before any of the Jedi could react Carth placed his hand on Minato's shoulder, Minato calmed down and left the chamber with Carth. Miya couldn't believe how strong Minato is. Changing again Miya found herself back in the courtyard she saw Minato sparing with his father, only this time the courtyard is destroyed and smoke filled the air._

 _Miya saw Minato standing over the bodies of two people, she saw them to be his parents. Their lightsabers destroyed, Miya watched as Minato picked them up and removed two crystals, a deep purple and light yellow before pocketing them and covering his parent's bodies. Miya followed Minato as he entered his parents room and sat down on the bed, she wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything will be okay but she couldn't. Minato stood up and went to the door but stopped and looked to a section of the wall, walking over to the wall Minato waved his hand in front of it, the wall opened revealing a passage, Miya followed Minato and soon they stopped in front of a large door that didn't have any locks._

 _Minato once again waved his hand and the doors opened revealing the armor that Miya recognized from her dreams, Revan's Mandalorian armor and robes. Approaching the armor Minato reached out and touched the chest piece, suddenly the scene changed to show a large hall with low lighting, then to a rocky barren planet, to the command center of an unknown space station, then to the bridge of a ship. Miya saw Revan fighting Bastila, only Revan used a red lightsaber instead of a purple one. Changing once again Miya saw Revan fighting Bastila once again, this time Bastila wielded a red lightsaber. The scene changed for the final time, this time Miya saw Revan and Bastila standing together on a dock overlooking a lake, Bastila wore a white dress and Revan wore a black suit, the two kissed._

 _Miya found herself back with Minato in the room, she watched a Minato cried. After crying Minato began packing the armor in a storage box and carrying it out of the room. Miya watched as Minato and Carth lay his parents on table made of wood, carrying a torch Minato lit the wood on fire. Miya watched the funeral pyre along with Minato and Carth._

" _I'm going to hunt and kill the man who killed them." Minato declared as he watched the embers fly away from the fire._

" _I don't think that's a good idea," Carth said looking to Minato who didn't look away from the fire._

" _I'll do it with or without you," Minato told Carth before looking to him. Carth could see hate in his eyes and he knew a thing or two about wanting the man you killed your loved ones dead._

" _Alright, I'll help." Carth told Minato._

 _Miya watched as Minato grew over the years honing his fighting style that combined both styles of his father and mother and his mastery over the Force, she watched as he visited different planets finding different holo's about his father. She watched him fight his way through the super dreadnaught to the Sith Lord, she saw him behead him and flee from the new ship and enter hyperspace. Finally, Miya saw Minato have a dream about Musubi and how he saved her and his fight with Yume and Karasuba._

Opening her eyes Miya looked at Minato in a new light, she saw how Minato walked the path of the Grey Jedi, never going to the light or to the dark but always in the middle. "I'm sorry about your parents," she told him.

"Thank you," Minato replied before standing up and going to the center console, he leaned on the console. "I've killed people Miya, is that who you want for an Ashikabi?"

Miya rose from her seat and went to Minato, placing a hand on his shoulder Minato turned around to face her. "I've also killed people," she told him referring to the massacre of Kamikura Island. "Despite that you're a good person Minato. An Ashikabi's origin has no bearing on them, what makes an Ashikabi is here." Miya told Minato while placing a hand over his heart, her heartrate picked up but she ignored it. "You're kind and gentle even after you lost your parents. You could have grown cruel but you didn't, instead you chose to be the person your parents wanted you to be." Miya told Minato as he took her hand in his.

"I can think of no one better to be my Ashikabi than you." She told Minato honestly.

"Will you accept me as your Ashikabi?" Minato asked moving his hand under her chin and lifting her face so she looked him in the eyes. Miya could see elements of both his mother and father in them and she saw love in them.

"Yes, will you accept me as your Sekirei?" Miya asked.

"Yes, I would be lying if I said if I said that I didn't find you attractive." Minato told her getting Miya to smile, a genuine smile not one that she used to scare her tenants. Minato moved first and Miya closed her eyes as she felt his lips against hers. A brilliant bright light emerged from Miya's back as her Sekirei wings emerged.

* * *

 **Izumo Inn**

Matsu is in the kitchen heating up leftovers to have for lunch. When Miya came to her and told her of her decision to wing herself to Minato, Matsu felt happiness for her friend that she is moving on with her life. Minato from her observations and conversations with him seemed to be a good person and she wanted to know how good he is in bed. The beeping of the microwave drawing her out of one of her fantasies that involved handcuffs, taking the bowl out of the microwave Matsu drops the bowl as she feels through the link that bonds all Sekirei that Miya is now winged.

Matsu has to grip the counter for support so she doesn't fall to the ground, Matsu's reaction to Minato skyrockets now that Miya has winged herself to him that she ignores the mess on the kitchen floor and heads up to her room to "relieve" herself.

* * *

 **MBI Tower**

Karasuba was in the process of cleaning her new sword when she felt through the link that Miya is now winged, the amount of power that Miya gains is enough to cause the nodachi wielder to drop her sword as she gasps. Turning to the window Karasuba smiles as she looks to the northern part of the city, in the direction of Izumo Inn.

Karasuba picked up her sword and resumed cleaning the blade with renewed vigor, she couldn't help but wonder who Miya's Ashikabi is. In the end it didn't really matter to Karasuba as she planned on tracking down the person she fought two years ago, the only one to beat her and she planned on winging herself to him or her. Thinking back to the fight Karasuba couldn't help but blush as she recalled how the person beat her and how she felt afterwards.

' _We'll see then who the strongest is, Miya.'_

In another part of MBI tower Minaka is thrilled that someone managed to wing Miya that he went down to the command center to ask who her Ashikabi is and sees a picture of Minato appear next to hers. Laughing to himself Minaka is excited that Miya is now a part of the game that is set to take place as soon as the first fifty Sekirei are ready, which will be in roughly two years.

Takami on the other hand couldn't believe that Miya is now winged, it was always theorized that she couldn't be winged. Even Takehito couldn't make Miya emerge and he had been her husband. Pushing the thoughts from her mind she went back to adjusting numbers 104 and 105, Haihane and Benitsubasa for their roles in the new Discipline Squad that Karasuba will be leading. Now that Yume stepped down to train young Musubi.

* * *

 **Ebon Hawk – Common Area**

Miya's wings appeared translucent almost like dragon fly wings, small swirls could be seen in the wings that moved slowly. The wings have tapered edges given them the illusion of being sharp, they shined a brilliant purple. Minato could feel the Force flowing from and into the wings, it felt almost like being near an untapped area of the Force and Minato enjoyed the feeling flowing through him that when Miya opened her mouth to deepen the kiss Minato kissed Miya passionately. The passionate kiss causing Miya's wings to flutter in happiness before wrapping around Minato enclosing the couple in a ball of light, the wings vanished as soon as Minato and Miya stopped kissing.

"Pledge of my love and sword, shield my Ashikabi and sever those who wish him harm."

Miya said reciting her norito, feeling happy for the first time in four years Miya laid her head on Minato's chest, she could hear his heartbeat and she closed her eyes listening to the sound. During the kiss Miya could feel everything around her, she felt life and death, sorrow and hope. She felt the Force of everything around her and she wondered if Minato, her Ashikabi felt everything around him all the time.

"Your wings are beautiful, full of life." Minato told Miya as he held her close.

"Thank you," Miya replied before lifting her head to look Minato in the eyes. "When I kissed you I could feel everything around us." She told him getting Minato to look at her in surprise.

"You felt the Force?" He asked.

"Yes, it was beautiful." Miya said recalling the feeling.

"Can you still fell it?" Minato asked curious.

Miya closed her eyes and felt nothing. "No," she told Minato before he caressed the side of her face and smiled. Miya loved the feeling of his hand that she leaned into his palm and kissed it.

"It's ok," Minato told her. "What happens now?"

"Try to survive MBI and Minaka's insane tournament." Miya told him already dreading fighting against the little birds that she fought and killed to protect. Minato sensing Miya's displeasure leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"This is our time. Don't let thoughts of the future ruin it," Minato told Miya getting her smile and nod her head in response before she let him go and stepped away. Miya checked her watch and saw that it isn't noon yet.

"I want to go the cemetery," she tells Minato. "I would like to thank Takehito for giving me the encouragement to wing myself to you." Miya also wants to introduce Minato to Takehito. Minato agrees and together the two leave the Ebon Hawk.

"Matsu is going to want to see your ship," Miya tells Minato when they leave the warehouse.

"She will, as soon as she finds a better disguise than using a bandana to cover her head." Minato responds getting Miya to chuckle as she remembered Matsu wearing said disguise when she wanted to go shopping with Minato.

Arriving at the cemetery Miya leads Minato to a grave underneath a pine tree, Miya kneels down in front of the grave and wipes any leaves that land on the grave away. "Takehito, I found your letter and I wanted to thank you." Miya says while Minato stands behind Miya, feeling another presence behind them Minato turns around and sees a man. The man is wearing a black turtleneck with a lab coat, his silver hair sticking out in various directions giving the man a laid back appearance. Minato knows the man in front of him is a Force Ghost due to him glowing light blue.

"Miya," the man says getting Miya's attention. Turning around Miya is met with the appearance of Takehito, confused Miya looks to Minato for an explanation.

"He's a Force Ghost." Minato tells Miya, "they're beings who denied the Will of the Force upon death. They usually belong to Force Sensitive beings; he must have been Force Sensitive." Minato explains to Miya who looks again to Takehito.

"Takehito?" Miya questions slowly taking a step towards Takehito who smiles.

"It's good to see you again," Takehito tells Miya who sheds a tear.

"I'll give you some privacy." Minato tells Miya before leaving her to talk with Takhito.

Minato goes to a secluded area of the cemetery when he feels the presence of two more people.

"She's a beautiful woman, son."

Turning around Minato is met with the Force Ghosts of his parents. It's not the first time he's been visited by the ghosts of his parents, the first time they visited him his father told him of the various holo recordings he left behind. "She is," Minato responds looking to Miya who is still talking with Takehito.

"You make sure to treat her as your equal." Bastila tells her son.

"I will mom," Minato assures both his parents. "Why are you here?" he asks his parents wanting to know why they are appearing.

"We felt your happiness through the Force and wanted to see who made you happy." Revan tells his son, "aren't you going to introduce us." Revan asks his son who sighs quietly before walking over to Miya with Revan and Bastila following.

Miya sees Minato approaching with his parents that she remembered seeing from his memories.

"Miya, these are my parents. Revan and Bastila." Minato tells Miya stopping in front of her. Miya nods her head in acknowledgement at the two who return the gesture.

"Minato, this is Takehito." Miya introduces Minato to Takehito who smiles and nods.

"I'm glad that Miya found her Ashikabi." Takehito tells Minato, "Please look after her." Takehito asks Minato.

"We would like to ask the same thing of you." Bastila asks Miya.

Both Minato and Miya agree to look out for each other. Revan, Bastila, and Takehito smile before disappearing. Minato takes Miya's hand in his leading her out of the cemetery and back to Izumo Inn. Arriving back at the Inn Minato removes a necklace that he has under his shirt and goes to find Miya who comes out of Matsu's room and gestures for her to follow him to the backyard. Arriving in the backyard Minato takes ahold of Miya's hand.

"My father gave this to my mother. The day he asked her to marry him," Minato says holding out a necklace for Miya to see. A small purple crystal hangs off a silver chain going through the top of the crystal. "He wanted to show his love for my mother is stronger than kyber crystals," Minato tells Miya before placing the necklace in her hand. Miya felt the crystal heat up slightly just from holding it.

"I would like you to have it," Minato tells her, Miya accepts the necklace holding it close to her heart before being brought into a hug. "I love you, Miya." Minato whispers in her ear getting Miya to smile as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"I love you too, Minato. My Ashikabi," Miya replies after the kiss. "My husband."

Minato smiles and walks to the back porch with Miya and sits down on the back porch while Miya sits on his lap with her back against his chest. Minato holds out his hand and Miya places the necklace in his hand and she lifts her hair exposing the back of her neck, Minato places the necklace on Miya and closes the latch of the chain. Lowering her hair Miya sees the crystal sits just above her collarbone and she can feel a pleasant warmth emanating from the crystal. Leaning back she feels Minato arms snake around her waist holding her close.

"We should get married." Miya suggests as she relishes being held close by Minato.

"Aren't we already?" Minato asks knowing that a winging for the Sekirei is akin to a marriage ceremony from the reports that he read.

"By Sekirei customs, yes. But by human customs, no." She says thinking back to her own marriage to Takehito though she did that because he couldn't wing her and she couldn't show her devotion to him by becoming his Sekirei. That's when he suggested getting married.

"We have something far more powerful and intimate." Minato tells her and Miya moves so she is straddling him. "I don't want a piece of paper or a ring to define my love for you and Matsu." He says the last part while looking to a hidden camera that Matsu had installed roughly a year ago to better protect Izumo Inn from any intruders. On the other side of the camera Matsu is blushing and smiling when he said that he loves both her and Miya.

What Minato says also gets a blush out of Miya. "You know that Matsu is reacting to you?" she asks.

"I've known for a year," he tells her and leans in so his forehead is touching hers. "I also know about your threat to her and the hidden camera that she put in the bathroom, before you had her remove it." He informs Miya confirming her thoughts about him being much more observant than he lets on. Miya returned to her previous positon and leaned against Minato taking in his warmth and the love that she can feel coming from him, slowly her eyes became drowsy and she fell asleep against Minato not that he minded.

Being lightly shaken Miya opened her eyes and yawned before realizing that she fell asleep against Minato, getting off his lap she turned around to see him smiling at her and stretching out his legs. She's about to apologize but is silenced when Minato just smirks, noticing the warm colors in the sky Miya checks the time and sees that they are approaching nightfall and since they are married by Sekirei customs that means that tonight is their wedding night.

"Tonight is our wedding night," Miya says with a blush looking at Minato who nods but doesn't say anything as he doesn't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do. Miya tells Minato to wait for her in her room while she prepares for their wedding night. Minato complies and goes to her room and waits for Miya who stops by Matsu's room and tells her to not disturb her and Minato on their wedding night before going to the bathroom and begins to disrobe.

Minato is waiting in Miya's room when he hears the doors to her room open, turning around Minato sees Miya wearing a white robe with her hair down. Miya drops the robe and reveals her naked form save for the necklace that he gave her, Minato takes in her form, from her bountiful breasts to her hips and her slender form. Minato walks over to Miya and places a hand on her hips getting Miya to have goosebumps and shiver from his touch, placing his other hand on the side of her face Minato looks at Miya.

"You're beautiful," Minato tells her before kissing her. During the kiss Miya grabs his shirt and removes it before tossing it aside and begins to fiddle with his belt, finally undoing the belt and the button on his jeans she pushes them down first with her hands then with her foot once they are far enough down. Minato shrugs off his pants and is standing in just his boxers. Miya pulls away from the kiss and places a hand on his naked chest and feels some of the scars marring the flesh and kisses them, Miya removes his boxers and she sees his member standing erect and she can't help but blush, he's larger than she expected. Kissing Minato again Miya begins to stroke Minato's cock getting him to kiss her more passionately and groan as Miya picks up the pace.

Groaning again Minato picks Miya up bridal style and lays her on the bed, he begins to kiss her neck and gentle bites down causing Miya to moan as pleasure as Minato marks her as his. Moving down Minato kisses Miya's breasts including her nipple, Miya grips the sheets as Minato continues to kiss his way down her body. Closing her eyes Miya moans as she feels Minato kisses her upper inner thigh.

"Minato…" Miya pants as she feels his breath on her clit, Minato licks her and Miya gasps as he begins to work her with his tongue. Letting go of the sheets Miya places her hands on the back of Minato's head holding him in place as he continues to lick her, his stubble tickling her and at the same time providing pleasure as it rubs against her. Minato holds her in place as she begins to buck her hip, smiling Minato begins to work his tongue further into her and even plays with her clit with his free hand causing even more pleasure for Miya who is now panting.

"Minato, I'm…" Miya says as she feels her orgasm nearing the peak when suddenly Minato stopped getting Miya to open her eyes and mouth in protest when Minato kissed her passionately. Miya could taste herself on his lips and she loved it becoming more turned on, wrapping her arms around his neck Miya deepened the kiss and gasped when Minato inserted two fingers into her and began to move his hand in and out.

Minato didn't stop there as he used his thumb to play with the sides of her clit and he moved to her breast and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Miya squirmed in Minato's grasp as his hand continued to move in and out of her while he used his tongue to play with her nipple, Minato focused the Force to his fingers stimulating Miya's nerves. Miya gasped and gripped the sheets again as she felt pleasure unlike anything she felt before from Minato' fingers. Miya's orgasm slowly building once again as Minato continued his assault on her nipples and her pussy, the pleasure she is feeling is already better than any of her fantasies. Minato picked up the pace getting Miya closer to her orgasm and when Minato lightly bit her nipple that's when she came.

Crying out in pleasure Miya came hard, her walls clenching around Minato's finger as her juices came out drenching his hand. Miya closed her eyes she rode the pleasure the orgasm brought, her body jerking in the aftermath. Feeling something wet across her stomach Miya opened her eyes to see Minato bring his hand that it covered in her juices to her face and Miya opened her mouth allowing Minato to insert his finger in her mouth. Miya licked his fingers free of her juices which not only turned her on even more but also Minato as he cock twitched, pulling his fingers out of her mouth Minato is pushed over so he lays on his back.

Miya straddles Minato for a moment before biting her lower lip and smiling, leaning over Miya kisses Minato's neck before moving down placing kisses on his chest and on his abdomen. Minato soon feels Miya's breath on his cock and he looks down to see Miya give him a smirk before stroking him, now it's Minato's turn to grab the sheets. Miya sees this and smiles, happy that she is bringing pleasure to him, looking at his cock Miya leans in and licks the length of it starting at the base and moving to the tip and places a small kiss to the tip. Minato groans when he feels Miya's tongue, suddenly he feels more than Miya's tongue.

Looking down Minato sees Miya with his cock in her mouth, her head moving up and down slowly. What she doesn't fit in her mouth she stokes using her hand, she looks at Minato with the sexiest look she can muster and it seems to be working as Minato groans louder. Hearing his groans Miya's confidence grows as she takes more his cock in her mouth and moves faster, soon she is taking most of his length in her mouth and she enjoys the sounds Minato is making. Growing bolder Miya takes ahold of Minato's hand and places it on top of her head, seeing this Minato looks at Miya to make sure that she is okay with it and she responds with a nod of her head which does interesting things to his cock in her throat.

Minato slowly begins to thrust his hips up as his hand holds Miya's head in place, Miya in turn relaxes her throat allowing his cock to slide further into her throat. Miya trusts Minato so she doesn't resist when he begins to pick up the pace, in response Miya angles her back in such a way that she gives Minato a teasing view of her ass.

"Miya, I'm…" Minato pants but Miya doesn't react instead locks eyes with Minato. Maintaining eye contact with Miya, Minato grunts and with a final thrust he comes into Miya's mouth. Miya gags as she tries to swallow his cum, some of it spilling out the side of her mouth. Swallowing what she can, Miya removed his cock from her mouth making a wet slurp as it left her mouth, sitting straight up Miya wiped any excess spit and cum from the corners of her mouth before giving Minato a sexy smirk that Minato loved. Grabbing her hips Minato rolled Miya over getting a yelp out of her.

Minato kisses her once again, his hands moving over her ass getting Miya to moan into the kiss. Stopping the kiss Minato sits up as Miya takes his cock in her hands and guides the tip so it lines up with her entrance. Minato looks at Miya who nods and Minato slowly pushes into Miya, the saliva from her blowjob easing his entrance into her. Holding her hand Minato can feel her uneasiness so he sent a Force Heal to her getting Miya to calm her nervousness.

"You're so tight, Miya." Minato tells her as he feels how tight she is as he slowly pushes further in.

"Well, it's been four years since I last had sex." Miya explains blushing as she feels Minato inside her.

Minato nods understanding and moves in and out slowly, Miya moans as Minato slowly picks up the pace stretching out her walls. Miya moves her hands to grab Minato's ass edging him to pick up the pace which he does, Miya also rotates her hips in a circular motion getting Minato to groan. Minato plays with her clit as Miya begins to push back meeting Minato's thrusts, her breasts bouncing up and down as Minato continued to thrust into Miya and play with her clit. In response Miya moves her hands away from his ass to his chest causing her breasts to squeeze together, Minato felt her nails slowly move across his chest as Miya felt his cock hitting the entrance to her womb.

Biting her lip Miya pushed back even more against Minato increasing the pleasure she is already feeling. Then Minato found the perfect spot as Miya moaned even more and she grabbed the bedsheets as Minato continued to hit the perfect spot. Miya soon felt her orgasm building and reaching its peak.

"Minato," Miya panted, her voice strained as she tried to hold off her orgasm. "I'm… I'm… uh… oh… fuck…"

Minato loved the way Miya cursed and leaned down giving Miya another passionate kiss and Miya was undone. She wrapped her arms and legs around Minato as she climaxed, her walls spasmed and tightened around Minato, gripping him with even more force. Miya's juices sprayed on Minato's cock, arching her back Miya screamed out in ecstasy as the pleasure ripped through her.

Minato couldn't hold on anymore. His cock is already overstimulated from Miya's blowjob, and the feeling of Miya coming around him sends him over the edge. Gritting his teeth and letting out an animalistic grunt Minato thrust into Miya one last time and came in her, shooting his load into her womb. Miya gasped as she felt his warm cum flow into her womb, releasing another pulse of pleasure that prolonged her orgasm.

The couple held onto each other as they each rode out their orgasm. Suddenly Miya pushed Minato onto his back, so she straddled him with his cock still in her.

"We're not done yet, Minato." Miya spoke in a husky tone that sent shivers up Minato's spine and also getting him hard again. "We have to make up for lost time." She told him before raising herself on her knees and plunged down on his cock, Miya rode him and Minato responded to her eagerness and matched it.

That night Miya wasn't a Sekirei or Number 1. She was a woman, a wife enjoying her wedding night with her husband.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is short rewrite of the chapter, as with the previous chapter I've done away with the marriage portion and added in other things. Enjoy the added content.**

 **First off I want to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story, you guys are awesome.**

 **Once again this chapter has a lemon in it. I'll be letting people know which chapters have lemons, that way people who aren't interested in them can skip them.**

* * *

The following morning Minato awoke to the feeling of something weighing down his chest, looking down he sees Miya sleeping. One of her arms is draped over his chest and her lavender hair is sprawled out around her framing her face. Moving some of the stands out of her face Miya groans before tightening her hold on Minato getting him to smile. Recalling the night before Minato couldn't help but blush.

' _Never knew Miya could be so enthusiastic.'_ Minato thought to himself as he remembered some of the positions that she suggested during their wedding night. It was true that he didn't want a ring or a piece of paper to define his love for her, thinking back to his own parents they didn't wear rings. True they did have a marriage ceremony but they chose to show their love through actions.

Feeling Miya stir Minato moved and rubbed her shoulders as Miya yawned and opened her eyes, locking eyes with Minato she smiled.

"Morning Miya," Minato told her as she shifted her positioned so she rested her chin on his chest.

"Morning Minato." Miya responded with a smile.

"We should take a bath before making breakfast." Minato suggested while he tucked some of her hair behind her ears.

"We should." Miya agreed before placing a kiss on Minato's chest, rising from the bed Miya let the bed sheets fall off her giving Minato a view of her naked body as she walked over to the dresser. Minato groaned when he saw her naked form, rising from the bed he grabbed his clothes. Together Miya and Minato went to her private bathroom to bathe and to have some more "fun" at the behest of Miya.

Emerging from the bath Minato and Miya go the kitchen where Miya makes breakfast with the help of Minato. Sitting down in the dining room Minato sat next to Miya.

"I'm going to cancel the lease on the apartment I moved into." Minato informs Miya.

"We can move your things into my room." Miya tells him, "now that we're married." Minato holds Miya's hand and gently squeezes earning a smile from Miya. She decided to drop the subject of getting married by human customs, she likes what Minato said about them sharing a connection that is powerful and intimate and he his right. The connection between a Sekirei and a Ashikabi is indeed powerful and also intimate.

"Ok, I'll call the movers and meet them at the apartment." Minato said after finishing his breakfast and took the plates to the kitchen sink before heading to the front door with Miya. Handing him his jacket, Minato pulls Miya into a kiss getting her wings to emerge once again and flutter with happiness as he deepened the kiss. Ending kiss Minato holds Miya close.

"I love you," Minato tells Miya holding her waist.

"I love you too," Miya responds with a smile that Minato can't see.

"I'll be back around noon." Minato tells Miya letting her go and leaving the inn.

Miya watches Minato leave and the door close before going back to the dining room and sat down just in time as Matsu peeked around the corner.

"There is no need to hide from me, Matsu." Miya says without turning around to face Matsu. "Minato made extra for you." Matsu goes to the kitchen and comes back with a plate and sits down across from Miya.

"You seem happy," Matsu states in between bites and Miya smiles a genuine smile that Matsu isn't used to seeing.

"I am," Miya tells Matsu remembering the happiness that she felt when Minato proposed to her and their wedding vows. Blushing Miya recalled their wedding night and how he matched her enthusiasm.

"I didn't know that you're a screamer, Miya." Matsu said giggling and hiding her smile behind her hand. Matsu heard Miya's screams of pleasure last night and Matsu could only imagine what Minato was doing to Miya to make her scream like that.

"What was that, Matsu?" Miya asked with her eyes closed and smiling, unleashing her aura on Matsu. Matsu felt the temperature in the room drop, black smoke emanated from Miya and a hannya mask appeared behind her. The hannya mask is tilted down slightly giving off a more menacing appearance, black smoke drifted from the mouth and a black tar like substance flowed from the eyes. Matsu dropped her fork and couldn't move out of fear.

"Nothing, Miya-sama." Matsu choked out and even bowed which caused confusion in Miya as she reigned in her aura. The room returning to its previous state.

"There is no need to bow, Matsu." Miya told Matsu who emerged from her bow and looked at Miya.

"In case you haven't noticed Miya. Your power has increased and I don't want to piss you off." Matsu told Miya.

"How much?" Miya asked curious as she knew that the winging process can increase a Sekirei's power. What she didn't know was how much her power increased.

"Well you were always powerful, Miya. Now that you're winged, that power has increased." Matsu explained. "To put it simply your power was like a raging river being held back by a dam. Now the dam has broken and now it's like a raging hurricane." Matsu told Miya getting her to widen her eyes slightly before schooling her features.

"I see," Miya said before the sound of the doorbell got her attention.

"That would be my wedding gift," Matsu said rising to her feet and going to the front door leaving Miya alone. Soon Matsu returned with a brown parcel that she handed to Miya, opening the parcel Miya pulled out a marriage certificate.

"Congratulations on your wedding." Matsu told Miya earning her another genuine smile. "I took the liberty of changing your name as well."

Examining the certificate Miya saw Minato name and hers together, only her name is different. Instead of Asama as her last name it's now Revan. Miya smiled when she saw this, she is no longer Miya Asama, now she is Miya Revan, wife and Sekirei to Minato Revan a Grey Jedi.

"Thank you, Matsu." Miya told Matsu setting aside the marriage certificate that they need for legal reasons for later and looking to the redhead. "We need to talk about your reaction to Minato."

"Yes?" Matsu nervous of what Miya is going to say.

"You have my permission to wing yourself to him." Miya told Matsu getting the redhead to smile.

"Thank you, Miya-sama." Matsu told Miya once again bowing in respect and rising quickly already imagining the different "experiments" she could do with Minato on their wedding night.

"As you stated, the call can't be ignored forever." Miya told her, "on a separate topic. Do you have the formula for the _serum_?" Miya asked Matsu dragging her out of her fantasizing and look at Miya.

"Of course, but are you sure?" Matsu asked.

"It will be mine and Minato's decision." Miya simply said before looking to her friend, "and yours. Of course."

Matsu nodded in acknowledgement before finishing her breakfast and putting the plate in the kitchen sink and going up to her room.

* * *

Minato returned to the inn around noon with the movers. Directing them to leave his things in the dining room before tipping them and sending them on their way. Minato and Miya moved his things into her room, Miya had already boxed Takehito's belongings and stored them away in the basement. Miya told Minato to meet her in the dining room, arriving in the dining room Minato sees Miya sitting at the dining table with a black case in front of her. Taking a seat next to Miya, Minato held her hand.

"This is a serum developed by MBI." Miya said placing her hand on the top of the black case and opening it, inside is an injector filled with a clear liquid. "It prevents conception. It's designed for the upcoming tournament for the Sekirei. It lasts a year before needing to be re administered." She explained and Minato could already guess where the conversation is headed.

"I suggest I take it." Miya told Minato squeezing his hand. "I can't have our children be born with the threat of MBI ever present."

"I understand." Minato said bringing Miya into his arms which she melted into, placing her head on his chest and listening to his heart. "We need to make the world a safer place for our children to grow up in." Miya couldn't help but imagine a child with light purple hair playing with Minato, she smiled at the mental image.

"We both agree to this?" Miya asked looking up at Minato.

"Yes," Minato told her looking down and kissing her.

After the kiss Miya released herself from Minato hold and removed the injector out of the case before handing it to him. Taking the injector from Miya, Minato pushes the sleeve of her yukata up before placing the tip of the injector against her skin on the underside of her arm. Looking at Miya again, Minato places his thumb over the button. Miya nods and Minato presses the button and the injector does its job. After the injection Minato places the injector back into the case and Miya pushes her sleeve down.

"Matsu, you can come in now." Miya said over her shoulder and Matsu peeked around the corner before entering the room and sat across from Minato. Minato could see her struggle to remain seated as she fidgeted in her seat.

"As you already know Matsu has been reacting to you." Miya tells Minato, "I know that she will not be the last." She says holding Minato's hand getting him to look into her eyes. "Will you love us equally?" she asks.

Minato cups the side of her face and lightly kisses her forehead. "I will, all of you." Minato states looking at Miya then to Matsu who squirmed under his gaze. Miya smiles at his answer before looking to Matsu and giving her the go ahead for her to wing herself to Minato. Matsu crawls on the table and slowly crawls towards Minato, he would be lying if he said seeing Matsu crawl on the table towards him isn't a turn on.

The fire in Matsu is slowly growing the closer she gets to Minato, _'why is this table so long?'_ she thinks to herself. Her arousal also grows that her panties are soaked and dripping, finally she stopped in front of Minato. Reaching out to cup her face Minato slowly brings Matsu close, her breathing increases and finally she felt his lips against hers. Matsu cried out in ecstasy as he wings emerged from her back.

* * *

 **MBI Tower**

Back at the tower Minaka is having a field day when Minato's picture showed up next to Matsu and the computer registered him as her Ashikabi. Takami punched him in the gut knocking the air out of his lungs to prevent another headache from coming as she processed this latest development.

' _With number one and now number two winged. Minato is now the strongest person on the planet and also in the upcoming tournament.'_

Takami thought to herself when she left Minaka's office for the labs, recovering from the punch Minaka ordered the capture order on Matsu to be rescinded now that she is a part of his game. _'Minato Revan, I look forward to seeing how you challenge fate.'_ Minaka thought to himself with glee and went back to his musings.

' _Perhaps I can use this to my advantage.'_ Takami thought to herself as she rode the elevator to the labs. If Minaka is going to think of the upcoming tournament as a game, then Minato and his Sekirei could be considered the cheat codes. Exiting the elevator when it reached the labs, Takami started laying the foundation for her plan to hopefully put a stop to the upcoming tournament and Minato and his Sekirei will play a part in it.

' _If I can get Miya to agree that is.'_ Takami though knowing full well how difficult it can be to persuade Miya. Hopefully Miya, Matsu, and Minato will help her.

* * *

"Knowledge of the world, lend yourself to the defense of my Ashikabi." Matsu said her norito before kissing Minato passionately that he fell backward taking Matsu with him as she fell on top of him. Continuing to kiss Minato, Matsu ran her hands across his chest and began grinding herself on him. In response Minato wrapped his arms around Matsu and even ran a hand across her ass getting Matsu to moan. Suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat got their attention, stopping the kiss Minato and Matsu turn to see Miya looking at them with a smile on her face before she unleashed her aura on them, Matsu held onto to Minato out of fear while Minato just smiled at Miya melting her heart and getting her to retract her aura.

"I understand that you happy, Matsu." Miya told the redhead when her aura disappeared and Matsu relaxed but still clung to Minato. "But please refrain from having sex in the dining room." She told her sister wife.

Minato smiled at Miya and moved to kiss her before kissing Matsu again. Both woman sighed with happiness at the simple show of affection and leaned against Minato, soon the buzzing of a phone drew their attention. Pulling out his phone Minato saw one message, opening the message Minato scowled as he read the message.

 _Congratulations on winging both Miya and Matsu. I look forward to seeing how many others you wing when the game begins._

 _Also the capture order on Matsu has been rescinded. She is now a free woman, and tell her to take care of the Jinki._

 _M._

"Arrogant prick." Minato said after he read the message and both Miya and Matsu couldn't help but agree as they also read the message.

"I'll get you a new phone and install better security on it," Matsu told her Ashikabi taking the phone out of his hands and removing the battery.

"It would appear that Minaka has forgiven you for taking the Jinki." Miya said recalling what the text said about the capture order on Matsu being rescinded.

"Still, we should be cautious." Minato tells them both, "I would hate to lose either of you." He tells them both getting Miya and Matsu to smile and blush at his words.

"Agreed," Miya says before looking to Minato who looked at Matsu and kissed her again getting her bright orange Sekirei wings to appear again this time longer than before. Miya couldn't help but smile as she felt Matsu's happiness through the psychic link all Sekirei share with their Ashikabi.

Miya saw Minato pull out the injector again and eject the capsule and reload it. Matsu offered her arm to him and he injected Matsu, putting the injector away Minato informed Miya that he'll be taking Matsu to the docks, Miya nodded and left the two alone to go and prepare lunch. Minato and Matsu went to her room and he explained his situation to Matsu who nodded in understatement. As it turns out, Matsu like Miya saw Minato's memories and she drooled at the sight of the unknown technology that he possesses and also his fighting abilities. Matsu hacked into MBI satellites and uploaded her program that will shut them down for about three hours before leaving Izumo Inn for first time in two years with Minato after they had lunch.

Leaving the Inn Matsu held onto Minato's hand for security as her paranoia kicked into overdrive, Minato squeezed her hand to reassure that she is safe with him. Onlookers gave them jealous looks, men would look at Minato with envy wondering how he got a beauty like Matsu, and women gave Matsu jealous looks for being near Minato. Minato and Matsu ignored the looks they received and walked in a random direction to throw off any tails they might have, after an hour of walking Minato whispered to Matsu that they are going to docks.

Matsu didn't acknowledge him as she pulled out a phone from between her breasts causing Minato to blush at the sight which bright joy to Matsu that she can excite him. Pressing the on screen button the MBI satellites went offline as her program did its job. Minato and Matsu went to the docks keeping an eye out for any MBI personal, finally arriving at the docks without any issues. Entering the warehouse Minato saw Matsu's eyes open widely when she saw his ship, running to the ship Matsu ran her hands over the hull of the ship and did a full circle around the ship making sure to examine every part of it.

Once Matsu returned to him, he took her hand and led her into the ship. Entering the ship Matsu repeated what she did outside and examined every room of the ship, making note of key systems and the engine room. Then Minato introduced T3, Matsu immediately went up to the service droid and began examining it even striking up a conversation with T3. Minato watched Matsu with amusement as she talked with T3, finishing her conversation with T3 Matsu went to the cargo hold and examined the various tools and even the swoop bike.

Seeing a tarp covered object in the corner of the hold Matsu goes to it and removes the tarp revealing another droid. This one being roughly the size of Minato and is painted a copper color, bits of the paint are scratched away showing the metal underneath. Matsu saw a hole in the chest exposing the inner wires and mechanisms.

"I've been meaning to fix HK." Minato says behind Matsu, "he was built by my father to assist him in killing his enemies. His official designation is Hunter Killer." He explains to Matsu who looks at HK and is already going through different metals that could repair the hole in HK's chest and what other improvements she can make to him.

After the cargo hold she went to the cockpit and took a seat in the pilot seat.

"This is amazing," Matsu spoke as she looked at the controls. Minato came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder getting Matsu to look up at him. He smiled at her then showed her what the various controls and buttons do, after the impromptu lesson Matsu left the pilots seat and went to the navigation terminal.

"May I?" She asked Minato who gave her to go ahead. Matsu placed her hand against the terminal and activated her abilities, Minato watched in amazement as a red glow surrounded Matsu, her hair floated as she closed her eyes. Matsu opened her eyes after a few seconds and looked at Minato before smiling and going up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss. Minato wrapped his arms around her waist bringing Matsu closer as her wings emerged and fluttered happily as the kiss went on and disappeared when the kiss ended.

"The Ebon Hawk is a beautiful ship," Matsu says.

"I modified her over the years." Minato tells her, "Added the second turret on the underside and even replaced the old turret with a rapid fire one. Replaced the engines and even installed a new hyper drive." Minato lists the various modifications that he's made to the ship over the years, Matsu listens to every word. Minato checks the time and sees that roughly an hour remains before the satellites come back online, deciding to leave Matsu to her own devices while he went to his room and began to dig through his trunk looking for a particular item.

"There you are," Minato says after finding the item he's looking for. In his hands is a large crystal that is clear enough to see through it. Minato remembers finding the large kyber crystal in a crystal cave that he liberated from the Sith, he wasn't sure what compelled him to keep the crystal but now he's glad that he did. Sitting on the floor of his him Minato crossed his legs and held the crystal in his hands on his lap and closed his eyes, concentrating on the crystal in his lap Minato thought of Miya and Matsu, their smiles, laughter, and love that he could feel through the Force and the link. Focusing those thoughts towards the kyber crystal in his lap, the crystal floated in the air in front of him and slowly changed color from a clear color to a light blue color, once the color change is complete the crystal floats back down and rests on Minato's lap.

Small cracks begin to appear on the crystal and soon more and more appear snaking across the crystal like a spider web. Soon the crystal shatters sending smaller pieces in every direction but stop before hitting anything and float back to Minato before setting down on the floor in front of him.

"Beuatiful…"

Minato slowly opens his eyes and sees Matsu in the doorway, she had been exploring the ship when she felt Minato's love and she went to find him and saw him sitting him on the floor with his eyes closed and a large crystal floating in front of him. Deciding to not interfere she watched the scene unfold. Minato picked up one of the smaller pieces and went to the cargo hold with Matsu following him wondering what he's up to. Going to workbench after entering the cargo hold Minato grabs a small plasma drill and makes a small hole in the crystal near the top and grabs a silver chain making a necklace similar to Miya's but with a blue crystal instead of purple.

Turning around he tells Matsu to turn around and lift her hair which she does, Minato places the necklace on Matsu and closes the latch securing the necklace in place. Matsu holds the crystal up close examining it and she notices that it has a pleasant warmth.

"This is my wedding gift to you, Matsu." Minato tells her getting a smile from Matsu as she turns to kiss him.

"I love you, Matsu." He tells Matsu and moves to give her another kiss before the sound of an alarm goes off letting the both of them know that the MBI satellites are about to come back online. Minato and Matsu leave the hanger much to Matsu's disappointment as she wanted to thoroughly explore the ship and see all that the ship has to offer, Minato told her that he'll be bringing T3 and HK back to the Inn which seems to brighten her mood as they head back to the Inn just in time as the satellites come back online and resume tracking Matsu.

Returning to the Inn the couple see Miya waiting for them in the dining room with dinner fully prepared, while eating Miya notices that Matsu is wearing a necklace similar to her and she smiles knowing what it means. After dinner Miya leaves for her room leaving the two alone to enjoy their wedding night. Matsu leaned in and whispered in Minato's ear getting him to blush but nod which made Matsu smile as she left for her room to get ready for Minato. Minato put the dishes away before heading up Matsu's room, along the way he couldn't help but think about what Matsu whispered to him.

" _I want you to dominate me."_

Minato arrived outside Matsu's room and entered knowing that Matsu is waiting for him and upon seeing her he stopped in his tracks as he took in her choice of attire. Matsu wore a white lace bra and panties, she also wore white stockings that emphasized the curves of her legs and a garter belt. The white of the lingerie complimented Matsu's creamy skin.

"Do you like what you see?" Matsu said in a husky tone that excited Minato. Matsu struck a sexual pose that showed off her body giving Minato a tease which she enjoyed. Minato removed his clothes tossing them aside along with his boxers. Matsu's eyes devoured every inch of Minato as her eyes roamed over his body taking note of the scars and finally she arrived at what she longed fantasied about. Matsu licked her lips as she eyeballed Minato's cock already imagining the things she can do to him.

' _Now I know why Miya screamed so much.'_

Minato walked over to Matsu, his confidence evident in his stride and Matsu loved that about him. Finally stopping in front of her Minato placed a hand under her chin and tilted her head up so Matsu looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Matsu knew what he's referring too. Does she really want him to dominate her, the answer to that question is yes as she nodded her head in response. Minato leaned forward and kissed Matsu passionately, their tongues battling for dominance as their hands roamed over each other, Matsu ran her hand over his back and marveled at the muscles that only years of training can produce. Minato ran his hands over Matsu's back and over her tight ass giving them a squeeze that brought out a moan from Matsu, in response she pressed herself closer to Minato causing her breasts to be pressed against his chest and Matsu could feel his already erect cock against her stomach.

Minato broke the kiss getting Matsu to frown before he placed his hand on her shoulders and pushed down. Matsu bit her lower lip as he pushed her down to her knees so she faced his fully erect cock not an inch from her face wondering if it will fit inside her, reaching out Matsu wrapped her hands around Minato's cock and began stroking him. Minato groaned slightly at the hand job that Matsu is giving him, smirking Matsu picks up the pace and moves in to lick his cock starting from the base and moving to the tip. Hearing the sounds that Minato is making Matsu takes one of his balls in her mouth and sucks on it getting Minato groan at her actions and the pleasure that she is giving him.

Matsu let go of Minato's balls and inserted his cock into her mouth and slowly began moving back and forth, gag reflex's be dammed as she deep throated his cock. Minato ran his hand through Matsu's red locks and grabbed the back of her head stopping Matsu midway with his cock still in her mouth, looking up she sees Minato with a slight grin that sends shivers up her spine.

"You're too slow," Minato says before shoving his entire cock into her mouth. Matsu's eyes open widely and she gags when his cock hits the back of her throat but she doesn't try to pull back as Minato still has a hold on her hair holding her in place. Minato pulls back but doesn't pull out his cock so the tip is still in Matsu's mouth, Matsu looks at Minato with a lustful look and Minato shoves his cock back into her mouth and begins to face fuck Matsu.

"Gagkh! Gagkh! Gagkh!"

Matsu moves one of her hands in between her legs and inserts two fingers into her pussy, furiously moving them in and out as Minato continues to shove his cock further down her throat. Saliva begin to drip from her mouth and run down her chin even her mascara is beginning to run giving her a smoky look as black trails run down her face. Matsu is beyond aroused at this point, she enjoys watching porn and her favorite fetish is dominance, she loves it when the guy dominates the girl and makes her his so for Minato to take charge and face fuck her is the ultimate turn on for her. Feeling some saliva land on her breasts gives Matsu an idea as she pulls out her hand from her pussy and grabs her bra tearing it open and freeing her large breasts. Matsu runs the saliva that lands on her breasts over them giving them a sheen as she decided to go with the vulgar look before reinserting her fingers back into her pussy and running her other hand over her breasts.

Her juices flow out of her pussy like a stream that her panties and hand are thoroughly soaked not to mention the floor beneath Matsu and she doesn't care because she is enjoying herself with her Ashikabi, her husband.

Minato picks up the pace as does Matsu as she knows that he is getting to cumming and she hopes that he deposits his load into her throat. Minato pulls out his cock and Matsu immediately opens her mouth as he cums on her face, some of it landing in her mouth but the majority of it landed on her face covering her glasses. Matsu squirts when she feels his cum land on her face, her juices spraying onto the ground. Swallowing what landed in her mouth Matsu looks at Minato through her glasses covered in his cum disappointed that he didn't cum in her mouth but rather on her face. She reached up to clean her glasses but Minato's voice stopped her.

"Leave them, I like that look for you." Minato tells Matsu, authority evident in his voice making Matsu wetter when she hears it and she obeys him. Minato gestures for her to turn around and Matsu obeys so her ass is to him and she is facing the computer monitors and sees her reflection in the black screen.

Her hair is frazzled from where Minato grabbed her hair, she is also glad that she decided to wear black mascara. Black streaks run from her eyes to her chin from Minato's brutal face fucking and her sweat causing them to streak down her face, Matsu loved the look that is gave her, a vulgar look and she is thankful that Minato granted her request that he dominates her. Minato kneeled down and tore off her soaked panties and began licking her wet pussy causing Matsu to moan and squirm even more so after he inserted his tongue into her pussy.

Matsu went cross eyed as Minato continued his assault on her pussy and she loved every second of that when she came she squirted into his mouth. Matsu panted as she slowly came down from her second orgasm that Minato brought her using just his tongue and she could only imagine what his cock will feel like. Minato turned her head sideways and gave her kiss, Matsu is surprised when some of her juices flowed into her mouth and she loved how lewd it was. After the kiss Minato kisses her ear and gently bites down.

"I want to hear you scream, Matsu." Minato whispers in her ear and Matsu loves how demanding he sounds and she does scream when Minato shoves his cock into her pussy in one swift motion breaking through her virgin barrier. Matsu trembled in pain before feeling better as Minato sent a Force Heal to Matsu who turns her head to thank Minato but before she can utter the words Minato begins to move back and forth slowly allowing Matsu to get adjusted to his size. Soon Minato picks up the pace and Matsu responds by pushing back meeting Minato, she once again looks at her reflection and sees that her glasses are at the tip of her nose in danger of falling off and she didn't care right now she wanted Minato to pound her.

As if reading her mind Minato grabs her shoulders and uses them as leverage as his cock pushes deeper into Matsu. Her large breasts sway back and forth and together from the force that Minato is fucking her.

"Yes! … Yes! … Fuck me harder, Minato!" Matsu screams out as Minato hits the perfect spot and she goes cross eyed and her glasses fall off and onto the floor and once again she doesn't care, the only thing on her mind is how rough Minato is fucking her. "Make me yours!" Matsu screams out as Minato lets go of her shoulders and grabs a fistful of her hair and pulls back using them as reigns, Matsu squirts once again coating Minato's cock and the mats beneath them in her juices. Minato grunts as he continues to fuck Matsu roughly.

"Scream for me, Matsu!" Minato yells as he forces his cock into her womb getting the redhead's eyes to roll up into her head. Matsu squirts once again when Minato pulls back on her hair and picks up Matsu and pulls her close so her back is pressed against his chest, grabbing her neck and with a final thrust Minato cums in Matsu.

"Minato!" Matsu screams with her eyes still up in her head and her tongue hangs out of her mouth when she feels his warm cum enter her womb marking her as Minato's. Combine that with his hand around her neck Matsu squirts onto her computer monitors, Minato pulls out of Matsu and his cum starts to leak out of her pussy and onto the mats, a puddle of their combined juices form beneath them. Matsu jerks as she basks in what can be called the most explosive orgasm that the redhead Sekirei has ever had and will remember for the rest of her days. Minato holds Matsu close as she comes down from her high, both are covered in sweat and panting, when Matsu is fully in control of her body again she twists her head to kiss Minato and show her love for him through the kiss.

"Minato, that was …" Matsu says once she stops kissing him. Minato responds by kissing her neck.

"I know. I love you Matsu." Minato tells her and Matsu smiles.

"I love you too, my Ashikabi. My husband." Matsu replies and she does, she loves how caring he is to not only Miya but also her, she loves him and she can't wait to bear his children. Minato gets hard again when he hears Matsu's declaration of love for him that Matsu notices and smiles. "Ready for round two?"

Minato smiles and gets up carrying Matsu as he holds her legs open and walks over to the full length mirror that Matsu has in her room. Stopping in front of her mirror Matsu sees herself in the mirror, both their bodies are covered in sweat giving them a light sheen as the light in the room in reflected off them. Matsu's pussy is leaking Minato's cum and her juices, her white stockings and hair are damp with sweat, Matsu absolutely loves the way they both look and grabs Minato's cock and guides it back to her pussy where Minato thrusts upward getting her breasts to jiggle from the force. Matsu moans and tilts her head back when she hears Minato's voice.

"We still have to _experiment_ with your stamina, Matsu." He tells her as he begins thrusting upward. The two continue to "experiment" throughout the night well into the early morning, Matsu's screams of pleasure could be heard throughout the Inn and even outside.

Minato awoke to once again the familiar feeling of something weighing down his chest, looking down he sees Matsu asleep on top of him with a content smile on her face. Smiling himself he couldn't help but blush as he recalled their wedding night and how rough things got, _'she's definitely more active than Miya.'_ Minato thought and as if hearing his thoughts, the door to Matsu's room opened and entered Miya who looked at them both.

"Come to join us for some morning _fun,_ Miya?" Matsu said fully awake after hearing the door to her room open.

"I'm positive the entire neighborhood heard your _experimenting_ last night." Miya said getting both Matsu and Minato to blush wondering if they were being that loud last night. "Breakfast will be ready after you both shower." Miya said before leaving Minato and Matsu.

"Oh and Matsu. I didn't know you're a screamer." She said over her shoulder just as the door closed and Matsu blushed once again.

"We should take a shower," Minato told Matsu who agreed and got off of Minato who got up and got his clothes and walked to the door naked giving Matsu a view of his glorious ass. "I'll be waiting for you," he told her before he left her room and headed for the shower. Matsu smiled as she got a fresh pair of cloths and underwear, she wrapped a towel around herself and met Minato in the bathroom to see Minato in the process of applying shampoo to his hair, smirking she dropped the towel and joined him for a joint shower.

After their shower Minato and Matsu got dressed and went downstairs to the dining room to see Miya and their breakfast waiting for them. Minato sat next to Miya and Matsu sat on his other side, the trio began eating.

"We'll have to soundproof the Inn," Miya said in between bites and Minato agreed while Matsu blushed.

"We'll probably have to expand the Inn as the tournament draws near." Minato suggested getting the mood of breakfast to be sullied with the mention of the MBI tournament. Both Miya and Matsu knew that when the tournament begins and the Sekirei are released they are going to be busy in housing more Sekirei as Minato wings more and he will they both know it. With Miya and Matsu winged to him Minato is now a beacon for any unwinged Sekirei.

"You're not going to put a stop to the tournament?" Matsu asked curious as to why he doesn't when he has the power to and with Miya at his side they could topple Minaka and MBI.

"Right now Minaka has all of the Sekirei within the tower. If Miya and I were to start attacking the tower, what's to stop Minaka from killing all of the Sekirei?" Minato asked.

"I could hack the security system and prevent them doing so." Matsu suggested but then she thought of the security personal and the other scientists. Even if she hacked into their security system, she couldn't stop them, at best she could delay them and no doubt Minaka will throw everything he has into stopping Minato and Miya which would only delay them and give the remaining security personal time to kill the defenseless Sekirei.

"You thought of it just now didn't you." Miya asked getting Matsu to look at her sister wife, Miya cast her eyes downward and Matsu knew that she came to the same conclusion as she did. What Minato described sounded like a hostage situation and he is right, for now they have no choice but to let the tournament continue and they both knew that Minaka is crazy enough to kill the Sekirei, in his mind if he couldn't let his game play out the way he wanted it to then the game pieces shouldn't be allowed to exist.

"For now, we'll let MBI continue with the tournament." Minato said after he finished breakfast and poured himself some coffee. "When all the Sekirei are released, we'll attack then." Minato told them before taking a sip of his coffee and set the cup down before turning to Miya and kissed her. "I love you," he told her getting Miya to blush with smile on her face as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Minato." She said.

Minato smiled before turning to Matsu and kissed her as well, "I love you too, Matsu." He told her getting Matsu to also smile and blush as she copied Miya ad rested her head on Minato's other shoulder.

"I love you too, Minato." She said as she closed her eyes and relished being close to her husband. Minato smiled as he placed both arms around Miya and Matsu holding them close, he lost his family once and now he has a new family to protect. Minato is prepared to kill any who try to take his family from him after all he killed others in pursuit of the man who killed his parents and killed him as well.

"I'll handle the dishes," Miya said lifting her head off of Minato's shoulder and began gathering dishes. Matsu left for her room and returned holding a laptop and sat back down at the dining table. Minato grabbed his coffee cup and went to the back porch and opened the door, leaning against the frame he took a sip and looked to MBI tower in the distance.

Flying isn't the only thing Carth taught him, he also taught him tactics and to never underestimate your opponent. He usually taught him through playing cards, Carth used to tell him that just because he has the winning hand doesn't mean that he'll win, his opponent could have a hidden ace in their sleeve. That's why Minato didn't want to attack MBI right away as Minaka could have a hidden ace up his sleeve and right now that ace is the Sekirei currently held within the tower. So, Minato will adopt a favorite tactic favored by the SIth, wait and consolidate your forces until your enemy is complacent or weak and then strike.

Minato finished his coffee and went back into the Inn to help Miya with the dishes. For now, they will wait.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut, with that chapter finished the prologue is complete and the next chapter will be the start of the tournament and the introduction of the other Sekirei. I have the roadmap for the story already written out so I know where I'll be going with the story.**

 **There will be lemons for each of the Sekirei that Minato wings, there won't lemons every chapter but rather every couple of chapters. Also expect the updates to be slow from here on out, I have my final paper for my English class being assigned and I need to focus on that.**

 **Again thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story. it means a lot to me that people are enjoying this story.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**

 **\\[T]/**


	7. Chapter 7

The following weeks after Minato winged both Miya and Matsu were the most interesting, as it turns out Matsu didn't feel the need to be around Minato 24/7. Miya explained that it's because of the necklace that Minato gave her when she winged herself to him. As a result, Matsu never felt the urge to be around Minato constantly. As for the sleeping arrangements Minato would spend one night with Miya and then the next with Matsu this also included the day. Miya also explained everything that wasn't covered in the MBI files about the Sekirei and about the Jinki which she showed him. Minato agreed with Miya in the decision to hide the jinki and together with Matsu they built a safe that can only be opened by both Miya and Matsu and is linked to their biometrics. In the event that one of them is killed the safe locks down and can't be opened again. The safe is located in Izumo Inn and only Minato and his Sekirei know the location.

Minato consulted with Miya and the two decided to expand Izumo Inn. Using his money Minato bought the surrounding area around the Inn. Turns out with MBI buying out the various companies in the city many people are anxious to leave the city and are willing to sell their homes not wanting to live under the corporate thumb of MBI. So the Inn was expanded with more rooms and additional sections were added to the existing foundation, as a result the backyard became surrounded by the inn. Matsu also enjoyed her larger room.

Minato kept his word and brought T3 to the Inn to the enjoyment of Matsu. Together they improved the security to the Inn. Minato made sure the Ebon Hawk is secure and with the help of Matsu they managed to improve the security to the docks and to the hanger housing the ship.

Both Miya and Matsu personalities slowly changed, Miya no longer acted like a prude and actually smiled a genuine smile that Minato enjoyed. She slowly became more open not only with Minato but also with Matsu, most importantly she lifted the ban on indecent behavior in the Inn much to the pleasure of Matsu. Speaking of Matsu, her perverted tendencies seemed to have calmed somewhat now that Minato is her Ashikabi, she's still paranoid but not to the extent that she was before where she wouldn't leave the Inn out of fear of MBI.

Minato also graduated from Shinto Teito University with a degree in Engineering, Miya attended the graduation ceremony while Matsu remained at the Inn.

Soon the trio fell into a comfortable rhythm after the Inn was expanded and enjoyed married life. Before they knew it two years passed and a shadow was about to be cast over the city of Shinto Teito and Minato would begin his dual with fate.

* * *

 **Izumo Inn**

In the basement of Izumo Inn Minato and Miya sparred with each other wanting to keep their skills sharp and to improve as well. Blocking a swipe aimed at his legs Minato countered with a Force Push pushing Miya away and onto her back which she immediately recovered from and charged Minato. Miya blocked a strike and thrusted the bokken at his chest only for it to be deflected by Minato but that didn't stop her as she did a reverse roundhouse which Minato dodged by backing away only to be put on the defensive when Miya charged once again.

Minato used a Force Push again pushing Miya away from him to give him some breathing room which he used by summoning another bokken from the rack on the wall. Now wielding two bokkens Minato now had more options to fight. Miya smiled at the sight of Minato using two bokkens and wiped the sweat from her forehead before taking a more defensive stance and waited. Minato made the first move and attacked, Miya blocked his attacks and retaliated whenever she saw an opening and she managed to disarm Minato by one bokken forcing him to use one for the time being.

Minato smirked at Miya and held out his hand reaching out with the Force and bringing Miya toward him throwing her off balance which Minato capitalized on. Miya regained her footing and ducked under the swing and immediately turned around aiming her bokken at Minato's neck while Minato did the same, both the bokken tips are aimed at each other throats ending the spar in a tie.

Both Minato and Miya relaxed and lowered their weapons before Minato reached put and embraced Miya giving her kiss that resulted in her wings appearing. After the kiss the two returned their weapons to the rack on the wall and left the basement to take a bath to wash off the sweat. Minato relaxed in the bath letting the warm water ease his muscles.

"Your form is improving," Miya says from behind Minato.

"As is yours." Minato tells Miya, "you're getting better at fighting against a Force user."

Shortly after the Inn was expanded Minato and Miya converted the basement into a training area complete with training weapons. It was after their second spar that Miya expressed her interest in seeing Minato fight her as he would other Force users, Minato was reluctant at first not wanting to injure Miya but she assured him that she can handle it. So during their next spar Minato fought Miya using the Force and she lost for the first time, a feat that even Karasuba couldn't do.

So now every time they fought Minato used the Force on Miya and she slowly got used to fighting him and even improved her own fighting style and even incorporated some of the styles that Minato uses into her own style.

"Thank you," Miya says finishing up washing his back before moving onto his shoulders and massaging his shoulders. Minato groaned as Miya massaged his shoulder and eased the tension in them, after the massage Minato turned around and gestured for Miya to do the same so he could do the same to her. After their bath Minato and Miya got dressed and went downstairs to the dining room which is now larger with a larger table in the middle. Going into the kitchen Minato prepares some tea while Miya remains in the dining room soon Minato returns to Miya carrying a tray. Setting the tray down Minato hands a cup to Miya and fills her cup with tea.

"I'll take care of the front lawn this afternoon." Minato tells Miya while pouring himself some tea.

"Hopefully we'll get some tenants soon." Miya says blowing the steam off her tea to cool it down. Minato knows what she is implying, in the past two years MBI has remained quiet on the Sekirei and they beefed up their security not that has stopped Matsu who viewed it as a challenge and after two sleepless nights she cracked their firewalls and gained access to everything once again. Minato offered to have T3 help but Matsu refused saying that they'll connect the dots that Minato is the person who hacked their servers four years ago and that they'll go after them with everything. So Matsu did the hack on her own.

"I'm sure we'll be plenty bu-." Minato stopped what he was going to say getting Miya's attention as she looked at him in concern and saw him looking in the direction of MBI tower.

"What is it?"

"It's starting." Minato tells Miya before Matsu comes running down the stairs and into the dining room with T3 on her heels.

"Minato, Miya it's –"

"We know, Matsu." Miya tells Matsu who is catching her breath.

"How many?" Minato asks looking to Matsu who walks over to him and hands him a tablet that she is carrying.

"The first fifty are being released." Matsu informs Minato who scrolls through the profiles pictures of the Sekirei. "They are being taken to different locations throughout the city."

"How many are being released in the north?"

"Ten. They'll be here in an hour." Matsu says before taking the tablet back and swiping the screen and showed it to Minato and Miya who nodded and went to prepare some rooms in the Inn.

* * *

 **MBI Tower**

Takami watched as the Sekirei are being led into the loading bay of MBI Tower, she looked to her tablet to make sure that the Sekirei in the loading bay are the ones being released. Once the final Sekirei entered the loading bay Takami cleared her throat getting the attention of everyone in the loading bay.

"Thank you all for coming. Shortly you'll separate into different groups and be taken to different locations in the city for you to seek out your Ashikabi." She informed the group who looked nervous which made sense since they spent most of their lives inside the tower but they've been taught everything they need in order to survive in the city. "You've all been issued your MBI cards to help you survive and to help in food expense. Under no circumstances are you to reveal the Sekirei tournament to anyone save for your Ashikabi."

"Once you leave the tower you're no longer to permitted to enter it once again." She told the Sekirei, some nodded and others looked around to hide their expression. "Good luck to you all." Takami proceeded to assign groups and which SUV they are going to be assigned to. Once everyone is assigned the groups headed for the SUV's.

"Homura, a word please." Takami addressed the silver haired man who has some feminine features. Homura stopped in front of Takami. "You forgot your card," Takami told Homura as she handed over a black card with the MBI logo on it and a small flame on the bottom. "Remember what I told you." She whispered.

"Thank you." Homura said before nodding to Takami and left to join his group. Takami didn't notice a woman wearing a short purple dress and long dark purple hair that is tied up who noticed the interaction and smirked before leaving the loading bay. Soon the bay doors opened and the SUV's left the tower.

In another part of the tower Yume watched the SUV's leave and head in different directions. She hoped that the little birds will find a caring Ashikabi and that they will know love.

"Surprised you didn't go with them."

"I already cleared it with the Director and Takami." Yume said still watching the SUV as they disappeared from her sight. Turning around to face Karasuba, "I'll be leaving with the second group when the time comes."

"Worried about Musubi? Karasuba asked already knowing the answer.

"I am," Yume comfirmed. "Even though I trained her I still worry about her. She's my twin after all." Yume had personally trained Musubi in hand to hand combat given her penchant to fighting without a weapon and for sharing in her dream to help the Sekirei find love.

"Hmm," Karasuba simply said before leaving Yume to her thoughts. She cared for her fellow Sekirei but found the notion of love stupid.

"You can feel it, Karasuba?" Yume said before Karasuba left, "the pull of our Ashikabi in the city."

Karasuba didn't say anything as she left the room leaving Yume alone. Yume knew Karasuba is reacting to the person that they fought four years ago along with Musubi and herself. Sighing to herself Yume looked out to the city of Shinto Teito and felt the pull of her Ashikabi coming from the northern part of the city.

* * *

Homura looked out of the window at the passing scenery, he watched the people on the sidewalk completely oblivious to the game that is starting and how their city is going to be a playing field for his kind.

"So, what did Takami want from you."

Homura stopped looking at the passing scenery and looked to the other Sekirei sitting next to him. "I forgot my MBI card and she gave it to me." He told Sekirei number 10, Uzume. She wore tight blue jeans that hugged her legs and showed off her ass, a pair of sneakers and a simple long sleeve shirt that has the sleeves colored purple and the rest pink with a yellow star in the middle. The shirt like the jeans hugged her frame and showed off her impressive bust, Uzume's hair is flowing down her back with a side ponytail set on the side of her head and she has brown eyes. In short Uzume is a beautiful young woman with a body that makes women jealous and grabs the attention of men.

"Never thought you'd be the forgetful type." She said while placing her elbow on the window seal and leaning on her hand. "By the way, who do you want for and Ashikabi. Male or female?"

"Female." Homura said without hesitation. He always wanted a female Ashikabi ever since his condition allowed him to switch between genders, besides for the past four years he's been a man even though he had originally been born as a female. He's now attached to being a man and he needs to find an Ashikabi soon to help contain his power.

"What about you?" He asks Uzume who shrugs.

"Doesn't really matter to me. As long as they treat me like a person and not like an object." She says looking to Homura then back to the passing scenery. Homura agrees with Uzume as he knows that not every human is capable of being kind and that's why he agreed to look out for the un winged Sekirei at the behest of Takami, also the promise of being introduced to Takami's daughter is a nice bonus. Homura only hopes that he is compatible with Yukari. Suddenly the SUV started to slow down meaning that they are approaching their destination, coming to a full stop the driver told them that they've arrived and "good luck".

Homura and the rest of the Sekirei in the exited the black SUV which took off as soon as they disembarked. The other Sekirei looked at each and gave a small nod before leaving in different directions to seek out their destined one leaving Homura and Uzume behind. Homura bid farewell to Uzume before heading to the northern part of the city, ducking into an alleyway he made sure that no one is looking before jumping onto the roof of a building and began leaping from rooftop to rooftop. His destination, Izumo Inn.

Homura felt the presence of someone following him and quickly turned around to see Uzume following him. Stopping on a rooftop he waited for Uzume to catch up. "Why are you following me?" he asked the brunette once she landed in front of him.

"I wasn't following you." Uzume says while Homura looks at her with disbelief. "I was following the call. It's coming from the north." She tells Homura after seeing his look, Homura can believe that as the call usually happens when a Sekirei senses her Ashikabi and that can occur when they are close to their destined one or when they have a high compatibly with their Ashikabi that they can sense them over long distances.

"Since we're heading in the same direction, shall we travel together?" Humura asks.

"I suppose; it will make the journey less boring." Uzume says after pretending to ponder to question for a minute.

After the exchange Homura and Uzume resume their treck to the north, Homura expects Uzume to spilt off and search for her Ashikabi before he reaches Izumo Inn. To his surprise Uzume doesn't and stays with him, soon the two find themselves standing outside a large building that looks old compared to the more modern styles of buildings that neighbor the building, a large front yard with a sign saying Izumo Inn greets them and a wooden fence blocks their path. The building is two stories tall and has a rustic feel to it and Homura notices a small camera pointed at them and no doubt Uzume has noticed it too.

"How do you know about this place?" Uzume asks Homura as the call led her here but that doesn't explain how Homura knows about the place in front of them. Homura doesn't answer but pulls out a flyer and hands it to her. Uzume looks at the flyer and sees that it's advertising Izumo Inn, shrugging and handing back the flyer to Homura who holds it and opens the wooden gate and enters the yard with Uzume following him.

Before the duo reach the front door it opens to revel and man in his early twenties wearing black pants with a tan shirt and a brown leather jacket. The man has black shoulder length hair that is pushed back behind his ears and has brown eyes with hints of blue and a small scar on his upper lip. He also has a stubble that adds to his appearance, in short the man looks handsome and Homura has to fight off a blush for thinking that the man in front of him is handsome. Next to the man is a woman who appears to be in her mid to late twenties, she has long purple hair that is tied up in a French braid with the ponytail coming down and draping over her right shoulder, loose hair strands are framing her face. She also has reddish brown eyes and is wearing a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash belt.

Homura can feel power radiating from the woman, power that dwarves any of the single numbers power combined. _'Sekirei number 1, Miya Revan.'_ Homura thinks having been privately briefed by Takami before leaving the tower.

"I'll be back shortly after noon. Need to replenish our food stocks." The man tells the woman before kissing her and passes by them. Homura notices that Uzume is watching the man like a hawk and he knows that she is reacting to the man judging by her blush and heavy panting.

"Oh my, what brings two Sekirei to our home." The woman said catching Uzume off guard at being identified as a Sekirei. "Numbers 6 and 10 to be exact."

Homura doesn't answer but holds up the flyer advertising Izumo Inn. The woman simply smiles at the both of them and steps aside giving them permission to enter. "Please remove your shoes." She tells them as she passes by them and waits. Once the duo remove their shoes they follow the woman into what appears to be a large dining room with a large table in the middle and another woman sitting at the table with a laptop. Both Homura and Uzume notice the woman as Sekirei number 2, Matsu as she is sort of a legend in MBI tower as the only one to escape from the clutches of MBI and having stolen something personal from the Director.

"Sekirei numbers 6 and 10. Homura the fire Sekirei and Uzume the veil Sekirei." Matsu says looking from her laptop to the duo while the other woman disappears from the dining room. Matsu giggles as she eyes Uzume chest and licks her lips.

"Matsu, do try to contain your tendencies. You can _experiment_ with Minato tomorrow." The woman tells Matsu as she reappears carrying a tray of tea and cups.

"Of course, Miya." Matsu says with a smirk as Miya sets the tray down on the table and gestures for Homura and Uzume to sit before pouring some tea for them and handing them their cups.

"I'm Sekirei number 1, Miya Revan and that is number 2, Matsu Revan." Miya says introducing herself and Matsu before taking a sip of her tea. "We are the Sekirei and wives to Minato Reven, our husband and Ashikabi." She tells them getting Homura and Uzume's eyes to widen at the information that the two Sekirei in the room are already winged.

"He's the man who left earlier?" Uzume asks in between sips.

"Correct, you are reacting to him?" Miya states having observed Uzume earlier when her husband left.

"Yes," Uzume says not even bothering to deny it, plus she doesn't want to piss of number 1 by lying.

"We'll wait for his return before we discuss your situation." Miya says before taking another sip of her tea. "Since the two of you are here I can assume that the tournament has started?"

"Yes." Homura confirms in between sips.

"I see, would the two of you like to stay here while you search for your Ashikabi?" Miya asks the two of them. Homura and Uzume look to each other and consider it. For Homura, staying would allow him a place to recuperate after looking out for un winged Sekirei. For Uzume, it would allow to see what her future Ashikabi is like and it would save her from renting a hotel room.

"If the both of you decide to stay. I don't accept MBI funds, rather I ask you to help around the Inn." Miya added further sweeting the deal for the two Sekirei as they both agree to stay at the Inn. "Excellent, since you're now residents of Izumo Inn. I'll show you to your rooms." Miya said setting her tea cup down and gesturing for the two to follow her as she led them upstairs and showed them their rooms and gave them a tour of the Inn.

After the tour Miya left the two alone and wandered off, Uzume left to explore more of the Inn and to talk with Matsu regarding Minato. Homura went to find Miya to relay Takami's message, finding Miya in the kitchen in the process of preparing lunch.

"What can I do for you, Homura?" Miya asks without turning around surprising him. "Your footsteps are heavier than Matsu or Uzume and my husband." She tells him before turning to face him.

"I bring a message from Takami." Homura says noticing the way Miya tenses at the mention of Takami's name before relaxing.

"Whatever the message is, it will have to wait until my husband comes back." Miya tells him, "since I'm certain that the message also involves him. Am I correct?"

Homura nods while Miya smiles before enlisting his help in preparing lunch.

* * *

Hibiki and her twin sister Hikari are currently waiting to meet the man they've been reacting to for a while, Seo Kaoru. The twins have been reacting to Seo ever since Takehito introduced him to them and when he got fired he told them to seek him out when the game begins which they did, Hikari bought a cell phone and called Seo who gave them a location on where to meet. They've been waiting for an hour and so far Seo hasn't shown up.

"This is bullshit, if he doesn't show up in the next hour we leave." Hikari told her sister who didn't say anything as she ignored the looks from all the men. Hibiki isn't as busty as her twin is but she claims to have a great ass and out of the two Hibiki is the calm and rational one while her sister, Hikari is more impulsive and brash, preferring to rush into things and not think them through.

"I'm sure Seo will be here." Hibiki tells her sister after brushing off the advances of man. "I just hope that him being late isn't a sign of his ability to be a Ashikabi. We don't need a lazy one." Before Hikari can retort a man voice grabs the twin's attention.

"Pardon me ladies."

"Back off, creep. We're waiting for someone." Hikari says not bothering to turn around.

"I would but I can't help but wonder what brings the Lighting Twins to this part of town."

Hearing the nickname that the scientists from MBI gave them grabs their attention as they turn around to see a man in his early twenties carrying some bags of groceries. The moment they meet his eyes the twins feel a slight pull to the man not enough to match their reaction to Seo but enough to surprise them. They've heard that a Sekirei can react to different Ashikabi but they disregarded it as a rumor and nothing more.

"Who are you?" Hikari asks wary of the man in front of them while her sister is curious about him.

"I'm Minato Revan and Seo is an acquaintance of my wife." Minato told the twins who once again looked surprised at the mention of Seo but Hibari had suspicious of the man in front of them. Something that Minato noticed and decided to put her suspicious to rest. "6-foot-tall, short brown hair, always wears an undershirt and has a very laid back attitude." After hearing the description of Seo the sisters relax.

"How do you know him?" Hikari asked.

"Like a I said, he's an acquaintance of my wife." Minato answered before looking behind the twins at the café behind them and gestured to it with his head. "Allow me to buy you a drink while you wait for Seo." Hikari and Hibari nodded and followed Minato into the café, after getting their drinks the trio sat outside the café.

"I take it you know about the Sekirei?" Hibari whispered the last part.

"Correct, my wife worked for MBI as a security consultant. It was through Takehito that she met Seo and the various Sekirei." Minato informed them before taking a sip of his coffee. "I assume that the both of you are reacting to Seo?"

"Yeah, we've been for a while." Hibari answers taking little sips of her apple cider tea.

"You should explore the city, I'm certain that you'll react to others beside Seo." Minato tells them getting both the sisters to look at him to further explain. "No offence, but Seo is lazy, skirts his job duties and is late to pay his bills." He informs the twins and judging from their expressions Seo hasn't been truthful to them.

"How do we know that you're telling the truth?" Hikari asks with a slight edge in her tone.

"Ask him when you see him, he's a pretty terrible liar. He always looks up and to the right when he lies." Minato tells after he finishes his coffee, getting up to dump the coffee cup before returning to the twins.

"Hey!"

Hikari and Hibari look behind Minato to see Seo wearing a denim jacket with a fur collar walking toward them.

"Seo, it's been a while." Minato says once Seo reaches them, Seo immediately freezes up when he hears his voice.

"Minato… it's good to see you." Seo says as Minato turns around and faces him. the twins are now interested in what is going to happen.

"Same to you, Seo." Minato says with a smile, "you haven't been to the Inn in a while."

Seo scoffs at the statement, "I'll be sure to drop by once I get the chance."

Minato knows that he won't, not after Miya told him that he's no longer going to get free food and that he has to work for his food. "Remember what I said ladies," he said to Hikari and Hibari before gathering the bags full of produce and left heading back to the Inn.

"So, ladies shall we find a secluded place and commence the winging?" Seo asks after Minato leaves but the twins shake their heads and ask him about everything that Minato told them. Cursing Minato, Seo confirms everything that Minato told them about to be true which dampens the sister's mood.

Hibari looks to her sister and communicates with twin speech through subtle facial expressions that only twins can read. "Seo, we are going to explore the city and see who else we react too." Hikari tells Seo causing him once again to curse Minato.

"But what about-"

"Sekirei can react to others and we want to explore our options before we choose." Hibari says cutting Seo off. The twins finish their drinks and toss the cups into the garbage before returning to Seo to ask him something they're curious about. "By the way Seo, who is Minato?"

Sep sighs at the question before answering, "He's Minato Revan, Ashikabi to Sekirei numbers 1 and 2. He's also the first Ashikabi." He tells them getting the twins eyes to widen at the information. The twins say farewell to Seo and leave him standing outside a café cursing his luck.

Ever since Minato became the husband to Miya, Seo's guaranteed source of free food was cut off. The last time he went to Inn he expected free food only to be met with outright denial even when he tried to appeal to her by saying that Takehito would've fed him yet she still wouldn't feed him. Miya then laid out the new rules that he had to work for his food such as doing yard work and helping Minato soundproof the Inn. After that Seo stopped coming around to the Inn except for when he is really desperate. Now it seemed that the twins are reacting to Minato, sure they didn't say it but he could tell. For the third time Seo cursed Minato before leaving the café.

On a nearby rooftop both Hikari and Hibari are watching Minato from a distance. Since Seo told them that he is the Ashikabi to Sekirei numbers 1 and 2, they want to observe him and see what type of an Ashikabi he is and how he treats his Sekirei. Plus, since they reacted to him as well as Seo it wouldn't hurt to explore their options.

* * *

 **Izumo Inn**

Minato returns to the Inn and heads to the kitchen to unload the groceries and to see what happened in his absence. Entering the kitchen to see Miya finishing the dishes and setting them on the rack to dry, setting the bags on the counter he goes behind Miya and wraps his arms around her waist bringing her close. Miya relaxed in his embrace and placed her hands on top of his.

"What happened while I was out?" He asked.

"Uzume and Homura have decided to stay at the Inn while they look for their Ashikabi." Miya tells her husband. "Uzume appears to be reacting to you. I told that we'll discuss it when you return. Also Homura wishes to speak with us regarding Takami."

"Where is Uzume and Homura?"

"She and Homura went out to purchase some personal items to decorate their rooms, as well as some clothes." Miya says before Minato loosens his hold on her so she can turn around and face him. "MBI came by earlier to drop off their combat outfits. I wouldn't let them inside." She says before leaning up and kissing Minato who brings her closer and wraps his arms around her.

Ending the kiss, Minato helps Miya put away the food before heading up Matsu's secret room to discuss some things. Knocking on the secret door that led to Matsu's room and getting the okay to enter, Minato enters the dimly lit room to see Matsu in front of her various monitors typing away and T3 right next to her.

"Have you come to experiment, Minato?" Matsu says over her shoulder, "And it isn't even my day yet." She says finally turning in her chair to face him.

"Patience, Matsu." Minato tells Matsu as he walks toward her and gives her a quick kiss before looking to her monitors to see that she is tracking the various Sekirei throughout the city via the tracking program that MBI uses. "How many have been winged so far?"

"Out of the fifty, only ten have been winged." Matsu informs Minato turning in her chair to face the monitors and brings up a window showing the ten Sekirei that have been winged so far.

"How soon will the rest of the Sekirei be released?"

"According to MBI, not for a while. They're going to wait until the first fifty are fully winged before they release the rest." Matsu tells Minato while bringing up another window on a different screen this time showing twenty young Sekirei that are roughly five of six years old. "They are going to proceed with the process of maturing these twenty, as soon as half of the fifty are winged. That process will take some time as the Maturation tanks are limited and draw a lot a power."

"So we still have some time to prepare for MBI." Minato says taking a seat in the spare seat next to Matsu.

"Correct, between the three of us. We have more than enough power to take MBI."

"Still it doesn't hurt to have more allies." Minato said looking to a screen showing the blueprints for MBI tower.

"Does Seo count among those allies?" She asks with a smirk knowing that Seo isn't fond of Minato.

"Of course, the man knows his way around MBI and has dirt on them that will help us in the future."

"Also the more Sekirei you wing, the more powerful our little group becomes." Matsu says bringing up a profile pic of Minato on the screen in front of them with Matsu and Miya's pic underneath his, a line connects their pictures to his. "Your aura is already powerful and has already grabbed the attention of number 10, Uzume. Soon others will be drawn to you."

"You make me sound like a beacon." Minato says to which Matsu smiles.

"In a manner of speaking, you are." Miya's voice came from the door, turning around the duo see Miya standing in the room with a gentle smile. "The fact that you managed to make me react to you. Speaks volumes of your capacity as an Ashikabi."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you attract other single numbers."

"speaking of numbers, I ran into the Lighting Twins earlier while they were waiting for Seo." Minato told Miya and Matsu.

"Please tell me that they weren't reacting to that scum." Miya spoke while rubbing her eyes, how that man managed to give her a headache without being near her is always going to be a mystery to her.

"They are but I told them that they can react to the others and for them to explore their options before committing." Minato said to Miya who relaxed at his words. "I also told them some tidbits about Seo, things that they wouldn't have found out until the last minute." Both Miya and Matsu smile at the last part. They didn't hate Seo per say, it's just that the man had a habit of making everyone around him dislike him save for those that really knew him. Which sad to say is not many.

Like Miya and Matsu, Minato didn't hate Seo but saw him more of an annoyance and honestly everyone in the world has an annoying friend that they both hate and care about at the same time. And for the three of them, Seo is that person.

"A good thing too, as Minaka ordered that any Sekirei who are winged by Seo will have their MBI cards immediately shut down." Matsu added.

"I'll prepare dinner for tonight and then we'll talk with Uzume and Homura." Minato tells his wives before getting and kissing Matsu. "Keep T3 out of sight." He tells Matsu who nods and smiles at the droid who beeps in response.

Uzuma and Homura return to the Inn shortly before dusk each carrying different bags of personal items, such as clothes and bath supplies and some items to decorate their rooms. Upon entering the Inn, they are greeted by the smell of delicious cooking that makes their mouth water. After putting their items away in their rooms next to their battle outfits, the duo head back downstairs and enter the dining room to see Miya, Matsu and Minato eating, there are two plates set up for them.

Sitting down and dishing up their helpings the group ate in silence before Minato spoke up.

"Uzume, I understand that you are reacting to me." Minato says to Uzume who swallows her food before speaking.

"That's right, I noticed it the moment we left the tower." Uzume says setting her fork down and looking at Minato. "I felt a pull in my mind pulling me here and I followed it. The closer I got, the more noticeable it became and the moment I saw I knew that you're my destined one."

Minato looked at Uzume and saw the signs, constant blushing, rubbing of the thighs, and panting. He saw the same thing with both Matsu and Miya when he first them. Looking to Miya who smiles gently and gives a small nod. Minato rises to his feet and goes to Uzume and kneels in front of her, Uzume is now panting heavily due to the close proximity of her destined one.

"Do you accept me as your Ashikabi?"

Uzume doesn't respond and nods in response. Minato places a hand on her cheek and Uzume leans in and closes her eyes, their lips touch. Uzume wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss just as her wings appear and she cries out in ecstasy as the power and love from her Ashikabi flow into her as does his memories.

"By the veil of my contract, my Ashikabi's nightmares will be dispelled." Uzume said her pledge before smiling and kissing Minato passionately. Homura coughed getting the attention of both of them as they realized that they are in the middle of the dining room.

"Since you are newly winged, Uzume. I understand that you want to be with your Ashikabi but I'll have to ask you to postpone your wedding night. As Minato will be spending the night will me and tomorrow night with Matsu." Miya told her new sister wife. "After which you can have him."

Uzume frowned but perked up at the last part and smiled at Minato.

"I'll give you a gift after dinner." Minato told Uzume who nodded and smiled. After the winging of Uzume, everyone resumed eating and once everyone is done Homura and Matsu help Miya put away the dishes while Uzume went to her room and Minato went to his that he shared with Miya.

Uzume was in the process of changing into her night wear when she heard a knock at her door, opening the door revealed Minato who asked to come in and she made way for him to enter. Stepping into her room Minato turns to face Uzume and holds out the same crystal necklace that he gave to Matsu. Uzume takes the necklace and smiles before putting it on, having seen his memories she knows that the crystal is special having been made from a kyber crystal.

Minato kisses her and wishes her good night before leaving her room and heads back downstairs. Entering the dining room once again he sees Miya, Matsu and Homura waiting for him. Taking a seat in between Miya and Matsu, Minato gives the ok for Homura to speak.

"Takami wants to bring down Minaka and MBI." Homura states getting straight to the point. "But she can't do it alone and needs your help." He tells them.

"Takami has had plenty of opportunities to get _rid_ of Minaka." Miya hisses and Matsu agrees.

"Why now?" Minato asks.

"I can't say for sure, but she wants to ask for your help." Homura says looking to Minato and his Sekirei before pulling out a small piece of paper from his pant pocket and hands it to them. "This is the number of her burner phone, MBI can't trace it so you'll be able to talk freely." With that done Homura bows at the three before heading up to his room.

Minato looked at the paper in his hands handing it to Matsu. "Hold onto it, we'll decide what to do tomorrow. For now, let's head to bed." He tells Miya and Matsu who nod and leave for their respective rooms.

Already changed into his pajamas Minato laid down on the bed and waited for Miya, when she emerged from the private bathroom she wore a purple nightgown. Minato smiled as he opened the covers for her, climbing in next to Minato.

"Do you think that Takami is serious about bringing down MBI?" Miya asks while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I do, from what I read from her files. She's started losing trust when Yukari was born." Minato says while drawing designs on her back.

"We're already planning on taking down MBI. Perhaps we should include Takami, if her offer is genuine."

"We'll discuss It tomorrow. For now, let's rest," Minato says before kissing Miya, soon the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matsu is in the process of getting ready for bed when T3 beeped getting her attention, grabbing her glasses before going to her monitors to see that the motion alert has gone off. Opening the program on one screen and the exterior cameras to see Homura jumping from the Inn's roof onto the neighbor's roof and is wearing his battle outfit.

"Where are you going?" She said before yawning and telling T3 to see where Homura goes and to log it for her to see tomorrow before heading to bed.

* * *

Once Homura is far enough away from the Inn, he pulls out his phone and calls Takami's burner phone. After the third ring she answers.

" _Homura, how are you doing in the open world?"_

"I'm fine, me and Uzume are staying at Izumo Inn." He told her and he could imagine the look of surprise on her face.

" _Makes sense for Uzume to be staying at the Inn, since she's winged to Minato. But what about you?"_

"Miya offered to let the both of us stay while we look for our Ashikabi." He told her while looking to the tower in the distance. "I also got a job working as a host in a club."

" _In that case I might need to hire your services. Though Yukari will be ecstatic when I tell her that my friend works as a host."_

"I did it to increase my chances of finding an Ashikabi." Homura tells her while pulling out a cigarette pack from his jacket and inserting one in his mouth and lit it with a flame produced from his palm. "It's just a back-up plan in case I don't react to Yukari."

" _I understand. What's the news with Miya and her Ashikabi?"_

"I'm not sure, I gave them your number." Homura breathed out smoke and took another puff of his cigarette. "I get the feeling that they're planning something."

" _We'll just have to wait and see what happens. I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon."_

After Takami hung up, Homura finished his cigarette and incinerated the bud letting the wind carry the ashes. Looking to MBI tower in the distance, Homura could imagine Minaka standing on top of his tower wearing his smug expression. Wishing that he could march into MBI and throw a fireball into his face and toss him off the tower.

Extinguishing the flame in his hand before schooling his face and pulled up his mask that covered the lower part of his face. He still has to do his job of looking out for the un winged Sekirei.

* * *

 **MBI Tower**

Takami sighed as she put her burner phone into her skirt pocket and rubbed her eyes to chase away the fatigue. Earlier she had to finish the adjustments for Benitsubasa and Haihane before they could be allowed on the Discipline Squad with Karasuba, then she had to see five of the younger Sekirei into the Maturation Tanks. All the while Minaka just remained in his office and continued to spout his fate bullshit, Takami hoped that Miya and her Ashikabi agree to help her.

Feeling the elevator stop and the doors open, Takami stepped out and into Minaka's office only to find the office empty. Sighing she walked over to the private elevator that is in the back of Minaka's office and entered the code on the pad next to the elevator doors getting them to open. Stepping inside and pressing the button for the roof and waited for the elevator to stop, arriving on the roof and stepping out of the elevator she finds her ex standing the edge of the tower.

' _It would be so easy to push.'_ Takami thought as she crossed the roof and stood behind Minaka. The thought of pushing him off the roof is still present and she would if she was sure that he didn't have a parachute on him and the ever present threat of harm befalling her family wasn't there.

"How're things progressing?" Minaka asked while looking at the city.

"Twelve of the fifty have been winged. Out of those, four have been forcibly winged." Takami said the last part with disdain. She hopes that Homura is doing the job that she assigned him, but she knows that he needs his rest and can't be everywhere at once.

"In this game everyone is a player, besides the gods have no favorites." Minaka spoke before breaking out into a smile as he spread his arms out. "The game begins now and the gods will spectate and chose who their champion will be in this game of fate and love!" He shouted to the city below him with glee and conviction though no one heard him save for Takami.

"Is the Discipline Squad ready?" Minaka asked lowering his arms and finally turned around to face Takami.

"The squad is ready; they just need an Ashikabi."

"I have the perfect man in mind. Though he won't be available for a while as he is dealing with something for me." Minaka said pushing his glasses up.

"Whatever, I'll finish the adjustments tomorrow." Takami said turning around and headed back to the elevator, entering the elevator she pressed the button for his office and left Minaka to his thoughts.

Minaka watched the elevator doors close before turning to face the city. Reaching into his coat to remove a phone, he turned on the phone and looked at the screen showing Uzume and who her Ashikabi is. Chuckling to himself Minaka looked to the Northern part of the city, _'three Sekirei already. You are proving to be an interesting player, Minato Revan.'_

Swiping his phone screen to another screen which showed four people who have more than one Sekirei.

Minato Revan

Higa Izumi

Mikogami Hayato

Nishi Sanada

These four already have two or more Sekirei at their side and each of them are based in different section of the city. To the North is Minato Revan, Higa Izumi to the East, Mikogami Hayato to the South and finally Nishi Sanada to the West. Closing his phone Minaka once more looked out to the city scape with glee.

"The stage is set and the pieces are moving. Who will be the victor?!" He shouted to the city.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back after taking a short break from writing to focus on other things.**

 **Darthkratos24: Thank you for your insight about Minato's actions in chapter 2. I can only say that yes, Revan would just remove any obstacle in his way but this is his son and not Revan. Minato has already developed his own set of morals that differ from his father and having the Force Ghosts of his parents guiding him to prevent him from going down the path of the Dark Side helped him when he was hunting the Sith Lord. As I result I feel that Minato would have developed into his person that is different from his parents.**

 **I have also gotten some confusion about Mnato's last name being Revan instead of Shan. I'm going by Bioware logic for the naming. In all their games they always refer to the MC by their last name instead of their first name. Mass Effect was Shepard despite giving them a first name and in Andromeda, it was Ryder. DA: I is by their last name and in KOTOR they refer to Revan as Revan so by Bioware logic, Revan is the last name of the MC in KOTOR. Since we haven't gotten his full name I'm going with Revan as his last name.**

 **Hopefully that clears up why Minato's last name is Revan instead of Shan.**

 **With that out of the way. Here is the next chapter in the story. Also, any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I write and go back through to comb for mistakes. I don't catch all of them.**

* * *

Uzume stretches after waking up and checks the time to see that it's almost noon and moves to her closet to get her new clothes before heading to the shared bathroom of Izumo Inn. Entering the bath, she undresses and sets her clothes in the hamper on the shelves and sets her new clothes in the box cupboard. While setting her clothes away she notices another set of clothes as she grabs a towel.

Wrapping the towel around herself, she enters the bath and is greeted by her sister Sekirei, Matsu who is enjoying a hot bath.

Matsu's red hair is undone from its usual braids and now flowing down her back and her glasses are perched on top of her head. Dropping the towel before entering the bath. Uzume sighs in relief as the hot water washed over her skin and lowered herself deeper into the bath.

"Good afternoon, Uzume." Matsu said from her side in the bath.

"Matsu." Uzume replied closing her eyes and letting the warm water ease her muscles and wake her up.

"So, what are your plans today?" Matsu asked lowering her glasses back into place to better see her.

"I figured that I would spend some time with Minato then maybe explore more of the city." Uzume answered before grabbing a washcloth. "Hey, Matsu… what's Minato like?"

"As an Ashikabi, you mean?" Matsu asked looking at Uzume before smiling gently. "He's calm and is always there for us. He doesn't treat us like property instead he treats us like equals. Even though he is stronger than us and Miya." Matsu said recalling the past two years living with Minato. "You've seen his memories?"

Uzume nodded recalling the memories of Minato and how he isn't from earth. She still can't believe his power in the Force or the concept of the Force. She's glad that he's managed to stay under MBI's nose for two years, she shuddered to think what Minaka would do if he found out about the Force or Minato's ship or even his weapons. Hearing Matsu shudder drew Uzume out of her thoughts as he looked to the red head who is smirking at her.

"He's also good in bed and knows all the right places to touch to get us going." Matsu said making Uzume blush as she thought about his muscles when she winged herself to him. "You should have heard Miya on her wedding night. I never knew she could scream like that before." Uzume's blush deepened. "When your wedding night comes. Tell him what you wish for him to do and he'll do it." Matsu said before getting out of the bath giving Uzume a good look at the brain Sekirei's body and she has to admit that Matsu looks good.

Uzume is bisexual and admits that she wouldn't mind having a threesome with Matsu and Minato. The mental image that appears in her head makes her blush deepen until her face is almost the same color as Matsu's hair.

"I know that look." Matsu said chasing away the image from Uzume's mind as she looks to her sister, now wrapped in a towel. "Your imagining something fun with Minato, aren't you?"

Uzume doesn't answer but nods in agreement. "Your time will come tomorrow." Matsu said before leaving the bath area to get dressed.

"Hey Matsu, what's your opinion of the Force?" Uzume asked her sister wife as she was toweling off.

Matsu took a minute to compose her thoughts on the subject before speaking. "The Force is something that I struggle to understand even though I've seen the effects and his memories." The redhead said putting her glasses back on after toweling off and looking at Uzume still in the bath before smiling. "Then again we're a part of an alien species that use otherworldly powers."

"I guess." Uzume said relaxing in the bath. "Have you seen his ship?"

"It's pretty amazing and large." Matsu said with a giggle before getting dressed and leaving the bath.

"We're talking about the Ebon Hawk right?" Uzume called after the redhead but didn't get an answer and so she was left to her own imagination.

After the bath Uzume dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a green button up shirt with the top portion left unbuttoned giving a teasing view of her breasts. Going downstairs she passed Homura on the stairs and noticed that he looked tired so she didn't say anything as he passed by her on his way to his room. Entering the dining room Uzume was greeted with Matsu wearing her usual dress typing away with a tea cup next to her. Looking to the backyard she saw Miya hanging up laundry.

"Minato is in the basement meditating." Matsu said not taking her eyes off the laptop screen.

Uzume nodded her thanks before heading to the kitchen to make some tea for Minato before heading down into the basement/sparring room. Reaching the last step Uzume passed the laundry room and reached the doors to the sparring room and opened them gently as not to disturb Minato and his mediation.

Uzume saw Minato in the middle of the room sitting cross legged and floating in midair, his lightsabers floating in front of him and already dismantled. The two kyber crystals glowed brightly, deep purple and soft yellow floated next to each other. Uzume knew that they belonged to his parents and that he recovered them from their destroyed lightsabers and incorporated them into his own lightsabers. That way he always has his parents close.

Uzume saw Minato slowly float back down to the floor and his lightsabers put themselves back together and gently lay themselves down in front of him. "Hello Uzume." Minato said opening his eyes and rising to his feet. Approaching Minato, Uzume offered one of the cups filled with tea to him which he accepted.

"Thank you." Minato said before taking a sip of the green tea.

Uzume took a sip of her own tea before speaking. "What are your plans for today?"

"We're low on Sake and I was planning on refilling our stock in case Miya's old friend stops by." He replayed taking another sip of his tea.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure. It'll be more fun with company." Minato said finishing his tea and holding his hand out to his lightsabers, summoning them with the Force before clipping them to his belt. He noticed the way Uzume eyed the lightsabers and smiled before unhooking one of them and handing it to her.

Uzume smiled as she traded her cup for the weapon of the Jedi and Sith. Holding the end away from her and Minato, she pressed the button activating the weapon. A yellow blade of plasma emerged from the hilt; a gentle hum filled the room as Uzume smiled when she swung the blade slashing at the air before deactivating the weapon. Handing back the weapon Uzume followed Minato out of the basement where they put away the cups and told Miya and Matsu that they are headed out to refill their stock of Sake.

After Minato and Uzume left for the market Matsu saw that another Sekirei has been winged. Now whether it was by force or by their destined one is unknown till she finds out more about the winged Sekirei.

"Another forced winging." Matsu said after doing some digging on the newly winged Sekirei. She looked up to the second floor towards Homura's room and knew that the poor guy stayed up all night looking after the unwinged Sekirei and only just got back. She knew that he couldn't be everywhere at once to protect them. Closing her laptop Matsu went to the kitchen to pour herself another cup of tea just as Miya is preparing lunch.

"Any news?" She asked.

"Another forced winging." Matsu said as she poured herself another cup of tea. "So far that's sixteen out of the fifty that have been winged. It won't be long before the second half of the Sekirei are released." She said before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm worried about Higa Izumi in the east." Matsu said while Miya continued to make lunch. "So far he's winged six by force and has at least three more winged to his men or has enlisted other Ashikabi by blackmail."

"Are you worried he'd come after us?" Miya asked looking to the redhead as she drank her tea.

"I don't think so, but I wouldn't put it past him to use underhanded tactics to get at us." Matsu responded just as the doorbell for the front door rang. Matsu set her tea on the counter and went to the front door. Opening the door Matsu is greeted by someone that she hasn't seen in a long time.

"Kazehana." Matsu said with a small smile at the sight of her old friend and teammate in the first incarnation of the Discipline Squad. Kazehana is wearing a purple cocktail dress with an open design in the front that is held together by stands of fabric that form an X. Her dark purple hair is tied into ponytail with a small bow at the base of the ponytail.

Kazehana, also known as the Wind Sekirei and Number 3. For the past two years she has been known by a different name, The Drunk Sekirei. Ever since she confessed her love for the Director of MBI who then turned her down, since then Kazehana has never been seen without a bottle of Sake. Currently Kazehana is swaying back and forth holding a bottle of Sake which appears to be empty.

"Hey, Matsu. You look good." Kazehana greeted the redhead with a slight slur. "Is Miya in?" She asked and Matsu gave her a look that said "really". "Right stupid question. She's always in."

"Come in; don't want you freaking out the neighbors with you passing out on our doorstep." Matsu said moving aside to let her old teammate in. Kazehana stumbled into the dining room where Miya is already sitting.

"A pleasure to see you again, Kazehana." Miya greeted her old teammate and gestured for her to sit which she does next to Miya.

"Long time no see, Miya. How's it feel being winged?" Kazehana asks as the alcohol filled haze clears.

"It feels wonderful as does being married." Miya responds as she pours herself some tea. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see who your Ashikabi is." Kazehana says looking to Miya then to Matsu. "He must be quite the man to wing both of you." She says looking to Matsu who smiles then back to Miya who is also smiling. Not a pretend smile that she used to do, but a genuine smile that she hasn't seen from her friend in a long time.

It made her slightly jealous to see her leader so happy when she has spent the last two years pinning for a man who rejected her love for another woman that didn't even love him anymore.

"Sounds like an amazing man to make even you swoon." Kazehana said to Miya after pushing the feeling of jealousy down.

"He is."

"And you made quite the stir when you left MBI." Kazehana directed her attention to Matsu who shrugged as she took a sip of her tea.

"I saw a chance and I took it." Matsu said setting her cup down and looking to Miya. "I came here and haven't left."

"I know. You caused quite a stir in the tower when you got winged." Kazehana told Miya who didn't react to the news as she quietly sipped her tea.

"Are you reacting to Minato?" Miya asked her old teammate who grabbed a cup and poured herself some tea.

"That's his name, Minato?" Kazehana asked before sipping her tea wishing it was Sake. "No, I'm not reacting to Minato. Haven't felt the pull." She said the last part in disappointment as she wanted to find love of her own.

Miya was about to respond when the sound of the front door opening could be heard. Minato and Uzume entered the dining room each carrying a case of Sake when they spotted Kazehana sitting next to Miya and Matsu.

"Sorry for intruding." Minato told the group before heading to the store room with Uzume in tow to drop off the Sake leaving the three to continue their conversation.

"That's quite the catch you three landed yourselves." Kazehanda said after Minato and Uzume left the room.

"Thank you." Miya said after finishing her tea and looking to her teammate making sure to check for any signs of a reaction.

"Thanks for the tea, Miya but I got to go." Kazehana told her before rising to her feet and heading for the front door.

"Before you go, stay out of the east and south areas of the city." Matsu warned her friend. "The two Ashikabi there have already winged multiple Sekirei by force."

"I'll be sure to be on the lookout." Kazehana told the two before heading to the front door. Putting on her shoes Kazehana left the inn.

"Kazehana, wait."

Turning around she saw Minato holding a bottle of Sake which he offered to her. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Minato Revan. Husband and Ashikabi to Miya, Matsu and recently Uzume."

"Kazehana." She introduced herself to Minato before taking the bottle that he offered to her.

"Look out for yourself." Minato told her before heading back to the inn.

Kazehana looked back at the inn after Minato left and smiled slightly at his concern for her wellbeing. But as she told Miya and Matsu she'll be on the lookout. Looking at the drink in her hand she noticed that it wasn't the cheap brand of Sake but a top notch brand. Smiling to herself she went on her way to explore more of the city and the bars it offered to find her destined one.

In the back of her mind she felt a small pull toward Minato, not enough to warrant a full reaction but enough to make her aware that her destined one might be Minato. She looked back at the direction of the inn and felt something compelling her to go back but she ignored it by taking a sip of her Sake.

Back at the inn Minato is headed upstairs to wake Homura up and tell him that lunch is ready. Knocking on his door Minato is greeted by the sight of a groggy Homura. "Lunch is ready if you feel up to it." He told the fire Sekirei who nodded and left his room making sure to close the door behind him.

The two walked together in silence until Homura spoke. "How much do you know of the Tournament and the Sekirei?" He asked wanting to know just how much Minato knows and to determine what type of man he might be.

"Miya told me everything about the Sekirei, while Matsu informed me of the Tournament and the changes they made to it." Minato answered as they neared the stairs. "How goes your search?"

Homura was surprised that he would ask that. He figured that Minato wouldn't be concerned about him since he has three beautiful women and he is a male. He figured that Minato would be more concerned with them than him. "Slow, but it's only been a day and I start my job as a host this evening."

"How about your other job?" Minato asked when they reached the stairs and stopped to face Homura who now looked shocked that he knows about his other job of watching over the unwinged. "Matsu told me of your nightly activities."

"It's hard since I can't track any of the Sekirei." Homura admitted not liking how Minato knows about his side job of watching over the unwinged.

"You can always ask Matsu for help since she has access to the MBI tracking program." Minato suggested before heading down the stairs leaving Homura behind as he processed what he just heard before following him.

The residents of Izumo inn enjoyed a nice lunch courtesy of Miya for which they thanked her and went their separate ways to do their own things.

Matsu went back to her room to continue monitoring the unwinged Sekirei left throughout the city and to monitor MBI.

Homura went back to his room to catch up on some much-needed sleep from his previous night on patrol and to also get ready for his first shift as a host.

Minato and Miya took care the dishes and decided to train.

Uzume decided that she wanted to explore more of the city and was warned by Matsu to be cautious when entering the eastern and southern region of the city. Since they belong to Higa Izuma and Mikogami Hayato. After swearing that she would be ok and on the lookout for any other winged Sekirei, Uzume left the inn to explore more of the city.

Uzume exited the adult store that Matsu recommended for some personal items in preparation for her wedding night with Minato. Of course, she had them delivered to the Inn under her name, Uzume is actually a closet pervert who has a specific fetish that she discovered while in the MBI tower which she will reveal to Minato during their wedding night.

Stretching her arms above her head which drew the attention of the surrounding populace to admire her figure before choosing a random direction and walking.

She didn't know how long she walked but she found herself in front of a hospital which was strange since she didn't know anyone here. Checking her watch to see that its almost close to sundown and she wanted to see the sun set over the city before heading back to the Inn. Making sure to head to a secluded spot where no one could spot her, Uzume jumped to the hospital roof and sat on the railing admiring the sunset.

Suddenly she heard a voice cry out, "don't do it!" before feeling something hit her back and arms wrap around her. Unfortunately, the direction of the impact pushed Uzume forward along with her guest over the rail that she was sitting on. Quickly summoning her veils that formed a net that stopped their fall and eventual impact with the ground. The duo is now suspended in the air hanging off the side of a hospital which just happens to not have windows for which Uzume was thankful for.

Looking down Uzume saw the person who interrupted her view of the sunset. The person is a woman roughly in her early twenties with long blonde hair, light brown eyes, fair but also pale skin and also wearing a hospital gown.

"Are you ok?" Uzume asks the girl who is looking at the veils that they are resting in before looking to her."

"I should be asking you that! Are you ok? I don't know what led you to the roof but that's no excuse to kill yourself!" The girl yelled at Uzume surprising her and bringing a smile to her face at the concern for her instead of herself. Uzume commanded the veils to bring them back up to the roof which surprised the girl as she has never seen anything like it before.

Upon reaching the rooftop, Uzume spotted a wheelchair and had one of her veils bring it over so she could set the girl down. Setting the girl down into the chair Uzume recalled her veils before speaking to the girl.

"I was admiring the sunset." She said immediately clearing up the situation.

"Were you?" The girl asked still skeptical as to why she was sitting on the railing instead of leaning on it like a normal person.

"I was. I just got married and I'm looking forward to spending some quality time with him." Uzume added getting a quiet "oh" from the girl.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just I saw you sitting on the rail and it looked like you were about to jump so I tried to stop you."

"Which caused me to lose balance and fall off along with you." Uzume stated earning an embarrassed look from the girl.

"Not my finest moment." She said quietly before erupting into a coughing fit which started Uzume as she went to her side to help her in case she needed it. Eventually the coughing subsided and the girl took a deep breath in before breathing normally. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Uzume said laying a hand on top of hers to comfort her.

"Thanks, I sometimes come up here to get away from the doctors during my free time." The girl said looking over the city with a longing in her eyes.

Uzume noticed the look and decided to distract her. "I'm Uzume Revan." She said introducing herself and holding out a hand.

"Hidaka Chiho." The girl now named Chiho said before taking Uzume's hand and the two shook.

What the two didn't notice that in the shadow of the doorway leading to the rooftop was a man wearing a black suit taking a photo of the two shaking hands. Quietly closing the door, the man left the rooftop and sent the photo to his boss who called him.

"Sir."

" _Keep an eye on them. Higa will be pleased we've found another one."_

"Yes, sir." The man said before hanging up and heading to administration to see who the girl in the wheelchair is.

Uzume left the hospital via the front door after saying goodbye to Chiho and making sure that she made it back to her room safely. The two quickly became friends after clearing up the whole sitting on a rail attempted suicide debacle and began talking. Of course, Chiho asked about the veils and Uzume shifted topics to something else which Chiho didn't like but went along with.

Chiho asked about her husband and Uzume told her that he's not from around here and that he moved into the area two years ago. After that the topics shifted and eventually the topic of what Chiho is suffering from came up and she told Uzume the truth about her disease which it turns out is incurable and the only treatment isn't doing anything but slowing the progression of the disease.

Uzume felt like an ass for asking but Chiho assured her that it no longer bothers her and she still holding out hope for a cure. Immediately Uzume thought of Minato and the medical technology on the Ebon Hawk which is more advanced than anything on earth. Surely it could hold the key for a cure if not she could ask Minato to use the Force to heal her. Sure, it made Uzume sound selfish but she cared for Chiho as a friend.

Though they just had one talk Uzume felt a connection to her. If she hadn't reacted to Minato, she has no doubt that Chiho would have been her Ashikabi and she knows that she will make a Sekirei lucky but first she has to get better. So Uzume promised to visit her again soon before leaving.

Arriving back at the Inn just in time to catch Homura leaving the Inn. "Hey, Homura. On your way to your job?" She asked the silver haired man knowing that he is but decided to ask.

"Yeah, it's my first shift." Homura said while putting on his jacket.

"Well, good luck. Hope you get lucky and find your Ashikabi." Uzume said before heading inside and passing Homura.

Entering the Inn, Uzume if greeted by the smell of fresh food just calling out for her. Quickly removing her shoes Uzume went to the dining room and is greeted by the sight of food and the other residents of Izumo Inn talking and eating. Grabbing a plate and getting some food for herself.

"How did the exploring go?" Miya askes in between bites.

"Good, I ran into some unwinged and I told them to be careful when entering the eastern and southern parts of the city." She said before taking a sip of her tea.

"That's good. We don't need those two getting any more Sekirei." Miya said.

"I also made a friend in the hospital."

"Hidaka Chiho." Matsu said spearing a piece of meat onto her plate and surprising Uzume that she knew about Chiho. Then again it is Matsu.

"Yes, she's suffering from an incurable disease. The current medication she is taking is only delaying the disease." Uzume said before looking to Minato and sighing. "Is it possible for you to help her?"

Minato set his utensils down before looking to Uzume. "I would first have to see her and see what condition she is in." He told her and held up a hand silencing her when she was about to thank him. "I make no promises."

"I understand." Uzume said knowing that he will try his best to help her friend.

* * *

 **Italy**

Inside a small house on the outskirts of Italy two people sat opposite each other. One of the people is a well-dressed man with shoulder length brown hair and the other is a middle-aged man zipped tied to a chair sweating.

"Someone wants to talk to you." The well-dressed man says producing a tablet from his bag that he brought with him. Setting up the tablet on the nearby table which soon comes to life displaying the face of the Director of MBI who smiles at the man tied to the chair making the poor man sweat even more.

" _You left without saying goodbye, Dr. Harper."_ The Director of MBI tells the other man while the well-dressed man begins laying out tools from his bag that Harper can't see. _"I'm disappointed in you Doctor. I pegged you has a man with morals, but selling information about the Sekirei."_ The Director sighs before removing his glasses and rubs his eyes.

" _Just goes to show me that you never truly know what someone is thinking and what they are doing behind my back."_

"They offered me a lot of money." Harper tells the Director in the hopes of getting out of his current situation in one piece.

" _I know Doctor and your going to tell my associate who paid you for the information."_ The Director says as the other man approaches Harper no longer wearing his jacket and has his sleeves rolled up. Harper isn't too focused on his appearance but rather the cloth and gallon of water in his hands.

"I'll tell you what you want to know! Please let me go!" Harper yells at the screen and struggling.

" _I can't trust you Doctor. After all you betrayed the company so you could be lying."_

"I'm not. Plea-." Harper didn't get to finish his sentence as his chair was knocked over onto its back and the man covered his face with the cloth and began spilling water on his face.

" _Get what you can out of him."_ The Director tells the man as the screen flicks off leaving the man to torture Harper.

 **30 minutes later**

Natsu Ichinomi put the tools back into his bag and left the body of Harper in the living room. Exiting the house Natsu is met by two police officers who walk up to him.

"Home robbery gone bad." Natsu tells the officers before handing the both of them a large brown parcel from his bag and leaving the two to fix the crime scene. Entering his car Natsu sighs before lighting up a cigarette and taking a puff before starting the car and driving off.

Getting a call just as he pulls onto the highway Natsu answers the call making sure to use the headset so he can keep both hands on the wheel.

"Hello?"

" _Did you get the information?"_ The voice of the Director on the other end of line comes on.

"Harper sold the information regarding the Sekirei to Higa Izuma, Mikogami Hayato, and the U.S. government." Natsu relayed the information to the Director who chuckled.

" _This is good news! Did he tell you who in the government he sold the info to?"_

"The D.O.D." Natsu said passing a car and putting the cigarette butt out in the ashtray on the middle console.

" _I'll have someone look into Harper's friends in the U.S., in the meantime come back to MBI. I have another job for you Natsu."_

"Alright. I'll grab the next flight out." Natsu said before the Director hung up.

* * *

 **A/N: And cut, I know that Natsu is regarded as a clerk who works for MBI but it always bugged me how a clerk in the company got to be in charge of the Discipline Squad. Wouldn't it make more sense to have someone with a military or police background be in charge of the Squad instead of a clerk.**

 **So, I changed his background to be the person who handles all of MBI's wet work. His job as a clerk would allow him to travel to different branches of MBI without drawing much notice.**

 **Anyway, that's my reasoning for changing his job.**

 **See you all in the next chapter**

 **\\[T]/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the suggestions in the comments. Some of them are good and come close to what is planned for the future chapters. I won't say anymore than that because I hate spoilers.**

 **Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get going.**

* * *

Minato poured himself some tea as he watched the sun come up from the roof of Izumo Inn. Watching the light come over the city and being reflected in the windows reminded him of Coruscant when the sun rises on the city planet. Taking a sip of tea Minato looked to the MBI tower in the distance wondering what is going through the Directors head. From what Matsu was able to dig up, the Director's original plan for the tournament has been changed thanks to him. She couldn't find out what changed since it appears that he's keeping it off any computers which caused Matsu to pout.

"Best start making breakfast." Minato said to himself standing and grabbing the cup and kettle. Hearing the gate open Minato turned around to see Homura looking haggard. No doubt from staying up all night after his shift at the club and keeping all the unwinged Sekirei safe as best he could. Taking the ladder back down from the roof Minato went to the kitchen and washed out the kettle and cup before starting breakfast.

"Mornin'." Minato heard the only other male in the Inn say as he entered the kitchen.

"Mornin'." Minato replied looking at the silver haired man pour himself some water and lean against the counter. "Long night?"

"Yeah." Homura answered taking a sip of water. "The ladies at the club can be vicious when they want to be. I'm glad that the bouncers on duty keep them from trying anything."

"Well, you're quite the catch when it comes to the female populace according to Matsu." Minato said taking the pan off of the stove and setting it aside to begin working on the eggs. "Anything?"

"Nothing." Homura said with a sigh and taking another sip of water.

"I wish you luck." Minato said cracking open another egg. "How many?"

Homura gripped the cup he was holding tighter. "Five."

"You can't be everywhere at once. Even with Matsu helping." Minato said beating the eggs before pouring them into the skillet. "You can't save everyone. You can push yourself to try but if you fail. Then you'll end up blaming yourself."

"Sounds like you have experience."

"I was a soldier, I thought I could protect everyone." Minato said removing the eggs from the heat. "Protect those you can." He told Homura before preparing breakfast for the rest of the Inn occupants.

Homura thought about what Minato told him before he left the kitchen with breakfast. He knew that what Minato said was right in that he couldn't protect everyone even with the help of Matsu. Still it wouldn't stop him from trying to protect all of the unwinged. Drinking the water and washing out the cup before joining the others for some much needed breakfast.

After breakfast Homura went back to his room for some sleep but he needed to make a stop first.

* * *

"Homura?" Matsu said when she spotted him outside her room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I need help." Homura said and Matsu noticed that his skin is slightly pale and his covered in sweat. Quickly opening the door, Matsu led Homura inside and gestured for him to sit while she got her kit.

Homura examined his surroundings while he waited. The room is larger than he expected with one section of the room being dedicated to her computers, a bed on the other end of the room with rumpled sheets along with her dresser. Homura also noticed something near her computers, it was hidden behind the monitors but he could see the outline.

"Here it is." Matsu said getting his attention, she carried a large trunk and set it down beside him. "Remove your shirt." She said while opening the trunk and pulling out a harness.

Homura removed his shirt and Matsu set the harness around his torso and began hooking up wires to the back of the harness. Hearing the machine inside the trunk come to life Homura relaxed as the harness tightened across his torso and began to glow lightly.

"Your core is unstable." Matsu said reading the scans from Homura. "You need to find an Ashikabi to help stabilize your core."

"I've been looking but nothing." Homura said clenching his fists in frustration.

"It's been two days since you left the tower. You didn't expect to find them right away, did you?" Matsu asked while retrieving a small case and opening it to reveal several injectors. Taking one, Matsu showed the injector to Homura before injecting him in the neck which seemed to stabilize his core based on what Matsu saw. Color returned to his skin and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Matsu." Homura said feeling better.

"It's not a permanent solution but it will help the next time your core is acting up." Matsu said undoing the cables attached to the harness and removing the harness from Homura before handing the case to him. "This is a weeks supply." She told Homura as he put back on his shirt.

"Thank you." Homura said finishing buttoning up his shirt.

"Have you thought about Minato for an Ashikabi?" Matsu asked putting the harness and the cables back into the trunk.

"I prefer a female Ashikabi." Homura said getting to his feet and thanking Matsu once again before leaving and heading back to his room ignoring the gentle burning in his chest at the mention of Minato.

* * *

"Did you talk with Homura?" Miya asked Minato while drying a plate.

"He has a lot on his mind." Minato said while washing the dishes. "He's torn between finding his Ashikabi and protecting the unwinged."

"I understand that Matsu is helping him."

"She's doing what she can on her end, but he can't reach them all in time." Minato replied handing Miya the last plate and drying his hands. "It won't be long before we make our move."

"I know." Miya said looking forward to it and also wishing that she could see the Director's face when it happened.

"Uh, morning." A voice said behind them, turning around they saw Uzume with a case of bed head.

"Morning, Uzume. There is a plate in the fridge." Miya told the brunette who nodded in thanks as she headed for the fridge. Minato smiled at Uzume as she took the plate out of the fridge and headed for the microwave.

"I'm going to get in some training, care to join?" Minato asked Miya who agreed wanting to get better at fighting a Force user and sparring with a partner is better than alone. The two left the still sleepy Uzume alone with her food and headed to the sparring room in the basement.

Entering the room Miya and Minato went to the weapon rack and grabbed their weapons before taking their place on opposite sides of the mat. Minato struck first by running at Miya and swinging his bokken at her, Miya blocked it and struck at the opening but Minato avoided it and swiped at Miya's legs. Miya raised her leg avoiding the wooden sword and thrust her sword at him. Minato sidestepped the thrust and grabbed her sword arm and placed his left foot behind hers and pushed her onto the mat.

Miya quickly kicked him in the side allowing her time to get back to her feet in time to avoid a downward strike from Minato that she countered before going for an overhead strike. Blocking the strike Minato Force Pushed Miya back onto the mat, using the Force to enhance his speed Minato charged at Miya and swung his weapon downward but Miya quickly rolled out of the way and got back to her feet to parry a strike from Minato. Blocking another hit Miya got inside Minato's guard and managed to knock his bokken out of his hands but she knew that he's dangerous even without a weapon.

Dodging a swipe from Miya, Minato held up his hand and summoned his bokken back in time to block an attack from Miya and the two soon blade locked. Blade locking wasn't a new thing to Minato since the Sith liked to do it and spout their usual spiel, Miya on the other hand had limited experience since no one besides her fellow sisters back on the Sekirei home world could go toe-to-toe with her in a spar or in a fight.

The two wooden swords didn't budge even with the added pressure from both sides, the wooden blades remained locked until Minato moved to the side and Miya stumbled forward not expecting him to move. Taking advantage of the opening Minato swiped at Miya back throwing her off balance and allowing him to get more hits in before she recovered and began blocking his strikes. Minato used the Force to pull Miya toward him, throwing her off balance but she quickly recovered having gotten used to that particular trick.

Blocking an overhead strike from Minato and running to the other side of the ring to put distance between the two allowing her to gather her thoughts. Minato gave Miya a smile allowing her to catch her breath and recover before they continued. The two continued their spar for another hour before they decided to call it quits.

Miya put her bokken back with the others before leaving to take a shower while Minato stayed to practice more. Putting away the bokken, and grabing his lightsabers that he put aside. Minato steps into the center of the room and takes a deep breath before activating both lightsabers and got into a stance before practicing his forms.

Minato primarily used Form VII otherwise known as the Ferocity Form or Juyo, though his fighting style is different from the traditional form since he incorporates styles and stances from the other Forms that make him a more effective fighter. He actually started incorporating some of the other stances when he fought a Sith that could use both Ataru and Makashi, the way the Sith could use both Forms in combat threw Minato off and that nearly cost him his life.

After that he decided to study the other Forms enough to incorporate some of them into his fighting style. At first he wanted to use Niman like his father but at the time he was full of hate for the Sith and decided to use Form VII to fight. The use of his negative feelings helped, of course afterwards he would feel drained so he trained to fight longer.

Taking a deep breath Minato deactivated his lightsabers and left the basement to take a shower and head to the hospital with Uzume to see her friend. Getting a change of clothes and entering the bath, Minato is met with the sight of Matsu in the bath. Seeing him brought a smile to the redhead as he undressed and entered the bath with her.

"Making Miya sweat again?" Matsu asked moving to him and grabbing the shampoo on the way.

"She's getting better." Minato said taking the shampoo from Matsu and applying a handful to his hair. "In time she'll be able to stand against a Force user."

"Miya is the strongest out of all of us." Matsu said getting around him and applying some soap to his back.

"You're all strong." Minato said rinsing the shampoo from his hair and turning around to face Matsu and bring her onto his lap so she straddled him. "Stronger when it comes to technology." He said with a grin that disappeared when Matsu splashed water on him.

"What are plans for today?"

"Head to the hospital with Uzume and see her friend." Minato answered still holding Matsu.

"Be careful of Higa. He probably has people on the lookout for any Sekirei." Matsu warned him.

"I will be and I'll have Uzume with me." Minato told her making her sigh in relief.

"Just be careful." Matsu said before kissing him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Later." Minato told her breaking the kiss and making her pout briefly before she kissed him again and left the bath, giving him a view of her naked body. Drying herself off and wrapping the towel around herself before going to the shelves and getting dressed and leaving the bathroom.

Finishing his bath Minato left the bathroom and put his clothes in the hamper before heading to the dining room to see Uzume and Miya sharing a pot of tea. Seeing him brought a small smile to their faces as he sat next to Uzume and retrieved a cup, pouring himself some tea and taking a sip.

"When do you want to leave?" He asked Uzume.

"There's no rush. We can leave when you're ready." Uzume replied finishing her tea and setting the cup on the tray next to the tea pot.

"We can leave now." Minato replied finishing his tea and setting the cup on the tray. "Let me grab my jacket and we can go."

Grabbing his leather jacket and attaching his lightsabers to his belt and heading to the entrance to see Uzume putting on her shoes. After putting on his shoes, the two left the Inn and headed for the hospital. Walking through the city with Minato brought a smile to Uzume as she held his hand, she could see this as an actual date between them. It also didn't hurt that tonight is her night to be with Minato and she can't wait for it.

Finally the two made it to the hospital after encountering several unwinged and after convincing them that they weren't going to attack, Uzume warned them about Higa and his methods. The unwinged promised to be cautious before leaving to continue their search for their Ashikabi.

Entering the hospital Uzume led the way to Chiho's room. Entering the room Uzume went to Chiho's bedside who is sleeping. "Chiho?" The girl in the bed opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Uzume.

"You're back." Chiho said with a smile before seeing Minato at the foot of her bed.

"I'm Minato."

"He's my husband." Uzume said proudly and making Chiho's eyes widen at the news.

"Uzume has mentioned you. Pleasure to meet you, Minato." Chiho said holding out her hand to which Minato shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Minato responded and used the Force while shaking hands with her to see what is wrong with her. "Can I borrow Uzume for a minute?" Minato asked letting go of her hand. Uzume promised to come back and followed Minato out of the room to a secluded area that no one would be able to hear them.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Chiho is beyond my abilities to heal." Minato told her, making her frown at the news.

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Not without using techniques used by the Sith." Minato told her and held up his hand silencing her next sentence. "There is a diagnosis machine on the Ebon Hawk that could help in identifying her illness, and how to help her."

"So, we just need to get to the Hawk?" Uzume said placing a finger on the chin in a thinking motion. "We could ask her if she is able to leave the hospital."

"Does she know about you?" Minato asked curious.

"She saw my veils but hasn't brought it up again. I think we can trust her." Uzume said with conviction.

Minato smiled at Uzume. "I trust you, lead the way." Together the two went back to Chiho's room and saw her reading a book. Chiho lowered the book when she saw them enter her room again and Uzume went to her bedside.

"Chiho, Minato has a friend that has a private practice. Is it OK if we see her?" Uzume asked.

"The doctors say I can't leave the hospital." Chiho said setting the book on the table next to her bed. "Can you bring your friend here?"

Minato shook his head. "She is a very private person. Only takes elite clients, but I can call in a favor."

"How do you know a doctor that serves the elite?" Chiho asked having heard of such doctors.

"I helped her escape from an abusive relationship." Minato told her and Uzume knew that he's talking about Matsu. She wondered how the redhead acting skills were.

* * *

Sitting in front of her computers Matsu sneezed. "I wonder who is talking about me?" She said to herself before resuming her work on monitoring MBI.

* * *

"Oh." Chiho simply said unsure of what to say.

"She's really good and she has a lot of technology that could help you." Uzume said adding to what Minato said.

"Really?" Chiho asked with a little hope. She had heard the same about MBI regarding medical technology but she couldn't get into their hospital in time.

"She is a skilled doctor." Minato added.

"But the doctors…"

"I'll have her talk to them. That is if you want?" Minato said looking to the bedridden girl.

"Can I think about it?" Chiho asked.

"Of course, Uzume has my number so you can reach me." Minato told her earning a small smile. "I have some business to take care of. I'll see you back home." He told Uzume who nodded from her spot next to the bed. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." Chiho said nodding her thanks before Minato left the two alone. "He seems nice." Uzume looked at Chiho with a warm smile and a blush on her face.

"He is, and he has nice ass." Uzume said making Chiho blush, making the brunette laugh and soon Chiho joined in.

The two talked about mundane things such as the weather, TV shows, and fashion. Soon it came time for Uzume to leave when she noticed it was dusk outside. Saying her goodbye to Chiho and left Minato's number with the promise that she would call him with an answer soon, Uzume left her room and walked down the hall to the elevator.

"Uzume?"

Turning around, she saw a man wearing a black suit with a military haircut. "Depends?"

"If you want Chiho to continue treatment here, follow me." The man said before walking to an empty room with Uzume following wondering what is going on and concerned for her friend.

"What is this about?" She asked the moment the door closed, she prepared her veil just in case it was a trap. She hoped that Matsu saw her on the hospital's camera's.

"If you attack me, Chiho will be discharged." The man in the suit told her before pulling out a phone and dialing a number and handed it to her. Taking the phone Uzume saw the screen come to life with the face of Higa Izumi.

" _It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzume, the Veil Sekirei."_

"What do you want?" Uzume asked wanting to end the conversation and go back to Izumo after checking in on Chiho to make sure she's alright.

Higa smiled on the screen. _"Straight to the point? I appreciate that."_ Uzume felt uncomfortable by the compliment. _"I want to use your skills in the tournament. And seeing as you're reacting to Chiho, it would be a shame if anything happened to your future Ashikabi."_

Uzume formed a fist to contain her anger at Higa for the threat at Chiho's life. _'He doesn't know that I'm already winged?'_ She thought, internally smiling at the opportunity presented to her. _'He must not be getting updated information about the Sekirei or their Ashikabi's.'_

"I need to do the winging in the morning." Uzume said. "I trust you don't want the doctors seeing something they shouldn't."

" _Very well, Chiho won't survive long without medical treatment."_ Higa told her with a smile that irked her. " _In case you're thinking about taking her away later in the night."_

"I won't, that would be foolish." Uzume said looking to the man in the suit.

" _Agreed. Good night, Uzume."_ Higa said before the screen went black. Uzume handed the phone back to the man who pocketed the phone and left the room. Exiting the room, Uzume went to check in on Chiho and sighed in relief as the girl slept peacefully unaware that her life almost ended. Uzume left the hospital and headed for the inn, when she was a good distance from the hospital her phone rang. Looking at the screen showed it was Matsu calling.

"I'm alright." Uzume said immediately after accepting the call.

" _What did Higa want?"_ Matsu asked.

"I'll explain when I get back to the Inn." Uzume said before hanging up and heading down an ally to jump onto the roof and began running across the rooftops towards the Inn. Soon she made it back to the Inn and breathed more easily when she crossed the door to Izumo Inn. She met Matsu waiting her for and together they went to the dining room where everyone sat except for Homura who is just now waking up.

Uzume told them everything that happened with Higa and his "offer". By the time she finished everyone in the room felt anger towards Higa and how he was willing to condemn an innocent girl to death to blackmail Uzume into working for him.

"So he doesn't know that you're already winged." Miya said calmly which made the rest of the Sekirei in the room shiver as they felt her rage. "How come he didn't try to get at Minato when the both of you went to the hospital?"

"I hacked into the files and changed his photo." Matsu said adjusting her glasses. "Good thing I did. The next day, a researcher downloaded the file and ran from MBI. He was killed a week later."

"That would explain how Higa would know about Uzume and the Sekirei." Minato said before an alarm went off on Matsu's laptop. Opening the computer Matsu looked at the screen and everyone saw anger in her eyes. Showing the screen to them, they saw three men in suits corner a woman before grabbing her and injecting something in her that rendered her unconscious. The men loaded the woman in the back of a car before driving off screen.

"They work for Higa." Matsu said bringing up another screen that showed ID pictures of the three men that showed they worked security for Higa. "They are heading towards Hiyamakai Tower."

"Who is the Sekirei they took?" Minato asked calmly.

"Kochou, Sekirei #22." Matsu brought up another screen with the picture of Kochou. She has grey hair cut short so it stopped at her shoulders, two long stands framed her face and she wore red half-moon glasses. She wore a purple dress similar in design to Matsu's with some differences, such as the frills around the neck and under her breasts. She also had something similar to a corset around her waist that held her dress in place with a belt. She also had a small red dot in the middle of her forehead that reminded them of bindi, a sight still seen in India

"In terms of ability, she is like me but weaker." Matsu said closing all of the screens except for the footage of Kochou being taken.

"Tell Homura to get his battle clothes ready." Minato said rising to his feet and getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Tell him to meet me at the front door, and Matsu get my bike ready." He told them before heading to Miya's room with Miya following him.

Matsu chuckled lightly while adjusting her glasses so the light reflected off them and hid her eyes. "Things are getting interesting." She said in between chuckles making Uzume nervous.

* * *

Homura left the bathroom after a quick shower to help him wake in preparation for his night job. Heading for his room, he saw Uzume coming up the stairs and ran towards him.

"Get your battle clothes on, another Sekirei has been taken." Uzume told him and Homura ran towards his room and opened the door quickly and quickly changed into his battle outfit. "Minato said to meet him at the front door." Uzume told him as he put on his jacket, Homura wondered why Minato said to meet him as he put on his black gloves. Once fully dressed Homura exited his room and went to the entrance to see Minato wearing some black robes with armor that he didn't recognize.

"Are you sure about this?" Miya asked and Homura saw that she is holding some type of helmet that looked familiar but he couldn't place where he'd seen it before.

"I'm sure, Miya. I've meet people like Higa before and there is no talking to them." Minato said placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling. "I'll be fine." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"May the Force be with you." Homura heard Miya whisper and wondered what she meant by that as she handed Minato the helmet.

"Ready?" Minato asked looking to Homura who nodded and the two left the Inn. Homura saw a motorcycle in front of the Inn. Minato got on the bike and turned it on, the engine roared to life before setting into a gentle hum. Homura sat behind Minato and saw him put the helmet on. Hearing the engine rev, Homura wrapped his arms around Minato's midsection as they bike took off towards the street.

Soon the two made it to Hiyamakai Tower and Minato parked the bike across the street from the tower. Thankfully it was night, so there weren't many people on the streets. Getting off the bike Homura looked at the tower and wondered where the taken Sekirei is being held and how many security personal there are.

"Let's go."

"Why did you come?" Homura asked who just noticed that Minato is still wearing the strange helmet and now has the hood up. "You could have sent Miya or Uzume."

"I have a message for Higa that requires a-" Minato stopped when they reached the entrance and Homura saw eight guards coming towards them. He noticed that two of them are holding an injector. "-personal touch."

Entering the lobby, Homura saw two of the guards approach Minato and one of them held an injector. Before Homura could act, Minato reached for his belt and grabbed a cylinder object which came to life as a purple blade emerged from the object. Minato slashed at the two guards across their chest leaving behind a glowing orange slash. The remaining guards reached for their weapons but before they could aim, Minato threw the purple blade at them.

The blade spinned in the air as it flew towards the guards, the blade flew in a arc killing the guards. Minato thrust his hand out towards the remaining guards and something knocked them back with enough force to slam them into the walls killing them. The spinning purple blade killed the last guard before returning to Minato who caught it midair and deactivated it.

Homura couldn't believe what just happened, he was prepared to intervene but didn't as Minato just cleared the entire lobby of the guards in a matter of seconds. He saw Minato pick up the injector from one of the bodies and pocketed it before heading to the elevator.

"Are you coming?" Minato asked as the elevator doors opened, his voice now modulated. Homura quickly joined him in the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

Inside the lobby a receptionist peeked over the desk making sure that the two people are gone and saw the bodies all over the lobby. Deciding to find another job, she grabbed her purse and quickly left the building,


End file.
